Cast Away in the Shadows
by BikoNeko
Summary: A Trunks and Marron fanfic. Marron is in love with Trunks and Trunks doesn't realize that he is, too. When he does, it seems that the two of them can never get together. *UPDATE: NEW Part 29/Chapter 30*
1. PROLOGUE Trunks and Pan: Beginning of t...

Cast Away in the Shadows  
by PokeSqrt/BikoNeko  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
PROLOGUE Trunks and Pan: Beginning of the End  
  
  
  
"Was dinner good?" Trunks asked nervously.  
"Of course it was! And please stop asking me that, it's the  
sixth time this evening." Pan replied.  
"I was just kinda worried that I might have made you sick  
or something." Trunks explained.  
"Well, now that I thought about it...I did feel kinda  
weird when I tasted the chicken..." Pan said.   
"OH NO!!!" Trunks said, shocked. Then Pan burst out laughing.  
"I was just kidding!" Pan said, still laughing. Trunks  
blushed a little.  
"I guess I'm so paranoid 'cause this is our first date." Trunks  
said.  
"Then why don't we have a group thing and you can cook. We'll  
see how many people drop dead." Pan joked. Trunks frowned but  
then he smiled when he saw how pretty Pan was when she laughed.  
Pan stopped laughing when she saw Trunks staring at her in an  
odd way. Their eyes met and then Trunks leaned closer to Pan's  
face. Just as their lips met...{beepit beepit! beepit beepit!  
beepit beepit!}. Pan looked at her watch. Nine o'clock.  
"Well, Trunks, I have to go home now." she said. She stepped  
back. "Bye!"  
"Wait!" Trunks said. Pan stopped. Trunks walked closer to  
Pan and kissed her. When the kiss ended, Pan was blushing  
furiously. She stepped back and flew away.  
"B-b-bye, Trunks!" she stammered. Trunks watched as Pan flew  
away to the direction of her house until she was out of sight.  
Trunks felt his lips and nodded with deep satisfaction as he  
headed back home.  
  
  



	2. The Confession

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 1 The Confession  
  
  
"I'd love to come back over for dinner, Trunks!" Marron told  
Trunks over the phone. "Oh Goten? Goten's here. I'm sure he'd  
love to, too."  
Goten shook his head rapidly.  
"What's he gonna cook?" he whispered.  
"What's that, Trunks? I like it a lot! Sure. I'd love to have  
your chicken again tomorrow night. Yeah. Hold on a sec." Marron  
paused and went back on the phone. "Goten says he'd love to!  
Okay. Okay. Well... All right. Bye!" Marron hung up the phone.  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Goten exclaimed, looking shocked...very, VERY shocked.  
"I told Trunks that both of us would love to go to his place  
tomorrow night to have dinner. He's going to be cooking." Marron  
said.  
"But you said that you HATED that new recipe of his." Goten  
said.  
"I do but...y'know...I wouldn't want to hurt his feelings  
or anything like that." Marron said.  
"Why?!" Goten asked.  
"Because I...well..." Marron sighed. She looked at Goten. That  
probably wasn't the best time to tell him what she really thought of  
Trunks but she could just hint a little.  
"Well...because I...I like him." Marron spit out. Her hand  
flew to her mouth. The words came out just wrong. Completely wrong.  
She was just going to say that he was her friend, not that  
she LIKED him, liked him. Goten looked at Marron in a confused  
way and then shrugged.  
"Y'know, if you'd confessed your feelings sooner then none of  
this would've happened." Goten said. Marron was blushing furiously.  
She was so stunned at what she said that she didn't completely  
understand what Goten was talking about.  
"Who's side are you on, anyway?!" she asked.  
"Hey! I ain't taking sides, 'kay! I'm just saying..." Marron  
cut him off.  
"That if I revealed my deepest, darkest secrets to the one I  
have those deepest, darkest secrets for then I wouldn't be in  
this dumb mess!" she said. Goten had a bewildered look on his face.  
"Well...yeah." he said.  
"I can't even tell it to Bra and you say this!" Marron said.  
"Calm down! Geez. Don't need to get so touchy 'bout it." Goten  
said, still very confused at what the girl was saying.  
"'Touchy'?! It's breaking my heart!" Marron exclaimed.  
"Wait..." Goten said. "what are we talking about?"  
"How much I love Trunks but I can't tell him!" Marron blurted out.  
"We were?" Goten asked. Marron stared at him.  
"Why are you saying that?" Marron asked.  
"I thought we were talking about how you really felt about  
the cooking..." Goten said in a mouse-like voice.  
"YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Marron yelled.  
"I thought you didn't like Trunks' new recipe for chicken. I  
told you to tell him that we didn't like it but you didn't. Then  
he said to us that he'd make some the next time we came over." Goten  
squeaked.  
"YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Marron yelled.  
"So you like Trunks, eh?" Goten asked with a big grin. Marron  
turned blood red.  
"I hate that baka!!!" she screamed.  
"You LOVE him!" Goten said with an even bigger grin.  
"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Marron said.  
"C'mon! Just confess. You thought I already knew and you seemed  
pretty comfortable, ne?" Goten pointed out.  
"I was...uh...talking about Ubuu!" Marron said, saying the first  
name that popped into her head.  
"YOU WHAT?!" Goten said in disbelief.  
"I've been having a secret relationship with Ubuu and I love him!"  
Marron said.  
"Ubuu?! Say that again, will ya?" Goten said.  
"I..." Marron began. Then the door opened and Trunks came in.  
"I love Ubuu!!!" Marron said.  
"You...LOVE...Ubuu?" Trunks asked with wide eyes. Marron  
turned scarlet and covered her mouth.  
"Oh Kami-sama..." she whispered to herself.  
"You, Marron, love THE Ubuu?" Trunks asked.  
"I..." Marron started but was unable to finish. Trunks burst  
out laughing.  
"I can't believe it... Ha! Ha! Ha! You and Ubuu?! I thought  
I'd never see the day!"  
Marron bit her lip and gave Goten a death glare.  
  
  
(Marron) I can't believe it. He laughs at me when I think of love.  
I know it's impossible that me and Ubuu-san get together but what  
if I was saying that I loved Trunks. Would he laugh at me, too?  
Trunks-kun, if you only knew...  
  
  
"So...how are ya?" Goten asked.  
"I'm fine." Marron replied. "Why?"  
"Wasn't it embarrassing that you had to say you loved Ubuu?" Goten  
asked. Marron looked at him in a strange way.  
"I do!" she said.  
"You said 'How much I love Trunks but I can't tell him'!" Goten  
pointed out. Marron blushed.  
"I meant...I meant that I love Ubuu's trunks but I can't tell  
him!" Marron said.  
"Ewww!" Goten said after imagining a scene. "That's G-R-O-S..."  
he stopped and thought for a while. "Does gross have 2 's's?"  
Marron smacked Goten.  
"Baka!" she said.  
"What?! The only ways you could see Ubuu's trunks are by peeking  
in his underwear drawer or by...y'know." Goten said.  
"Y'know...what?" Marron asked.  
"Y'know, y'know?" Goten said.  
"No, I don't." replied Marron.  
"When you...do...something..." Goten said. He started sweating a bit.  
"What are you..." Marron said. Then she stopped and thought.  
"Oh! That's what!" she said, finally realizing what Goten was  
talking about. "Oh...oh, ewww!!! NO!"  
"Hehe..." Goten chuckled. Marron smacked Goten again.  
"Baka!" she said.  
"All right! All right!" Goten said. "Gawsh, you're sensitive."  
"I just don't like people knowing about my love life!" Marron said.  
"What love life?" Goten asked.  
"Y'know, the one with Trunks!" Marron said absently.  
"Bingo!" Goten exclaimed.  
"Bingo what?" Marron asked, not realizing what she just said.  
"You're in love with Trunks!" Goten said.  
"What are you..." Marron said. Then she stopped and covered her  
mouth. "Oh my gosh! I should never talk to you EVER about my love  
life!"  
"You DO love Trunks!" Goten accused. Marron looked up at Goten  
then stared down at the ground.  
"If-if you really must know, Goten-kun..." Marron started. "I-I...  
love...love you!"  
"You...oh, yeah right! You're just saying that!" Goten said.  
"I love you, Goten! I love you! I love you, I love you, I love  
you! That's all I want to say all over again! I love you!" Marron said.  
"Oh, c'mon! Like I'm gonna believe that." Goten said.  
"Well..." said Marron. She clenched her fists and then tiptoed  
to kiss Goten.  
"Eh... OhlookatawaterfountainwhydontchagetadrinkwhileIgobackhome  
asfastasIcan!" Goten said nervously after the kiss ended. Marron  
was blushing.  
"Eh...gomen nasai, Goten-kun." Marron said with a bow.  
"Sure...thing..." Goten replied.  
  
  
"You kissed Marron?!" Trunks exclaimed.  
"She started it!" Goten replied.  
"You and Marron kissed?!" Trunks asked. Goten nodded.  
"Yeah..." he said quietly.  
"So she's really in love with you?" Trunks asked.  
"Eh..." Goten said, not knowing what to say.  
"That's the most unbelievable thing I've ever heard!" Trunks said.  
"But y'know," said Goten. "I thought she was kidding. But then...  
I think I like her."  
"Well..." Trunks said. "all I gotta say is good luck!"  
"Yeah but...I think she likes you." Goten said.  
"But SHE kissed YOU." Trunks replied.  
"She did that 'cause she didn't wanna say that she liked you."  
Goten said. Trunks looked at his friend.  
"You and Ubuu may be unbelievable but ME and HER? That's  
impossible!" Trunks said.  
"You're perfect for each other! You're both pretty smart, you have  
tons of things in common! You both are made for each other! You're  
28, she's 23, five years apart, ne? Not much in the way. I mean,  
she gets jealous when you're with another girl and you get  
jealous when she's with another guy!" Goten said.  
"No I don't" Trunks said.  
"Okay, so I made that part up but the rest is true, ne?" Goten said.  
"I should definitely stop hanging around you." Trunks said.  
"Hey! You know I'm right. You're perfect for each other!" said Goten.  
Trunks started to blush.  
"Don't you know I have a girlfriend now?" Trunks asked.  
"Yeah! My niece. If you're gonna go out with my niece then I  
might as well get hitched with your sister!" Goten said.  
"Does age really matter?" Trunks asked.  
"No, but it's good to know that you're not old enough to be your  
girlfriend's father!" Goten said.  
"I am NOT old enough to be Pan's father! Gohan's way older than  
me. Besides, we're only 14 years apart!" Trunks said.  
"Geez! You're old enough to be her grandpa!" Goten joked.  
"Isn't love enough?" Trunks asked.  
"It would be better if you wouldn't be dead by the time she gets to  
college." Goten said.  
"At least I'm not dating a wacko." Trunks said under his breath.  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Goten asked.  
"Feh." Trunks said.  
"Well, I still think you're in love with Marron." Goten said.  
"I am not!" replied Trunks.  
"Then why are you blushing?" Goten pointed out.  
"'Cause I'm mad!" Trunks said.  
"Mad in love!" Goten teased.  
"I'd kill ya if you weren't so pitiful." Trunks mumbled.  
"You're in love!" Goten continued.  
"With Pan!" Trunks added.   
"'Oh Marron-chan, I LOVE you!'" Goten said in a girly voice.  
"I do not!" Trunks said.  
"Denial..." Goten said.  
"No way!" Trunks said.  
"Denying denial..." Goten said. Trunks smacked Goten.  
"Baka!" Trunks said.  
"Hey...that's what she did!" Goten said as he rubbed his head.  
Trunks smacked him again.  
"I am NOT in love with Marron!" Trunks said. As he finished,  
there was a gasping sound by the door and footsteps could be heard  
of someone running away. Goten opened the door and peeked outside.  
"What was that?" Goten wondered. Then he heard a crying sound.  
"Hey, Trunks, I'm just gonna see what that was." he said. Then  
he stopped to think a bit.  
"Don't follow me, 'kay?" he said.  
"All right..." Trunks replied. Goten followed the sound and  
found Marron sobbing, crouched on the floor.  
"Marron-chan?" Goten asked. Marron looked up with tear-filled eyes.  
"Oh, Goten-kun. How nice to see you." she said, trying to force a  
smile.  
"You okay?" Goten asked.  
"Yes." Marron replied.  
"You sure?" Goten asked.  
"Yes." Marron replied.  
"Why are you crying?" Goten asked.  
"Don't worry, Goten-kun, just finished peeling onions." Marron said.  
Goten sat next to Marron.  
"Gomen nasai, Marron-chan." Goten said.  
"What for?" Marron asked, looking quite confused.  
"But I know that you'll end up together somehow." Goten said.  
"I don't understand, Goten-kun." Marron said.  
"You know very well what I'm talking about." Goten said.  
"N-no..." Marron said.  
"Trunks." Goten said.  
"I don't understand." Marron said.  
"Don't do that! Marron-chan, I know how much you love Trunks.  
Everything you said that day...when we kissed was all true except  
for my name!" said Goten. Marron looked away.  
"Marron! I'm your friend, okay? Why don't you tell me why you  
can't admit you love Trunks?" Goten asked.  
"Because I don't love him!" Marron retorted.  
"It's about Pan, isn't it?" Goten said.  
"Y-yeah..." Marron said softly.  
"So you DO love Trunks?" Goten asked.  
"I don't wanna talk about it!" Marron said.  
"Yes, you do." Goten said. Marron stood up.  
"I have to go." she said. Goten stood up and grabbed Marron's hand.  
"No! Tell me you love Trunks!" Goten said.  
"No, I don't!" Marron said with tears streaming down her face.  
"Tell me you love Trunks!" Goten said.  
"I...no, I don't!" Marron said.  
"Then look me in the eye and tell me you hate Trunks." Goten said.  
Marron looked into Goten's eyes.  
"I hate T-Trun..." Marron started then she broke down. "I love  
Trunks! I love Trunks!"  
"Marron-chan..." Goten whispered.  
"I love him, okay?! Oh Kami, why do I have to love him so much!"  
Marron cried out. Goten looked at Marron and hugged her.  
"Gomen nasai, Marron-chan." he said.  
"Arigato, Goten-kun..." Marron whispered.  
  
  
"Is there something you wanted to tell me, Marron-chan?" Trunks  
asked.  
"H-hai, Trunks-kun." Marron said softly.  
"Well?" Trunks asked.  
"I've had this kept to me for a very long time and I feel that  
I should open up to you." Marron said.  
"All right." said Trunks.  
"I l-love y-y-you..." Marron stammered. Then she added "...r   
chicken!"  
"Well, thanks...I guess. But why did it take so long to say just  
that? I mean, it's not that important, isn't it?" Trunks asked.  
"Well, not really..." Marron replied.  
"Well, I gotta go to my date with Pan." Trunks said. "See ya!"  
Trunks walked toward his car. Marron hesitated a little but  
then gathered her courage.  
"Wait!" she called out. Trunks turned around.  
"Yes, Marron-chan?" Trunks asked.  
"That wasn't what I wanted to tell you." Marron said.  
"What is it then?" Trunks asked. Marron covered her face.  
"Ai shiteru, Trunks-kun." she said.  
"What was that?" Trunks asked for he could not understand her  
mumbling.  
"Ai shiteru!" Marron said, still with her face buried in her hands.  
"I still don't understand." Trunks said. Marron uncovered  
her face but her eyes were shut tight.  
"Ai shiteru, Trunks! I love you!" she blurted out.  
"You...love...me?" Trunks asked in disbelief.  
"H-hai..." Marron whispered.  
"Well, Marron, is that all you wanted to tell me?" Trunks asked  
after recovering from the shock Marron gave him.  
"Hai." Marron said, staring at the ground.  
"Well...I'd better go, Marron-chan." Trunks said as he slowly  
walked back to his car.  
"Uh...Trunks-kun..." Marron softly called out. Trunks turned around.  
"Just don't...just don't do what I would do..." Marron said.  
"What would you do?" Trunks asked.  
"I don't want to talk about it..." Marron replied.  
"Okay..." Trunks said and he drove away.  
"Don't fall in love with someone who won't love you back." Marron  
whispered as some tears formed in her eyes. She wiped them away  
and went back home.  
  
  
(Marron) There. I told him. Unbelievable. But I still feel guilty.  
Almost like the kind of guilt I felt when I kept all my feelings  
to myself. But this guilt is different. Like I stole something... 


	3. The Meaning of Being Lonely

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 2 The Meaning of Being Lonely  
  
  
"Trunks-kun, is something the matter?" Pan asked. Trunks  
looked like he was miles away.   
"Uh...oh, Pan! Hi! No, no, nothing's wrong!" Trunks said.  
"You look like you were in some other planet." Pan said.  
"Heh." Trunks chuckled. "I'm just...uh...thinking of you."  
"I'm right here." Pan said.  
"In a...bathing suit." Trunks added. Pan blushed.  
"Oh, Trunks! You sure know how to flatter a girl." Pan said.  
"Uh...yeah!" Trunks replied.  
"What's with you tonight?"  
"Nothing!" Trunks replied.  
"Are you bored?"  
"No! Heck no!"  
"Are you late for something?"  
"No! I cleared up all my plans for you."  
"Are you...in love with someone else?"  
Trunks stared at Pan.  
"Of course not!!!" he said.  
"Then why are you acting so strangely?" Pan asked.  
"I told you already!"  
"You're thinking of me in a bathing suit? Yeah right!"  
"See? Even you say it's true!"  
"I meant that sarcastically."  
"Well, since when have I seen you in a bikini?"  
"Let me think...last summer?!"  
"I missed you in it!"  
"Whatever!"  
Trunks looked out at the window again. At the stars. Then  
a thought suddenly came into his mind. He shook his head to  
clear out the thoughts. [What IS wrong with me?]  
  
  
Goten opened the door and saw Marron.  
"Konbanwa, Marron-chan." he said. Marron didn't reply. Instead,  
she kissed him on the lips. Goten pushed Marron away.  
"Oi! I think you got the wrong person!" Goten said. Marron  
stepped back and bowed.  
"Gomen nasai, Goten-kun but I...I just had to do it." Marron said  
softly.  
"What do you mean?" asked Goten.  
"I can't stand being so in love with Trunks! I have to...  
settle down."   
"Settle down?"  
"I just want to kiss him and talk to him and love him but I can't.  
I just can't."  
"What do you need me for?"  
"Goten, will you...love me?"  
"I..."  
"Just one night..."  
"I..."  
"Onegai!"  
"But Marron-chan, I can't."  
"I just need one night! At least to just tell someone how much I  
feel about Trunks..."  
"Well, I...come in."  
"Arigato, Goten-kun."  
Marron stepped inside.  
"I hope I'm not bothering you, Goten-kun." Marron said.  
"Not at all!" Goten said.  
"Goten-kun?"  
"What is it?"  
"Do you feel uncomfortable that I'm in love with Trunks and  
he's dating your niece?"  
"You're good for each other, Marron-chan. But it's really  
Trunks' life and he...chooses to be with Pan."  
Marron was stunned. She never actually heard anyone else say  
that Trunks loved Pan. No one ever made her realize. She stood  
still for a moment then she regained her stability.  
"I knew it!" she said as tears filled her eyes. "He'll never  
love me! I'll be an old maid because no one will love me!"  
She turned around and started to run away but then Goten grabbed   
her hand.  
"I love you, Marron!" Goten said absentmindedly.  
"Wh-what did you say?" Marron asked as she turned to face Goten.  
"I love you..." Goten whispered, letting go of her hand.  
"You're just saying that, Goten-kun!" Marron said.  
"No! I mean it!"  
"But why? How?"  
"It's your fault, y'know. If you hadn't kissed me so good then  
I probably wouldn't be this way."  
"How much do you..."  
"I don't know! I just...do."  
"I-I can't. I'm sorry, Goten-kun."  
"But we're good for each other! I mean, I'm not that smart but  
you are! You can help me! We're only 4 years apart! And Trunks loves  
Pan."  
"I...gotta go..."  
Marron turned away and ran.  
"Marron..."  
  
  
(Marron) I might as well kill myself. But there's so much to live  
for but...more to die for. I hate love! People say that love is the  
greatest thing ever made but why should it hurt so much?  
  
  
(Goten) I do love her. A lot, I guess. I don't really know how much  
but I know I love her. But I know she'll never feel that way  
about me. She loves Trunks too much to give me a chance. I gotta  
help her but I don't know how. If I try to make Trunks fall in  
love with her then Pan-chan will have her heart broken. I don't  
know how Marron can fall in love with someone else when she's so  
much in love with Trunks. The only way to help her is to help her  
get over him.  
  
  
"I'm so glad we could all sleep over together!" Bra exclaimed.  
"Isn't it great that Marron-chan could come!"  
"Yeah!" Pan replied.  
"Girls! Time to sleep!" Bulma called out from outside.  
"Just a minute, okaasan!" Bra called back. Well, girls *yawn*  
I'll see ya in the morning. G'night!"  
Bra went to sleep. Marron looked up at the ceiling for while  
and then at Pan who didn't seem to be sleeping yet.  
"...Pan-chan? Are you still awake?" she asked.  
"Yep." Pan replied.  
"Can I ask you a question?"   
"Shoot."  
"Have you ever...um...kissed...Trunks?"  
"Of course!"  
"How does it feel like?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Just wondering. I never kissed a guy before."  
"You haven't?!"  
"I have but it didn't really mean anything. Since you and Trunks  
love each other so much, I wondered how it felt to kiss someone  
you really love."  
"Well...I really don't know how to explain. It's different all  
the time. Sometimes it's planned and sometimes it just happens.  
It tastes like a different flavor everytime but the feeling is still  
the same.  
"So that's how his kisses were..."  
"What was that?"  
"Oh nothing! Nothing!"  
"*yawn* Well, I'm sleepy. Oyasumi nasai."  
Pan then went to sleep.  
"Oyasumi nasai, Pan-chan."  
Marron looked up at the ceiling again. She felt so wide awake.  
She stood up and goes outside to look at the stars.  
[I wonder how Trunks' kisses really are like.] she wondered  
with a sigh.   
[No! Stop thinking about it! But it seems so...NO!!! I can't  
think about it! But I just want to taste a little...it won't  
hurt, would it?]  
She looked at the door to the hallway. Trunks' room was just  
a couple of doors away. Marron hesitated but then proceeded to  
Trunks' room. She smiled at the sleeping Trunks. He was in an  
odd position in his bed. A leg dropped to the ground, his arms  
were spread across his pillow and he was tied up in his sheets.  
He was also snoring. Marron giggled a little and put Trunks in the  
proper position. She unwrapped him from his sheets and tucked  
him in. Trunks looked more comfortable and stopped snoring. He  
looked much better. Marron kneeled down by his bedside and just  
watched him as if she were his guardian angel.  
"Trunks-kun..." she whispered softly. "I wish I had told you  
sooner. Before you fell in love with Pan. Why didn't I take my  
chance? I make bad decisions, that's why. I wanted to be the one  
telling stories, describing how your kisses were like, not the one  
listening to them. At least...I'll know..."  
Marron bit her lip and paused. Then she kissed Trunks softly  
on the lips.  
[It's true! Everything she said was true! Even more...  
undescribable...] Marron thought after she broke off the kiss.  
Then Trunks' eyes started to open. Marron felt like having a  
heart attack.  
[Oh Kami-sama! He's waking up!]  
"Hngh?" Trunks said as he awoke. His eyes went wide open when  
he saw Marron in his room.  
"Marron-chan?! What are you doing here?!" he asked.  
"Eh...Trunks-kun?! Hey! Why am I in your room?! Heh. I must  
be sleepwalking! Hehe..." Marron said.  
"..."  
"Well, gomen nasai, Trunks-kun! I'd better start sleeping  
in a tight sleeping bag, ne? Hehe. Bye!"  
Marron jumped to her feet and ran out of the room.  
[OH MY GOSH! How embarrassing!] she thought. Then she calmed  
down and touched her lips.  
"At least I know..." she whispered to herself.  
  
  
(Marron) I don't think I'll be so sad about Trunks anymore. I know  
how his lips taste like and that's enough to help me move on. I  
think that's exactly what I needed to realize that Trunks could  
never be mine. It was wonderful to feel his lips on mine even  
when it meant nothing to him. I felt the warmth of Pan's good night   
kiss and I know she gave everything she had into that kiss.  
I'm ready to move on.  
  
  
Marron picked up the phone.  
"Moshi moshi!" she greeted.  
"Marron-chan, may I speak with you?" the voice on the other line  
said.  
"Oh Trunks-kun! Sure, go ahead!" Marron said.  
"I can't talk now. I want to talk in person."  
"Um...okay. Where do we meet?"  
"How about Tsuki park?"  
Marron paused. [Tsuki park?!]  
"Marron? Are you there?" Trunks asked.  
"Oh sorry! Sure, I'll be there. What time?"  
"Thirty minutes from now?"  
"I'll be there!"  
"Arigato gozaimasu! Ja ne!"  
"'Kay. Bye!"  
Marron hung up. She paused for a while and then snapped out of  
her trance. She went upstairs and got dressed.  
  
  
(Marron) Tsuki park?! Does he even remember what happened between  
us there?! It was our first and only date. I wasn't in love with  
him back then. Maybe I was. I just didn't realize. I was so  
obsessed with Clark Gable. I just saw the movie "Gone With the  
Wind" and I fell in love with him right away. It was love at first  
sight. What was I thinking? He's definitely WAY older than me  
and long dead. If I wasn't so damned obsessed with him, Trunks  
and I would have had that relationship I've dreamed of. But I  
was too young too realize that. I only agreed to go on the date  
with Trunks because he was my friend and the restaurant we were  
going to was near a store with a "Gone With the Wind" tape.  
We went to Tsuki park after dinner and Trunks told me he loved  
me. It was my fault Trunks and I will never be together. I was  
too busy thinking about that stupid Clark Gable. I broke Trunks'  
heart there. I knew I was supposed to move on but...I think I'm   
still in love with Trunks. 


	4. Love Panic

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 3 Love Panic  
  
  
Marron waited patiently on a bench at Tsuki park. She hoped  
Trunks wouldn't come. She was so nervous being there. At that  
place. At Tsuki park.  
[Why do I have to be here? In Tsuki park?] she thought. [I  
deserve it though. I...]  
"Hello Marron-chan. Thanks for coming."  
Marron looked up and saw Trunks. He looked a little...different.  
There was something. She just couldn't place her finger on it.  
Trunks wasn't his usual self. There was something...  
"No trouble at all, Trunks-kun. So what do you want to talk  
to me about?" Marron asked.  
"P-Pan broke up with me..." Trunks said. Marron gasped.  
"I'm so sorry!" she said.  
"She fell in love with some other guy." Trunks explained.  
"Are you all right?" Marron asked.  
"Well, pretty much..." Trunks said.  
"So you need me for counseling or something?" Marron asked.  
"Well..." Trunks said as he sat down next to Marron. He left   
only a few centimeters between them.  
"What?" Marron asked.  
"I..." Trunks leaned closer to Marron, leaving only less than  
a few centimeters between them.  
"Trunks-kun..." Marron whispered.  
"What is it?" Trunks whispered back.  
"Please...don't..." Trunks stopped her with a kiss. It was  
soft at first but then as it got stronger, Trunks broke it off.  
"Don't what?" he asked.  
"Kiss me..." Marron said. Their eyes locked and neither could  
turn away. Then Marron blinked and slapped Trunks.  
"What was that for?!" Trunks asked, backing away.  
"For making me fall in love with you again!" Marron said.  
"Why is that so bad?!" Trunks asked. Marron stood up.  
"Because we don't belong!" she said. Trunks stood up.  
"Why not?" he asked.  
"You're destined for someone else!" Marron said.  
"But I...I love you..." Trunks said softly.  
"No you don't! Please...just stop convincing yourself." Marron said.  
"Why don't you stop denying yourself?" Trunks asked.  
"I'm not denying anything!" replied Marron.  
"You are. I love you because that's the way it is." Trunks said.  
"You love Pan, not me." Marron said, looking down. Trunks gently  
lifted Marron's chin.  
"The only one who's convincing anyone is you. I've always had that  
place in my heart for you ever since the last time we've been here.  
"You remember?"  
"Of course I do."  
"But why do you love me?"  
"Because we're perfect for each other."  
"I..."  
"We're destined for each other. Stop denying it."  
"Trunks-kun..."  
Marron's eyes filled with tears but she didn't bother to wipe   
them away. She smiled.  
"Ai shiteru!" she said.  
"I..." Trunks began to say. But then Marron put her finger to his  
lips to stop him and shook her head.  
"No words for now..." she whispered as she kissed Trunks.  
  
  
(Trunks) Words can't describe how I feel about Marron. How I've  
felt about her for years. I have no idea why I've been with Pan  
for so long. I liked her a lot. I loved her but I guess it was only  
like a little sister. Heh. An ANNOYING little sister. But now I  
just want one thing.  
  
  
"I don't really know what to say, Trunks-kun. So many  
surprises happened since the first date." Marron said.  
"Then don't say anything." Trunks replied.  
"I don't know whether I should kiss you or kill you." Marron said.  
"You know exactly what you want to do." Trunks teased.  
"Who said I wanted to kiss you?" Marron asked.  
"Who said I said that? At least I know what you want." Trunks  
said with mischievous eyes.  
"Trunks no baka!" Marron yelled as she started to chase Trunks.  
"I'm going to kill you!" she said. As she was running after  
Trunks, a gust of wind blew away her hat.   
"Hey! My hat!" Marron said as she went to the direction of her hat.  
Trunks saw he wasn't being chased anymore so he flew up to Marron.  
"Why do you care so much about that hat anyways?" Trunks asked.  
"You look good without it."  
"My father and mother gave it to me when I graduated college."  
"What for?"  
"I liked it but I didn't have any extra money to buy it. They  
bought it as a graduation present."  
"That's why..."  
"Are you just gonna fly like that or what?"  
"Yep."  
Marron gave Trunks a death glare.  
"Be aware that the third date will be when I see your father  
in your mother's clothes." Marron said. When Trunks heard this,  
he smashed into a tree. Marron ran faster.  
"Baka." she said. Then a blur caught her hat and Trunks appeared  
in front of Marron.  
"Kyaah!" Marron yelled as she bumped into Trunks. The impact  
made then both fall down to the ground. The fall hurt Trunks  
but Trunks' body kept Marron from any injuries.  
"Daijobu, Trunks-kun?!" Marron asked frantically.  
"Daijobu, Marron-chan." replied Trunks with a grin.  
"You baka!" Marron yelled.  
"We still have a third date, ne?" Trunks asked. Marron smiled.  
"Iie." she said.  
"But I got your hat!" Trunks whined.  
"I'm gonna kill you first for being such a baka-kun!" Marron said.  
Their eyes locked and Trunks gave Marron a soft kiss. Marron  
stared at Trunks and then gave him another death glare.  
"I'm still going to kill you." she mumbled.  
"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Trunks said. He spotted a flower on the   
ground and remembered something. He plucked the flower and  
waved it in Marron's face. Marron blushed as she took the flower  
and her hat from Trunks. She got up and humphed.  
"Well, you got out of that one!" she said as she brushed the  
dirt from her hat and put it back on. Trunks stood up.  
"Guess I was right." he said.  
"What do you mean by that?" Marron asked.  
"Oh, nothing..."  
  
  
Koi da! Panikku! It's Love! Panic!  
  
yoku hareta nichiyoubi All dressed up to go out on a Sunday  
oshare wo shite o-dekake Sky is blue, sun is bright...it's a date day   
iwanai wa ienai wa Not gonna say it, can't make me say it  
anata ga suki nante No way gonna let you have your way  
  
kirawaretakunai no ni Even though I don't want you to hate me  
sunao ni narenai dake When you say, "it's okay" and look at me  
yasashisa ni amaechau the love don't phase, it's that word that's   
crazy  
seikaku naosanakya It's something I gotta work on  
  
  
"Decided you can't live without me, ne?" Trunks asked. Marron   
smacked Trunks.  
"Baka! It's a beautiful Sunday and I'm all dressed to go out"  
Marron explained.  
"Why don't you ask Goten" Trunks joked.  
"I intend to go on a date, not see if I can fill up a bottomless  
pit!" Marron said, referring to Goten's appetite.  
"But I eat as much as him." Trunks pointed out.  
"Goten's too nice to kill in case my day goes bad." Marron said.  
"Why don't you ask Ubuu? Don't you like his trunks?" Trunks teased.  
Marron stopped and blushed.  
"Trunks no baka!" she yelled as she smacked him once again.  
"Fine! If you're just gonna be like that then I WILL get another  
date!" Marron said, walking away.  
"Hey! Hey! I'm just kidding!" Trunks said as he followed Marron.  
They continued walking together. There was silence for a moment.  
"But why don't you admit you love me?" Trunks finally asked.  
Marron blushed some more.  
"'Cause I don't want to." she retorted.  
"You already did. Can't you do it again?" Trunks asked.  
"No way you're gonna make me say it." Marron replied.  
"It's okay..." Trunks simply said.  
"Well...maybe one of these dates..." Marron said, looking up  
at Trunks. Then she smiled.  
[Don't hate me, Trunks-kun. I love you but the word's just  
crazy.]  
  
  
douse kitto watashi guuzen yosoote  
"nani shiteno" nante iisou  
dakedo kyou wa sora mo umi no aosa de  
futto sunao ni naresou  
  
You know, here's how it goes  
You and me we meet on the street  
And the I'd say, "Outta my way!"  
I don't know how you can confuse me so  
  
But hey, maybe today, with the waves so blue  
I can be true with you.  
Who knows maybe I'll say the word "love"...!?  
  
*uke-tomote hoshii no yo Kiss wo  
yume no nake de ii  
daki-shimete hoshii no ni watashi  
egao umakunai no  
  
Gonna kiss you now, hold you now  
this is love we found  
Even if it's only in my dreams  
  
C'mon hold me now, real tight now  
let me show you how  
fine I say, have your way...  
  
**uke-tomete agetai ni Kiss wo  
ai ga afure-dasu  
daki-shimete agetakute watashi  
motto yasashiku suru  
  
C'mon hold me now, no words now  
it's just us for now.  
Even if I don't know why...  
I want you!  
  
Gonna hold you now, all mine now,  
it don't matter how  
Don't you see, it's just me...  
I need you!  
  
C'mon hold me now, real tight now  
let me show you how  
fine I say, have your way...  
I love you!  
  
  
"Well?" Trunks said.  
"Well what?" Marron asked.  
"Y'know."  
"If you're gonna ask me why I'm here on this fourth date with  
you then forget it!"  
"Don't you have something to say to me?"  
"Nope."  
"... You must have SOMETHING to say."  
"How about YOU?"  
"Uh...me?! No! Nothin' at all! Except..."  
"What?"  
"Oh, nothing! Nothing!"  
"Um...Trunks-kun...I DO have something to say to you..."  
"Really?"  
Marron nods.  
"I want to tell you..."  
"Yeah...?"  
"To quit it with the stupid questions!"  
"Heh?"  
"Oh Kami! You're so pushy and annoying!"  
"Well, I'm sorry but..."  
"Isn't it good enough to know that I feel that way about you?"  
"Gomen nasai, Marron-chan."  
There was a pause.  
"Demo..." Trunks began. Marron stopped Trunks by placing two fingers  
on his lips.  
"Shh... That's enough."   
Trunks looked at the sky then at Marron. Her bottom lip was  
shivering.  
"Hm? Are you cold, Marron-chan?" he asked. Marron gave him a  
warm smile.  
"No. I'm all right, Trunks-kun. I'm just getting some chills." Marron  
said.  
"From what?" asked Trunks. Marron blushed and turned away.  
"Nothing." she said. Then she looked up at the beautiful  
blue sky.  
"The sky is very beautiful today, ne?" she asked, looking at Trunks.  
"Like you..." Trunks whispered absentmindedly. Marron stared  
at Trunks.  
"Huh?" she asked. Trunks blushed after remembering what he said.  
"Nothin'! Nothin'!" he said nervously.  
"It's a perfect day to get married. But my mother and father  
would probably let me get married even on a perfect day for a  
funeral."  
"Well, now that you've mentioned it...*hehe* um...who would  
you want to be by your side on a perfect wedding day like this?"  
"Well, a nice guy who cares about me a lot. He should be  
older because I would want to marry someone mature. But not  
that old. Maybe one or two years. Someone who's not the richest  
guy in the world but has enough for a quite luxurious lifestyle.  
I wouldn't want him to be working all the time. I mean, what if  
I were having a baby? What if I wanted a baby but he was too  
busy for that? Someone who's responsible, mature, loving, caring,  
supporting, handsome and smart. I wouldn't want to treat him as  
a servant, though. I want an equal romance."  
"I'm sure you'll find him. He sounds perfect. You'll find  
him soon."  
Trunks turned away to hide his disappointment.  
[But not in me...] he thought.  
  
  
(Trunks) Well, I guess she'll never be mine. She doesn't want me.  
I'm twice the age limit. I'm the richest guy in the world!  
I might not be able to give her the baby she wants. I'm too  
busy doing work that I hate! I even work when I'm sick! The  
only way I made it to our dates was by running away. I guess I can  
just throw away the ring... 


	5. Chocolate Covered Love

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 4 Chocolate Covered Love  
  
  
"Ooo! Chocolates for me?" Goten asked with big puppy eyes.  
"No, they're for Marron." Trunks said.  
"Why?"  
"For Valentine's Day. It's tomorrow, y'know."  
"Um...what country is this?"  
"Japan. Why?"  
"What are those chocolates for?"  
"Marron on Valentine's Day."  
"Did you say Valentine's Day or White Day?"  
"Valentine's Day."  
"Shouldn't SHE be giving the chocolates to YOU?"  
"Yeah but..."  
"But nothing! Can I have the chocolates?"  
"No way! Besides, whoever said boys couldn't give girls  
chocolates on Valentine's?"  
"Every sane male in Japan." Trunks smacked Goten.  
"Baka!"  
  
  
"Kon-nichiwa, Bulma-sama." Marron said with a bow when Bulma  
opened the door.  
"Hello, Marron-chan! Don't need to be so formal with me.  
Come in!" said Bulma, motioning for Marron to come inside.  
"Arigato." Marron said as she stepped inside.   
"Happy Valentine's Day, Bulma-san." she said.  
"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too. Did you get anything yet?"  
"I made some chocolates for a particular boy."  
"Ohhh!" Bulma said with great curiosity. "Who is it?"   
Marron blushed. "Well..."  
"Goten's here if you want him. Or is it Trunks...?"  
"Well...you're right about one thing... He's here..."  
"Oh, all right, Marron, I'll stop. But you will tell me who  
he is after you give the chocolate, ne?"  
"Hai, Bulma-san."  
"Good girl. Well, I have a few errands to do. Ja matta."  
Marron watched as Bulma started to leave.  
"Just make yourself at home!" Bulma called out.  
"I will!" Marron replied. She sat down on the couch and was  
silent for a while.  
"Hm...I wonder when Bra-chan will be home?" she said to herself.  
Then she heard a knock on the door and stood up to open it.  
Bra was standing at the door, back home from school.  
"Oh, hello, Marron-chan! I think I made the wrong turn somewhere..."  
"Oh no! You're in Capsule Corp., all right."  
"I just kinda forgot my keys this morning." Bra said as she  
went inside.  
"So what brings you here?" she asked Marron.  
"Well...um...some chocolate."  
"Chocolate..." Bra asked. Then she remembered what day it was  
and smacked her forehead. "Oh yeah! It's Valentine's Day!  
But I didn't get any chocolate..."  
"YOU'RE supposed to be giving the chocolate."  
"I thought boys gave it to girls."  
"That's on White Day. On March 14."  
"I have to wait another month?! Oh man! Well, so who are you  
giving candy to?"  
"Well...a guy here."  
"Brother?!"  
"Well..." Marron blushed. "well...well...well..."  
"It is! And you never told me!"  
"But..."  
"You like 'niichan?!"  
"It's just a friend thing!"  
"Of course it is..." Bra said sarcastically. Then she peeked  
into Marron's bag.  
"H-hey!" Marron said, rushing over to her bag and reaching for  
it. But it was too late.  
"Ooo... Two hearts!" Bra said taking out two chocolate hearts.  
"One's for Goten." Marron said.  
"So this big one's for him, ne?" Bra asked.  
"W-well..." Marron turned away.  
"It's for Trunks?!" Bra exclaimed.  
"I..."  
"Oh c'mon! Admit it."  
"H-h-hai..."  
"So you like Trunks?"  
"Pretty much, I guess."  
"Y'know, he's available..."  
"Well...not anymore..."  
"Why not?"  
"Well, y'know I..."  
"You an' Trunks are going out?!"  
"How did you..."  
"You are?!?!?!"  
"It's not that serious!"  
"You're niichan's girlfriend! Great!"  
"We just went on a few outings!"  
"Okay, okay. I'll give you a break."  
"..."  
"Are you just sitting there or waiting for the chocolate to jump  
out and get into Trunks' arms?"  
"W-well..."  
"I'll be making my own valentines. Ja ne!" Bra said as she  
left.  
"But Bra-chan!" Marron called out. But Bra was already gone.  
"*sigh* Might as well get it over with..."  
Marron went upstairs to Trunks' room.  
"Here it goes..." she said to herself and then she knocked on  
the door. No answer. Nobody opened the door or call out. She  
knocked again. No answer.  
[He's probably in his office.] she thought as she headed to  
Trunks' office.  
[Don't be nervous, Marron. It's just a valentine, isn't it? It's  
not like you're trying to woo him or something like that. Just  
relax. He's your boyfr---best friend. Besides, you're giving one  
to Goten, right? It's just a friend thing.]  
She knocked on the door.  
"Come in!" Goten's voice called out from inside. Marron peeked  
inside.  
"Hey fellas!" she said.  
"Hi Marron!" said Goten.  
"Hi Goten!" Marron replied. Then she looked over at Trunks.  
"Hi Trunks!" she said. Trunks looked up at her.  
"Hold on a second." he said to the phone and then he covered  
the receiver.  
"Hi Marron." he said then he uncovered the phone. "Now I know  
it's very important but..."  
"So what's up?" Goten asked Marron.  
"Um..." Marron said as she took out a chocolate from her bag.  
"Here, Goten-kun." she said as she handed the heart to Goten.  
"Happy Valentine's Day!"  
"Really? For me? Aww, you shouldn't have!"  
"Oh really? Then I'll take that back then."  
"I said you shouldn't have!" Goten said, protecting his chocolate  
valentine. "But since you did then might as well accept it!"  
Marron smiled at Goten.  
"Hope you like it. It's all homemade." Marron said.  
"*gulp* Did Trunks touch it?" Goten asked.  
{B'DMP! B'DMP! B'DMP!}  
"Nope." Marron replied.  
[Oh thank goodness!] Goten thought.  
"You all right, Goten?" Marron asked.  
"Yeah, I'm all right." Goten replied. Marron looked at Trunks.  
"My, Trunks-kun is busy today." Marron said to Goten.  
"Yep. But you're in luck 'cause this is the last phone call..."  
Goten said. "...I hope."  
"Gee... I've never seen Bulma-san this busy." Marron said.  
"That's 'cause her dad did all the work." Goten replied.  
"Can you even see us, Trunks?" Marron said, waving at Trunks.  
Trunks nodded. "Just a while, 'kay?" he whispered.  
"How DO you keep yourself busy?" Marron asked Goten.  
"With this." Goten said as he waved a magazine in the air. Marron  
quickly covered her eyes.  
"You have hentai?!" she asked.  
"This isn't hentai! It's a swimsuit magazine!" Goten said. Marron  
uncovered her eyes but didn't concentrate on the magazine. She  
glared at Goten.  
"It really is! Look!" Goten said as he put the magazine in  
Marron's hand.  
"Ahhh!!!" Marron screamed as she threw the magazine. She was  
so hysterical that she didn't see that the magazine went to  
Trunks' direction. It hit him and the impact made him fall to  
the floor.  
"Trunks!" Marron exclaimed as she rushed over to Trunks. Goten  
took the phone.  
"Hey! Trunks'll hafta call you back, 'kay? A little technical  
difficulty." Goten said. Marron was beside Trunks and tears  
started to form in her eyes.  
"Trunks, I'm so sorry! Daijobu?!" Marron asked.  
"That s'all right..." Trunks said as he smiled at Marron. Goten  
looked down at him and held up two fingers.  
"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked.  
"Hengh...two." Trunks answered.  
"Good." Marron sighed.  
"Hey guys, I'm okay. Don't worry." Trunks said as he sat up.  
"You sure?" Goten asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Trunks replied.  
"I'm sorry, Trunks-kun!" Marron said as she started to cry.  
"Don't cry, Marron. It's not your fault." Trunks said.  
"Ooo... Gonna kiss?" Goten teased. Marron stopped crying  
then she and Trunks started to blush.  
"Oh, be quiet!" Marron said.  
"Even if we were gonna kiss, it wouldn't be in front of you!"  
Trunks said.  
"Oh reeeeeeeeeally?" Then I'll leave you two alone then." Goten  
said as he started to leave.  
"WAIT!" Marron and Trunks said. But Goten had already left.  
"Well...guess we're alone..." Marron said softly.  
"Yep." Trunks said as he stood up. "Well, guess I'm done for  
today...finally."  
Marron stood up.  
"Need any help with anything?" she asked.  
"Oh sure!" Trunks replied. "Can you review these documents for  
me?"  
"Not with that! This place is a mess."  
"No thanks. I wouldn't want my stuff to mix up."  
"Okay."  
"So what brings you here?"  
"Um...you."  
"You're finally gonna say it?"  
Marron gave Trunks her death glare.  
"Okay! Okay!" Trunks said.  
"Um...I wanted to..." Marron began to say as she took out  
the other chocolate heart from her bag. "...give this...to you..."  
She gave the chocolate to Trunks as she began to blush. Trunks  
took the chocolate.  
[Look at her. She's blushing like a little schoolgirl. She's  
already 23 and she's still like the tiny child I met years ago.]  
Trunks thought. [But I guess I can't help but like her...]  
"Um...Trunks?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Of course I am! Thanks for the chocolate."  
"Well...that's 'bout it! I'd better get home now." Marron said  
as she began to leave. "Ja ne!"  
"Wait, Marron-chan!" Trunks said. Marron turned around.  
"Yes?"  
"Can I show you something for a while?"  
"Sure."  
"'Kay."  
Trunks went to the door and opened it, finding out that Goten  
was listening in to their conversation.  
"Uh...hi?" Goten squeaked as sweat drops started to form.  
"You were eavesdropping?!" Marron asked.  
"I wouldn't put it in those terms..."  
"Well, Marron, let's go." Trunks said as he and Marron went towards  
Trunks' room.  
"Hey! Where're you going?" Goten asked.  
"None of your business!" Trunks said. "Ja matta!" And he closed  
the door.  
"So what is it?" Marron asked when the got inside.  
"Um..." Trunks opened a drawer and took out something. "Here."  
He handed Marron a chocolate valentine. "Happy Valentine's Day."  
"A valentine for me? Are you mixed up?"  
"I know! I know! I shoulda waited for White Day but y'know...  
sweets for the sweet." He winked at Marron and she blushed.  
"Arigato. I'll eat this at home. Um...you didn't make this,  
did you?"  
"Well...I made some of them. But don't worry! My mom helped."  
"Well, thank you very much." She bowed. "Is that all you wanted  
to tell me?"  
"Well...no..."  
"What is it?"  
"Um...*hehe* nothing. Never mind!"  
"O...kay..."  
"Thanks again."  
"I'll be going home now. Ja ne." Marron left.  
"Wait a sec!" Marron peeked inside.  
"What is it now, Trunks?"  
"What?"  
"You said to wait."  
"I did?"  
"Yes."  
"I don't remember saying anything like that."  
"Are you all right?"  
"Me? I'm just fine."  
"Okay... Ja ne!" She left again.  
"Wait!"  
"What is it NOW?"  
"Um..."  
"If you have nothing to say then just tell me and I'll go." Marron  
crossed her arms.  
"I just...um..."  
"I'm not coming the next time you call."  
"I just hope that you can...um..."  
"Bye, Trunks!" Marron waved goodbye and started to leave.  
"Please stay!"  
"Ja matta!"  
"Onegai!"  
Marron stopped and turned around with an annoyed look on her face.  
"All right, I'll stay." she sighed as she sat down. "Well?"  
"Well what?" Trunks asked as innocently as he could.  
"What are we supposed to do?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well, if you can't think of anything then we might as well  
clean your room."  
"Oh no! Please, not that!"  
"Why not?"  
"'Cause...it'll be better to stay in the living room!"  
"All right..."  
Marron and Trunks went downstairs to find Bra watching a cooking  
show and Goten gobbling up his chocolate.  
"Hi Marron!" Bra said. "Hey Pig!" Trunks gave his sister a  
death glare (a la Prince Vegeta) and growled at her. Then he  
looked towards Marron and blushed.  
"Mmm...hey...Mawon..." Goten said as he devoured his chocolate  
(which should have been finished by now). "...Hey...Pig!"  
"Why dontcha look in the mirror first..." Trunks mumbled. He  
would have done something but Marron was right there and he  
didn't want to seem rude or anything.  
"My, don't you two make a nice pair." Marron commented. Bra's  
face was flushed.  
"Wh-what?! Me and HIM?" Bra asked.  
"So you like me, huh?" asked Goten who as a matter of fact, finished  
the chocolate that was supposed to have been history by now.  
"I do not!" Bra said.  
"I'll date you if you get me some grub." Goten said.  
"What...I...okay!" Bra responded as she stood up and walked to  
the kitchen. Goten followed Bra.  
"H-hey! I wuz jus kiddin'!"  
"I think they're awful together." Trunks said.  
"Do you think we're awful together?" Marron asked. Trunks looked  
down at her and blushed.  
"Heck no! *hehehehe*"  
"So?"  
"So what?"  
"What do we do now?"  
"I dunno."  
Marron sighed and sat down on the couch. "I'll see if this   
chocolate's good."  
"Okay."  
Marron diligently opened the box of chocolates and popped  
one into her mouth.   
"Hm?" she mumbled and then she spit out a diamond ring.  
"What in the world?" she said as she went to the kitchen.  
[How in the heck...] Trunks thought as he followed Marron.  
"A ring?" Bra asked Marron.  
"I don't know how it got there..." Marron said.  
"Um...a ring in the chocolate? I wonder what happened?" Trunks  
asked as he looked over at Goten.  
"What?" Goten whispered.  
"Trunks, I think your mom probably lost this in the mix." Marron  
said. "Here." She gave the ring to Trunks.  
"Um...thanks."  



	6. I Try

----------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 5 I Try  
  
  
"I can't believe you put the ring in the chocolate! Did you   
even wash it?!" Trunks yelled.  
"Yeah!" replied Goten.  
"I told you that I wasn't gonna ask her!"  
"Why not?"  
"'Cause...I...I just don't know!"  
"She really likes you. She'd probably just burst out 'Oh  
yes, Trunks! I will!'"  
"No way. She's not like that. I just have a feeling that...she...  
has a very good reason to turn me down. I just don't know exactly..."  
"Don't you even want to try?"  
"She'll never want to...y'know."  
"You didn't answer the question."  
"Because there is no answer."  
"Whadya mean 'Because there's no answer'? C'mon, you're prez  
of a giganteus company and you had the guts to fight with big time  
people and now you're saying that you can't ask your girlfriend  
a simple question?"  
"She's not my girlfriend! And it' not a simple question. It  
could change the entire course of history!"  
"Geez, don't be so dramatic."  
"How could I ask such an important question? I can't even call  
her my girlfriend yet."  
"Why not? You went on dates, right?"  
"Just 'outings'. Nothing special."  
"Nothing special?"  
"Well...there was one kiss..."  
"You kissed?"  
"It was just a small one!"  
"Was there tongue?"  
"Heck no!"  
"Yeah right..."  
"..."  
"You're the one she loves and I get tongue. Wonder why?"  
"You kissed her?!"  
"Hey, she started it!"  
"And you..."  
"DON'T KILL ME!"  
"*sigh* I'm not gonna kill you. It's just..."  
"Why're you so bummed out? I mean, she does love YOU afterall."  
"Maybe she was right. Maybe we aren't destined for each other.  
I'm just convincing myself."  
"C'mon, that kiss didn't mean anything. She just did that 'cause  
you were still with my niece and she was desperate."  
"Okay, I believe you."  
"And y'know, I'm a cute guy so of course I was her number one  
choice. I mean, it's not my fault I'm so lovable. Anyone  
could plainly see that..."  
"All right! I got it! Shut up now!"  
"Okay!" Goten paused. "It's not my fault..."  
"Quit it already!"  
"Are you gonna ask her or not?"  
"Of course I'm not."  
"Isn't she worth it to just try?"  
"Well...of course she is."  
"Then ask her! Is that so hard to understand?!"  
"But..."  
"Bawk! Bawk! Bawk!"  
"Shuddap!"  
"Maybe I'll just ask her."  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
"Well, that was a stupid thing to say."  
"Why I..."  
"I DARE you to ask her!"  
"I..."  
"Double dare!"  
"Well..."  
"Triple dare!"  
"OK!"  
"HA!"  
"What do you mean 'ha'?"  
"You gotta ask her!"  
"I..." Trunks realized what he did and smacked his forehead. "Kuso!"  
  
  
"Trunks?" Marron asked.  
"Wh-what is it?" Trunks said.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Me? Oh, I'm just fine! *hehe*"  
"Do you wanna make a hole in the floor or something? You've  
been walking back and forth for the last 15 minutes."  
"I have?"  
"Mm hm." Marron said with a nod.  
"Well...I'm kinda nervous."  
"About what?"  
"I..." Trunks turned around and took Marron's hands in his. "Marron,  
there is something I've been wanting to ask you..."  
"What is it?"  
"I want to...well...I...will you..."  
{bbbrrring! bbbrrring! bbbrrring!}  
"Will you..." {bbbrrring! bbbrrring!} "Wait just a moment."  
Trunks let go of Marron's hands and took out his cellular phone.  
"Just one moment." he said. He turned around.  
"Hello?" he asked the other person on the line. "Trunks  
Briefs speaking. Yeah, hi! Okay... Are you sure? But I... Well...  
if I have to... I do? I really don't know... Can't you send  
someone else? What? I'm the only one? Well... How long will it take?  
Well, all right. I'll see you soon. Yeah. Same here. Bye."  
Trunks hung up.  
"Trunks, who was it?" Marron asked.  
"It was my mother." Trunks replied in a sad tone.  
"You look quite glum. What happened?" Marron asked.  
"I..." Trunks closed his eyes and faced Marron.  
"Marron, I have to go." he said.  
"Um...okay."  
"I have to leave on business for a while."  
"You do?"  
"Yeah."  
"How long will you be gone?"  
"I don't know. My mom says that I'm gonna have to travel around  
the world doing business with other countries. It could take  
even months...or even years."  
"Years?!"  
Trunks nodded in response.  
"When do you leave?"  
"Tomorrow..."  
"Well...I'm really going to miss you."  
"I'll miss you, too."  
"..."  
"... Well...I'd better go pack."  
"Um...need any help?"  
"N-n-no thanks."  
"You'd better start now..."  
"Sure."  
"I'd better be heading home now. I'll see you sometime."  
Marron started to leave, with her head bowed down so she would  
not meet Trunks' eyes and that he could not see the tears which  
were starting to fall.  
"Marron...?" Trunks said softly. Marron turned around.  
"Yes?" she asked in a quiet tone.  
"Um...nothing! Nothing! Never mind." Trunks said.  
"Okay..." Marron could only whisper. She left, trying not to  
let Trunks see her tears which stained her cheeks. But Trunks  
did see. As Marron turned away from him, her tears stained his  
heart.  
"Marron..."  
  
  
(Trunks) I love Marron so much but now I'm starting to think we're  
not meant to be. I'm not the perfect guy for her. I hardly fit  
the description. I try to ask her the question but I just can't.  
Now I have to leave for Kami-only-knows-how-many months or even  
years. Maybe I'm wrong about us being destined for each other.  
Maybe I should give up. Maybe I should stop loving her...  
  
  
Marron ran as fast as she could when she finally stepped out of  
Capsule Corp. It was like she were running from the devil. But  
Trunks was no devil, he was an angel. Marron didn't even care  
about the rain. She let the drops of water fall on her because  
what really mattered was the storm of thoughts and emotions  
going in her brain...in her heart. She ran even faster at the  
thought of Trunks. She almost fell in a puddle because of the  
confusion and the emotions swirling in her mind. She tried not  
to cry in front of Trunks. But in the rain, she could let all  
her feelings out because she could not try anymore and because  
the rain only knew of her emotions. That she could not try. 


	7. Pen Pal

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 6 Pen Pal  
  
  
"Are you sure that it's okay that I came?" Marron asked. "I'm  
not bothering you, am I?"  
"Not at all. I'm glad you came." replied Trunks.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."  
"I mean, I don't know how long you'll be gone and I'm really  
going to miss you."  
"How much?"  
"A lot."  
"I'll miss you a lot, too."  
"Flight 292 to Hong Kong will be boarding in 5 minutes." the  
speaker announced. "Flight 292 to Hong Kong will be boarding in  
5 minutes. Flight 292..."  
"Well, that's my plane." Trunks said.  
"Good luck."  
"Thanks. I'll write to you."  
"I'll write back." Marron paused and then she tiptoed to give  
Trunks a light peck on his cheek.  
"Well...gotta go." Trunks said. He turned around but then  
stopped. Then he took something out of his pocket and looked  
back at Marron.  
"But before I do..." He took Marron's hand and put something   
in it. "I want you to have this."  
Marron opened her hand and found a ring.   
"Isn't this the ring I found in the chocolate?" she asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Doesn't it belong to someone else?"  
"No. It was just something I got and I want you to have it."  
"Why? It looks pretty expensive."  
"Um... Well, you are my girlfriend, aren't you?"   
Marron blushed.  
"Uh...Trunks, those dates weren't real dates, right? I mean..."  
"Well, if it isn't because you are...we are...y'know, then it's  
because I really like you."  
"Well, it does seem like...y'know. It's pretty much a little date."  
"And if it isn't then...um...well...w-will you..."  
"Flight 292 to Hong Kong is now boarding." the speaker interrupted.  
"Last call for Flight 292. Flight 292 to Hong Kong..."  
"You'd better go now." Marron said.  
"Yeah. I'll se ya." Trunks started to turn away and then he stopped.  
"Just one more thing..." he said.  
"What?" Marron asked. Trunks leaned down towards Marron and  
kissed her. After the kiss ended, Marron was blushing furiously.  
"Bye." Trunks whispered as he started to leave. Marron felt  
her lips as she watched Trunks go.  
[I love you, Trunks-kun.]  
  
  
Trunks looked out at the window as he waited for the plane to  
take off. He wished that Marron was right there, sitting beside  
him. But instead it was some big fat guy in a suit, snoring   
away. Trunks would have taken his private jet but it was out  
for repairs. Bra had tried to fly it but then, she "accidentally"  
pressed the button which almost made her crash.  
Trunks looked out at the window again. He was already missing  
Marron. He was missing her so much that his heart felt like  
it was going to burst. He reached into his breast pocket to  
take out a picture with Marron. It was a group picture because  
he never got to take a picture of Marron by herself or them  
as a couple. As he dug in his pocket, he felt his pen and got  
an idea. He took out both the picture and the pen. He took out  
a piece of paper from his suitcase and started writing a letter.  
  
My dear Marron,  
I miss you so much. Even here, in the plane that hasn't taken  
off yet. I wish I didn't have to do this. I'll try to work  
really fast so we can see each other soon. And when I do,  
maybe we can have a real date.   
  
Trunks  
  
  
  
Marron quickly tore up the envelope with Trunks' letter and  
read it. It was short but she loved it. She took out a pen and  
paper and immediately started writing.  
  
Dear Trunks,  
I miss you terribly. I wish you didn't have to go either. Good  
luck on your business.  
I love the ring you gave me and I will treasure it forever.  
I'll wear it everyday so I won't forget you. I hope you don't  
forget me. If you do, it's okay. I know you have lots of things  
to do and I don't mind that you don't write to me so often. I  
just want to keep in touch and I want to have the knowledge that  
you still know me.  
How's business? Your first stop is Hong Kong, isn't it? I've  
never been there but I heard that it's a very nice place. Do  
you get to go sightseeing? There are many good things to see  
over there in Hong Kong or so I've heard. Where are you going  
next?  
There's nothing much going on here. It's just the same. Goten  
told me that he and Paris broke up. I feel really sorry for  
him but I'm sure they'll make up again, I know it. I just  
hope that Goten feels better soon.  
Well, that's about all I have to say. Maybe we could go on  
real date. Maybe. I miss you very much. Have a nice trip!  
  
Marron  
  
  
Trunks yawned as he left the meeting room. It was the most  
boring discussion he had. And to think that the other men  
were actually enjoying it! Trunks yawned again at the thought.  
He went into the elevator and pressed the button to the main  
lobby. He stepped out and headed for the door.  
"Mr. Trunks Briefs!" someone had called out to him. He turned  
around and saw a woman at the front desk waving at him. He  
walked towards her.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"You receive letter." she said with a mild Cantonese accent.  
She took out an envelope and gave it to Trunks.  
"Is that all?" Trunks asked.  
"Yes, that is all." the woman replied.  
"Well, okay." Trunks said as he began to leave. "Xie xie."  
"Xie xie?" the woman asked. "That is Mandarin. We here in  
Hong Kong speak Cantonese."  
"Oh, right. Well, thank you very much."  
Trunks bowed Japanese style and left the building. He got  
into his limo and took out the envelope. It was from Marron.  
He quickly opened it and began to read it. After he was done,  
he began to write another letter.  
  
Dear Marron,  
I'm really glad that you wrote back. And I'll be needing the  
luck. I need it in case I fall asleep.  
I've had that ring for quite some time and I wanted to give  
it to you a long time ago. I want to ask you something so badly  
but I just can't. Not in this letter. I have to ask you personally.  
I want to let you know that I will never ever forget you.  
Not on my life! The only way I could forget about you is by  
having amnesia.  
You heard right about Hong Kong. I went sightseeing a little  
and it seemed like a very nice place. Beautiful. I'm leaving  
for Ho Chi Mihn city tomorrow and then to Taipei. I have quite  
a tight schedule but I won't have to worry about that in a week  
or so.  
I hope that Goten feels better soon...or maybe not. Oh well.  
I really hope that we can go on a real date. Please put it into  
consideration. I miss you a lot, too. I'll see you soon, I hope.  
  
Trunks  
  
  
  
Marron almost ripped the letter Trunks sent her in half  
because of her haste. She read it carefully.  
[I wonder what was the question he wanted to ask me was.] she  
thought. [A ring? A question? Maybe he wants to propose to me.  
No way! Trunks isn't going to propose to me...or is he? Nah!] 


	8. I Left My Heart in San Francisco

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 7 I Left My Heart in San Francisco  
  
  
Trunks yawned as he left the meeting room. It was the same  
in every place he'd been to. Enter meeting room, talk about  
something boring, exit meeting room, yawn. Just as the elevator  
was going to close, someone called out to him.  
"Hold the door, please!" a girl with blue hair said as she  
ran to the elevator. Trunks immediately put his hand on the   
elevator door to stop it.  
"Thank you very much!" the girl said as she entered the elevator.  
"No problem." said Trunks. Trunks noticed that the girl was  
staring at him.  
"I have this feeling that I know you from somewhere." the girl  
said. Trunks looked at the girl closely.  
"I think I do, too." Trunks said.  
"Are you by any chance," the girl said. "Trunks Briefs?"  
"Yeah!" Trunks replied.  
"Trunks! It's me, Nusumi Aino!" the girl squealed.  
"Nusumi Aino? Nusumi Aino!"  
"Yeah! Remember me?"  
"Of course! What are you doing here?"  
"The question is, what are YOU doing here? I thought you hated  
this kinda thing!"  
"My mom made me do it."  
"Figures."  
"Why are you here?"  
"I'm a big business person now. I work for Six Star Incorporated."  
"A very good place."  
"Well, here's my stop. I gotta go."  
"Wait, Nusumi! I mean, we haven't seen each other in quite some  
time and I'd like to get reacquainted."  
"Um...sure! I'd love to." She took out a piece of paper and  
started writing something on it.  
"Here's my number." she said. "I'll be in San Francisco for  
a week. I'll see you sometime, 'kay?"  
"'Kay."  
  
  
"I hear that this is a good place." Nusumi said.  
"Seems nice enough." Trunks replied. The waiter came back and  
placed their orders on the table.  
"Enjoy your meal." he said and then he left.  
"Looks human enough." Trunks joked. Nusumi giggled and Trunks  
smiled at seeing Nusumi smile like that. He thought she looked  
very cute. Then she started eating. Trunks couldn't eat. He  
would rather watch Nusumi eat. Her eyes were focused on the  
food but Trunks could see them clearly. Her beautiful blue eyes.  
It matched perfectly with her beautiful blue hair. Nusumi  
looked up at Trunks.  
"Trunks, aren't you hungry?" she asked. Trunks awoke from his  
daydream.  
"Um...yeah! I'm okay." he replied. Nusumi gave him a warm  
smile and continued with her meal.  
  
  
Trunks and Nusumi were at the Golden Gate Bridge, looking at  
the stars. Nusumi was busy talking about business stuff but  
Trunks was actually interested in what she wanted to say. She  
made business talk kind of...fun.  
"I'm not boring you, am I?" Nusumi asked, looking up at Trunks.  
"No. Not at all." Trunks said. Nusumi smiled but didn't   
continue talking. They just enjoyed the view. The stars, the  
sea, the lights. And Trunks enjoyed Nusumi.  
  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Nusumi said. "I had a great  
time with you, Trunks."  
"I wish this could have lasted forever." Trunks said.  
"Me too." Nusumi said as tears formed in her eyes. Trunks  
wiped away the tears. Then he leaned down and kissed Nusumi.  
"Marry me, Nusumi." he whispered. Nusumi was shocked but she  
smiled.  
"I don't know what to say, Trunks." she whispered back.  
"Say you will." Trunks said.  
"I-I will marry you, Trunks!" Nusumi burst out in words and  
tears.  
  
  
Marron looked out her window. She hadn't received a letter  
from Trunks in two weeks already.  
[Trunks, where are you?] 


	9. Friends

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 8 Friends  
  
  
"Hey Marron! Goten's here!" said Kurillin from downstairs.  
"I'm coming, Papa!" Marron replied. She patted her cheeks  
to keep her awake and managed to get downstairs.  
"You look awful." Goten said as she came down.  
"I know, I know." Marron replied. "I just couldn't sleep."  
"Is it about Trunks?" Goten asked. Marron snapped awake.  
"Um...kinda." she said softly.  
"Well, um, these are for you." Goten said, handing Marron  
a bouquet of roses and a chocolate heart.  
"What for?" Marron asked.  
"It's White Day!" Goten said.  
"Oh yeah! I completely forgot. My, how time flies by."   
"I was kinda saving these for Paris but since we broke up and  
all, I wanted to give them to you."  
"You really shouldn't have."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then I'll take them back."  
"Okay."  
"Why are you saying that?!"  
"Because that's what I should say."  
"Don't you want it?!"  
"Yes."  
"Then why are you letting me take them back?"  
"It was your decision."  
"..."  
Goten and Marron looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
They didn't know why, they just did.  
"Here. Just take it." Goten said.  
"Thank you very much." said Marron.  
"Well, will you be my White Day-tine?"  
"Sure!"  
  
  
"Goodbye Mama! Goodbye Papa! I'll see you soon!" Marron said as  
she waved goodbye to her parents.  
"Have a nice time!" Juuhachigou said.  
"Take care of her, Goten!" Kurillin said.  
"I will!" replied Goten, flying off with Marron.  
"Are you sure it's okay to travel this way, Goten?" Marron asked.  
"Yep."  
"This is kinda scary."  
"Don't worry. I may not be an Einstein but I can fly well."  
"Right. So where are we going?"  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"I don't know. The event was planned last minute so I don't  
really have time to think about that."  
"We could go to a restaurant or somethin'. But I really think  
that's what anyone would do, ne?"  
"The restaurants probably are full by now."  
"How about an amusement park? Hurling after a long roller coaster  
ride isn't exactly the most romantic thing to do so there might  
be lots of space over there."  
"Vomit on White Day?"  
"Bad idea, huh?"  
"Sounds like fun!"  
  
  
Taorete kiso na biru no mori no sumi  
Hazumu kokyu o nomikonde kakureta  
  
On the edge of a forest of buildings which seem about to tople over  
I hid, holding back my excited breathing  
  
Himitsu no roji o surinuke  
Yubisaki kasume, nigeru furenzu  
Tada no gemu ja nakatta  
Unmei sae kimeta'n da  
  
Going through a secret alley  
Fleeing friends, just within reach of fingertips  
It wasn't a game, it  
Was decided by destiny  
  
Kaerimichi ni otoshita pan ga  
Asufaruto de kudakete mo  
Seneka tataku kaze ga hakobu yo  
Natsukashii ashi-oto, soshite  
kimi no koe  
  
Even if the little trail of bread (crumbs) I left behind me on the way  
home  
Crumbles into the asphalt  
The wind which pounds into my back carries them to me, the  
Sound of your nostalgic foot-steps and then, your voice  
  
  
  
Goten landed and let go of Marron. They walked to the door of  
the Kame House.  
"Thank you for the lovely day, Goten." Marron said.  
"Don't mention it!" Goten replied. Marron was about to go  
inside when she caught Goten staring at her with an odd look  
on his face. Marron turned to Goten and gave him a goodnight kiss.  
"Oyasumi nasai, Goten." she whispered as she slipped inside  
her house.  
"Oyasumi..."  
  
Marron smiled to herself as she walked into the kitchen. Her  
mail was on the table and she picked them up as she prepared  
herself some tea. Junk mail, junk mail, a subscription form  
and...a letter from Trunks. Marron's eyes widened as she read  
the name on the letter. She forgot about her tea and ripped  
open the envelope. She read it and collapsed on a nearby chair.  
"Marriage..."  
  
  
"Marron!" Goten called out as he ran to Marron. Marron didn't  
look up. It was raining hard but Marron didn't care. She kept  
her eyes on a letter in her hands.  
"Marron, I've been looking all over for you." Goten said as he  
reached her. Marron didn't respond.  
"Marron, are you all right?" Goten asked. Marron closed her  
eyes and her hands flew up to muffle her sobs. Goten sat next to  
Marron and tried to comfort her. Goten picked up the letter  
that Marron dropped on the ground.  
"It's an invitation to Trunks' wedding." he said to himself.  
"He forgot about me!" Marron said through her tears.  
"Don't cry, Marron. It's not that big a deal."  
"It is to me!"  
"I'm sure you'll find someone else soon enough."  
"No! Trunks was the only person I ever truly loved in that way."  
"Trunks isn't the only person in the world."  
"He is in mine..."  
"Oh c'mon, you'll find somebody else, I know it. There's always  
another boy."  
"There will never be another boy!" Marron uncovered her face  
and looked at Goten.  
"True love always lasts forever." she said.  
"It may or may not," Goten said. "But I know that you and Trunks  
will still be friends no matter what. And I think that friendship  
is enough...just for now."  
Marron smiled and buried her face in Goten chest.  
"We'll always be friends, right, Goten-kun?" she asked. Goten  
hesitated for a second then smiled down at Marron.  
"Yeah. Always. No matter what, we'll always be friends."  
  
  
When I think about the first time  
I thought I found someone who cared for me  
But things were not as they appeared to be  
  
Rainy day man  
On your shoulder I cried  
When my first brush with love  
Left me shaking inside  
Rainy day man  
  
Ever since I can remember  
Just like a brother you've been strong and true  
Always been the one to see me through  
  
Rainy day man  
You're much more than a friend  
I would give anything  
Just to see you again  
Rainy day man  
  
Always been the one to see me through  
  
Rainy day man  
On your shoulder I cried  
When my first brush with love   
Left me shaking inside  
  
Rainy day man  
You're much more than a friend  
I would give anything   
Just to see you again  
  
Rainy day man  
Rainy day man  
Rainy day man  
Rainy day man 


	10. Just an Illusion

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 9 Just an Illusion  
  
  
Dreaming of you  
Mid'le of the night  
The moment we met   
It was love at first sight  
  
How could I have  
These feelings for you  
Such strong emotions  
  
  
Marron found herself awake with sweat all over her body. Her  
breathing was rapid. She looked over at the clock and saw that  
it was 12:23 in the morning. She was having a dream about  
Trunks. They were together and it seemed like they would never  
be apart. Then he disappeared...like an illusion...  
  
  
Just an illusion  
Nothing to feel  
Back in the world where  
My dreams aren't real  
  
I want to touch  
This desire's too much  
Now I'm alone  
In my room, I groan  
Of the pain  
  
  
She lay down on her bed, trying to sleep but she just couldn't.  
She stared at the wall. A picture of her family and friends  
hung on the wall. The sight of Trunks made her heart ache. She  
wanted to reach out and touch him but she knew she couldn't.  
She could never touch him again. She could dream of him for  
as long as she wanted but she could never make her dreams come  
true. She felt so hopeless and heartbroken.  
  
  
I try to hide  
What's left of me, inside  
Why did you leave me alone  
Alone--Alone by myself  
An illusion  
  
Image in my head  
I cry in my bed  
Longing for your touch  
Too much--just too much  
  
  
Marron put her sheets over her head. She tried to hold back the  
tears that wanted to be let out. She couldn't cry. It wouldn't  
do anything for her. Crying was just stupid. Nobody would care.  
Why would they? She was just a hopeless little girl.   
Marron was scared to let her tears fall. If she did, she  
would be opening up her heart. If she did, someone could take  
away what was left of her. The pain was too much. She couldn't  
hold back the tears anymore so she cried. She cried because  
no one was there to steal the remaining feelings she had. She  
cried and cried and cried.  
  
  
Goten walked over to Marron.  
"Hey. Are you better?" he asked.  
"A little." Marron managed to say. Goten sat down next to her.  
"It's in two months." Goten said.  
"I know."  
"And he's coming this weekend."  
Marron was awakened by what Goten said.  
"He's coming back?" she asked with a tone of happiness and sorrow  
in her voice.  
"Yeah." Goten replied. Marron wanted to act out the joy she  
felt inside but realized that he probably would be coming with  
his new bride-to-be.  
"Why would I care?" Marron said.  
"You love him, don't you?" Goten asked.  
"But he doesn't return my feelings."  
"He's happy, isn't he?"  
"Well...I guess."  
"Isn't that what you want for him?"  
"I want him to be happy but...I..."  
"Want it to be with you."  
Marron could only reply with a nod.  
"Then you're jealous." Goten said.  
"I know that." Marron replied.  
"But you want him to be happy and being jealous is caring about  
yourself. He's with who he wants to be with and that's what matters."  
"Well...it kinda selfish of me to want him all for myself..."  
Marron looked at Goten and smiled. Then she burst out laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Goten asked.  
"Nothing, nothing." Marron said. "It's just, I never expected  
those kind of things to come from your mouth."  
"It is kinda weird, huh?"  
"Where do you get these things?"  
"My best friend Marron."  
Marron stared at Goten for a while.  
"I told you that?" she asked in surprise.  
"You told me that when me and Paris broke up." Goten said.  
"I...I guess I did!" Marron said with a smile. The two laughed  
for a moment and then looked out at the sea.  
"Thank you, Goten-kun." Marron said.  
"For what?" Goten asked.  
"Being there all the time."  
Goten smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you too, Marron."  
"For what?"  
"Telling me what to say."  
Marron smiled.  
"We'll always be friends, right?" Marron asked.  
"Always." Goten replied.  
"No matter what?"  
"No matter what."  
"We'll always be there for each other and it'll never be just  
an illusion."  
"Never."  
Marron smiled and her eyes were getting teary because Goten  
was the only one who ever made a promise to her like that.  
But she kept her tears inside because Goten already knew how  
she felt and tears would do nothing but worry him.  
"Thank you." she said.  
"For what?"  
"Nothing. Just thank you."  
  
  



	11. Kimi Iro Omoi (Missing You)

----------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 1O Kimi Iro Omoi (Missing You)  
  
  
Trunks breathed in the air. He was back where he belonged.  
He stepped into his limo and took out his cell phone. He  
dialed Nusumi's number.  
#"Hello! This is Aino Nusumi speaking."  
"It's me! Trunks."  
#"Trunks! Are you in Japan already?"  
"Yeah."  
#"How are you doing?"  
"Fine. You?"  
#"Just finished up on a meeting. Boy, was it long!"  
"I really miss you, Nusumi."  
#"Me too. But in two months, we'll be stuck forever!"  
"Why don't you just quit your job? I mean, I AM the richest guy  
in the world."  
#"You may be the richest guy in the world but it doesn't mean  
that you can order me around. I worked really hard for this job   
and I'm not just going to throw it away because I'm married to  
you! I still would like to be my own person, not just Mrs. Briefs."  
"I know, I know, I'm sorry."  
#"Well, I'd better go."  
"Sure. Call me as soon as you can."  
#"I will. Bye!"  
"I love you."  
#"Same here. Bye!"  
"Bye!"  
Trunks hung up and then looked out the window. Japan didn't  
change much. When he arrived at Capsule Corp., he was greeted  
by his mother and sister. His father, of course, was training  
in the gravity room. His mother informed him that she was throwing  
a Welcome Home party the next day and that he should get some  
rest. So he did.  
When Trunks woke up, Bra was watching the anime show "Akazukin  
Chacha". It was just starting.  
"You actually watch that?" Trunks asked.  
"Sure. I love it!"   
"Bra, you're seventeen years old and you watch a kid's show."  
"It's better than Gundam Wing."  
"Hey! Gundam Wing is an excellent anime!"  
"Of course it is."  
Trunks frowned and headed to the kitchen. The song "Kimi Iro  
Omoi" on Akazukin Chacha was on. The song sounded very good  
after a long trip around the world so Trunks decided to listen  
to it.  
"Nice song." Trunks said as the song ended. But Bra didn't  
hear him. She was too busy watching the show. Trunks shrugged  
and went to the kitchen.  
  
  
"Hey bud!" Goten said as he saw Trunks.  
"Goten! Long time no see!" Trunks said. Trunks exchanged greetings  
with Goku, Gohan, Chichi, Videl, Mr. Satan and even Pan who seemed   
to be doing very well with her boyfriend, the one that she fell for  
that broke her and Trunks up. Pan seemed a little depressed that  
she wasn't the one who ended up with Trunks but she was very  
happy for him.  
  
Kurillin parked the car and everybody stepped out.  
"Long time since I've been here." Kurillin said to himself. He  
looked at his wife who seemed quite anxious to see her friend  
Bulma and then to his daughter who seemed to want to go back  
home.  
"Are you all right, Marron?" he asked. Marron looked up at him.  
"Yes. I'm fine, Papa." she replied. Kurillin smiled at her  
but he still knew that his daughter was bothered by something.  
The family walked over to Capsule Corp. and was greeted by Bulma.  
"Kurillin! So glad you could make it. And Juu-san! I am so happy  
to see you again!" Bulma said.  
"It's been quite a long time, hasn't it, Bulma-san?" Juuhachigou  
said. "A perfect day to catch up on lost time."  
"Definitely!" Bulma replied. "How are you, Marron?"  
"I'm fine, Bulma-san." Marron said with a bow. She and her father  
went to the Sons to talk.  
"I'm telling you, Juu-san, you've brought up your daughter  
so well that I'm starting to wish that she were my own." Bulma said.  
"She could if she had gotten Trunks first." Juuhachigou said.  
"Yes." Bulma replied. "If only..."  
"But I'm sure that Trunks picked a fine girl to marry." Juuhachigou  
said. "You brought him up to choose fine things."  
"Thank you very much, Juu. I'm sure your daughter will find  
a fine catch herself."  
"I hope so."  
Juuhachigou looked at her daughter talking with Goten. Even  
though Trunks was unavailable, Goten was a nice boy. Her husband  
and Goku were very good friends and if Marron and Goten got   
together, their families would be closer. She could also keep  
in touch with her two friends, Chichi and Videl. Maybe she could  
set her daughter up with Goten.  
  
"Have you spoken with Trunks yet?" Goten asked.  
"No." Marron replied.  
"Why not?"  
"I'm kinda nervous about all this."  
"Why? He's your friend."  
"I know that. But he's changed, Goten. I don't know how much."  
"Who cares? That doesn't matter."  
"But he forgot about me."  
"It doesn't mean he can't remember you."  
"Well..."  
"Go!" Goten said as he gave Marron a slight push towards Trunks.  
Marron looked back at him but then continued to Trunks. Trunks  
was by himself, looking at Pan and her boyfriend. He sighed  
because they were so happy and he would have to wait two long  
months until he had that kind of happiness.  
"Um...Trunks?" Marron said softly. Trunks was almost startled  
but then he saw Marron and a smile manifested on his lips.  
"Marron!" he said.  
"You remember me?" Marron asked happily.  
"Of...of course I do." Trunks stammered. He just realized that  
he completely forgot about Marron since he met up with Nusumi.  
"How are you?" Trunks asked.  
"I'm fine." Marron replied.  
"It's been such a long time." Trunks said.  
"Yes. Very long." Marron said.  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" Trunks just suddenly blurted out. He  
blushed and Marron blushed.  
"No." Marron said.  
"I'm sure you'll find someone." Trunks said in a comforting tone.  
"Yeah. Sure." Marron said. "I see you've found someone."  
"Yeah. She's the best. Her name's Nusumi Aino and she's 29 years  
old."  
"The same as you, huh?"  
"We went to school together. She works for Six Star Incorporated."  
"A big business person like you, huh?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm sure you'll be a very good husband and wife."  
"I see you got the news."  
"You sent me an invitation."  
"I did? Strange... I really don't remember sending you one although  
I probably would've."  
The two were silent for a while. Then Pan and her boyfriend  
caught Marron's eye.  
"Those two certainly like each other a lot." Marron commented.  
"It seems that they've grown to love each other." Trunks said.  
"It's amazing that true love can be found at such a young  
age."  
"Or that kind of love at all."  
"I wish I had someone like that."  
"You'll find him soon."  
"I already have..." Marron whispered. Trunks stared at Marron.  
"What did you say?" he asked. Marron looked up at him and blushed.  
"Nothing at all." she said.  
"Sure."  
  
  
(Marron) I wish I didn't love Trunks so much. I thought I would  
collapse because of the pressure. I'm just glad that I didn't.  
I love him so much yet I also hate him for not knowing how I  
feel. How is that possible? How could you hate someone you  
love so much? It's because I make bad choices. That's why I'll  
never find true love. Maybe when I do, I won't get to experience  
it.   
  
  
Bra was looking through her mail and saw that she got something  
from Marron. She opened it up and began to read it.  
  
Dear Bra,  
I just had to write this letter. I can't help it. I have to  
tell you that I love your brother very much. So much that it  
hurts and I hate him for that. I'm so confused with my feelings.  
I wrote to you because you're one of my best friends. Goten  
already knew about my feelings for Trunks and I want you to  
know because you're the one with that special brother-sister  
bond with him. It's either that or it's because I have no one  
else to turn to except Goten. I need to communicate with a  
female once in a while.  
Well, you know now that I love your brother but you just  
don't know how much. My heart was completely broken when I  
got that wedding invitation. I just can't explain how much  
I was hurt. This sounds really dramatic but it's what I really  
want to tell you. Thank you for taking the time to read this.  
  
Your friend,  
Marron  
  
Bra clutched the letter in her hands. She felt really  
important. That she was the one Marron poured out her feelings  
to. She might have not been the first one but she was one.  
Bra could feel Marron's tears. They were best friends. She,  
Marron and Pan. But of course, Marron could not tell this to  
Trunks' ex-girlfriend but they were all best friends.  
"Bra honey! Can you help me out here!" Bulma called out.   
"Coming, mom!" Bra replied. She absentmindedly left the  
letter on the table to help her mother. Then Trunks came in  
to get a cup of coffee and he stopped a letter on the table.  
It was from Marron so it was probably for him and his sister  
was taking a peek. He read the letter and was stunned for a   
moment. Then he was snapped awake by the telephone ringing. He  
picked it up and answered it.  
"Hello?"  
#"Trunks? It's Kurillin. Is Marron there?"  
  
  
Trunks looked all over for Marron but couldn't find her. Her  
parents said that she was supposed to be home since this  
afternoon but she didn't come back. Trunks offered to help  
and if he didn't find her by the next day, they would have  
more people to help. It was already midnight and Trunks was  
about to give up when he realized that Tsuki park was just  
across the street from him.   
He walked on the trail and searched. Then he heard a soft  
sound of sobbing. He followed it and it lead to a blonde girl  
on a bench crouched up like a ball, crying. He walked over  
to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She was startled  
by him. Then she looked up at him with teary blue eyes.   
She turned away from him and frantically wiped away her tears.  
She couldn't let him see her cry. She couldn't cry at all.  
"Marron, why didn't you come home?" Trunks asked. Marron  
recalled the last time she ran away. Goten was the one looking  
for her. When he did, that wasn't what he asked. He told her  
how worried he was. But now Trunks...   
"I needed to be by myself for a while." Marron replied.  
"Let's get you home now." Trunks said.  
"No."   
"Why not?"  
"I'll go home later."  
"Why? Your parents are worried sick about you."  
"I know that. But I have some stuff I have to deal with."  
"Like what?"  
"Something personal."  
"Is it a certain boy?"  
"Well...not...not really..."  
"Then what is it?"  
"It's none of your business."  
"Yes it is. You're my friend and I want to help you."  
"You would never understand."  
"I would if you explained it to me."  
"But I can't."  
  
  
Motto kokoro no naka o  
Futari mise aetanara  
Kotae watsukameru yo  
  
Nani ga kanashikute  
Naiteru no ka  
Kizukanai boku o yurushite  
  
Kokoro goto  
Karada goto  
Butsuka ni aetara  
Futari kono mama  
Kawatte yukeru  
  
Zutto kimi iro omoi  
Ima mo nemure nai yoru ni  
Kimi o dakishime ni ikou  
Ooh aishiteru  
  
Motto kokoro no naka o  
Futari mise aetanara  
Kotae watsukameru yo  
  
  
Only if we could show each other' hearts  
We could find the answers   
I'm sorry for  
Not understanding what made you cry  
Only if we hit it off with our mind,  
Our relationship would change  
Your feeling towards me all this time.  
I will go hug you when I have troubles sleeping (I love you)  
Only if we could show each others' hearts  
We could find the answers.  
  
  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, mama, papa. Bye." Marron said  
to the phone and then she hung up.  
"Guess it's time to get to bed." Trunks said. "The only  
problem is that all the guest bedrooms are being retouched and  
you can't stay there."  
"That's okay. I'll sleep on the couch if that's all right with  
you." Marron said.  
"No, no. I could never let you do that. You sleep on my bed."  
A slight blush was on Marron's cheeks.  
"If I did, I'd feel really uncomfortable and I wouldn't be  
able to sleep at all."  
"There's nothing to be uncomfortable about."  
"There is. I mean, it's your bed and..."  
"Oh yeah."  
"Yeah what?"  
"Don't worry 'bout it. My room's clean today."  
"It's...it's not that."  
"Then what is it? If it makes you happier then we'll both sleep  
on my bed."  
"Well...um..."  
"It's not that serious."  
"If you're okay with it..."  
"I'm perfectly okay with it."  
"S-s-sure."  
"I'll get you some clothes to sleep in."  
"Uh...sure..."  
  
  
"Are you comfortable like this?" Marron asked.  
"Of course. Are you?"  
"Pretty...much..."  
"I don't know why you keep on asking about that."  
"It's just because I..."  
"No need for an explanation. Just get some rest."  
"Okay... Good night."  
"Good night."  
Marron shut her eyes and tried to go to sleep. It was just too  
hard to sleep with Trunks by her side. Thoughts were swirling  
in her mind.  
The position that she was in was getting quite comfortable. It  
was kinda nice having Trunks there. She didn't feel insecure.  
She felt quite safe, in a way. But even though she felt good,  
it was still hard to sleep. It was a habit of hers to roll over  
and hug her big stuffed panda bear when she couldn't sleep.  
She rolled over and embraced the figure beside her. Then  
she remembered that she wasn't home and opened to see that  
Trunks was staring at her in a startled way. Marron flinched.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said. "I just have this thing  
of..."  
"You don't need to explain." Trunks said softly. "It's all  
right."  
Marron calmed down and returned to her position.  
"If that's what you do to get to sleep, it's okay with me."  
"I..."  
"Really. I mean, we are friends, aren't we?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Come here."  
Marron hesitated for a moment then she moved closer to Trunks.  
Trunks had a smile on his face that melted her heart. Trunks  
made the first move and took Marron into his arms. Marron blushed  
furiously and she was grateful that Trunks couldn't see. Marron  
felt very comfortable and became sleepy.  
"I love you..." she whispered as she drifted off to sleep. Trunks  
looked at her and was confused. Then he smiled to himself and  
went to sleep. 


	12. Hinageshi

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 11 Hinageshi  
  
  
Marron opened the door to find a big bouquet of flowers and  
Goten's smiling face behind them.  
"Good morning, Goten." Marron said. "Is it White Day already?"  
"No, no." Goten replied, entering the house. "I just thought  
it might be nice to bring you these."  
Marron took the flowers and brought them into the kitchen. Goten  
followed her.  
"Really? That's really sweet. But why?" she asked.  
"Oh...I just needed...um..."  
"Well, what is it?"  
"It's just that I...um..."  
"What?"  
"Since...um...Trunks is unavailable, I was thinking that we  
could...get...together sometime... If that's all right with you,  
though!"  
"Um...I really don't know what to say."  
"It's all right with me if you don't wanna. It's not like I'm  
real anxious to 'coz my parents kinda also wanted me ta ask you  
out an' stuff and I really don't mind..."  
"Yes, Goten-kun. I'd love to!"  
"Uh...really?"  
"Sure. Why not?"  
"It's just 'cause you like Trunks so much and..."  
"I think it's time for me to move on, Goten. I should have done  
that a long time ago. So...do you still want to go out with me  
even if it is in favor of your parents?"  
"Of course!"  
  
  
"Thank you for the very lovely evening, Goten-kun." Marron  
said.  
"It was really nothing, really." Goten replied.  
"I should be getting home now."  
"Why?"  
"Well, this date is over, isn't it?"  
"Says who?"  
"...I guess nobody did!"  
"We still got lots of time! What do you wanna do?"  
"I don't know."  
"Why don't we look for a bar and get drunk on sake!"  
"What?!"  
"Jus' kiddin'! Why don't we...um...I don't know."  
"Uh...Goten?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think we could stop by Tsuki park?"  
"Of course we can! Do you wanna fly there?"  
"Err...okay. Just don't drop me."  
"No way! I would never let you fall."  
Goten picked up Marron and they flew to Tsuki park. When they  
arrived, Goten gently let down Marron. Marron sat down on a bench  
and Goten sat next to her. They didn't say anything. Marron was  
looking at the stars and Goten joined her. They looked at the night  
sky and no words were said.  
"I never actually looked at the stars like this." Goten finally  
said to break the silence barrier. "They're beautiful tonight."  
Marron nodded. "They're always beautiful."  
The two were silent for a while once again. Now Marron decided  
to make the first move.  
"Goten?" she asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you agree to go out with me just because your parents  
wanted you to?"  
"Heck no! They did want me to but that's not really the reason."  
"Then what is it? Is it because we're friends?"  
"Well...partly..."  
"You really didn't have to. Just because I'm really depressed  
about Trunks getting married to somebody else, it doesn't  
necessarily mean that I'm not happy for him. I am. You didn't  
have to do this just to cheer me up."  
"No. No, it's not that. Well, it's a little bit of that but the  
real reason that I asked you out was...was...because I like you  
a lot."  
"Me too."  
"But not just 'like'... The other 'like'..."  
"You mean that you...have a crush on me?"  
"Not really..."  
"Do mean that...you...do you...um..."  
"I...love...you..."  
Marron was speechless for a moment. It wasn't that what Goten  
said was unbelievable. He did tell her that once before. Marron  
just didn't know what to say. She really didn't love him back  
that way.  
"I guess you'd like to know how I feel about you, too." Marron  
said.  
"I would but...I mean, it's your business and I wouldn't want you  
to be telling me stuff that you're not ready to say."  
"You told me how you felt. Twice. I can't just leave you hanging  
in there. Even I'm hanging on when I know it's worthless but I  
also know that you can definitely get the girl you're meant to  
be with. I don't want to ruin that."  
"So it's...a 'no', right?"  
Marron was speechless once again. She looked down at her hands.  
They were trembling. Maybe it wasn't the right time after all. Her  
body was telling her that it wasn't time. She was too nervous to  
tell her friend her true feelings. But her heart and mind told her  
that Goten would understand and nothing was stopping her. Goten  
probably already did understand. He already knew. He just needed  
someone to tell him that.  
"You don't have to if you don't want to." Goten said.  
"No. I just have to. I..."  
"Tonight's not the right time for you, Marron."  
"Well..."  
"How about tomorrow? I'll wait here. In Tsuki park. If you  
show up then it means that you're ready to get over Trunks.  
If you don't then...I guess you aren't."  
"A-a-alright..."  
Marron was about to add something but instead, Goten placed  
a finger on her lips and just smiled. Then he looked up at the stars.  
  
  
Kyou, ame ga furidashita no dakara  
Yakusoku yabutte ie ni ita no, Mmm  
Gomen! kirai ni natta no ja nakute  
Nanto nakusou shitakatta  
  
Hana o ichirin, kazatte mita no  
Potari to shizuku, namida mitai ni...  
  
Hinageshi no hana de, nakute yokatta  
Mujaki ni sakuki ni wa narenai  
Na mo nai sono hana wa, watashi mitai ne  
Hissori hotori inoru no  
  
  
Today, because it began to rain  
I broke my promise to you, and stayed indoors, Mmm  
I'm sorry! It's not like I don't like you anymore, but  
I couldn't help doing it  
  
I tried decorating with a single flower  
A dewdrop fell, just like a tear...  
  
I'm glad it wasn't a poppy  
I'm unable to bloom so innocently  
That flower without a name seems just like me, don't you think?  
It reflects quietly, by itself  
  
  
  
Marron looked out at the rain pouring down. The water already had  
covered three inches of the beach but nobody was worrying yet.  
Even if it reached three feet, nobody would worry. Master Roshi  
and Oolong would be too busy watching girls on TV and her parents  
would know what to do if it was enough to sink the island. Marron  
had nothing to worry about...except one thing. Goten. He was  
probably at Tsuki park right now, waiting in the rain, soaking wet  
and sneezing. Marron wanted to go there but how would she? It  
was pouring out there and she had no means of transportation. Her  
parents couldn't fly her there because of the storm. She couldn't  
fly there by herself because, of course, she had been too afraid  
to learn how to fly and even if she did know, she wouldn't go  
out in that kind of weather. All she could do was to wait for  
the rain to stop or take the risk of trying to go there. She  
was so bored and very worried about Goten. Maybe he didn't want  
to go out in the rain either or he assumed that she couldn't  
come.  
"Marron!" Juuhachigou called out from the kitchen. Marron  
went to the kitchen.  
"What is it, Mama?" she asked.  
"Do you mind doing a chore for me?"  
"Sure."  
"I'd like you to water the plants."  
"What? Water the plants when there's a huge storm outside?"  
"It was only now that I remembered that the plants haven't been  
watered this week."  
"All right."  
Marron took out the watering can and filled it up. She watered  
the small palm trees in the pots and then the water vases. Then  
she remembered the bouquet that Goten gave her yesterday. She  
finished her errand and took out the flowers from the refrigerator.  
She got found an empty vase and put the flowers in water. They  
were very pretty. They were still fresh from being put in the  
refrigerator. Marron was quite skilled in flower arranging and  
decided to pass time by arranging the flowers. She was almost  
finished and realized that there was only one poppy flower and  
it didn't fit with the rest of the flowers. Goten probably  
picked out the flowers because they looked good individually but  
he didn't realize the error he made.  
She looked at the lone flower. All by itself but still, very  
beautiful. It kind of reminded her of...her. But she couldn't  
be as innocent as the poppy flower. She felt guilty for leaving  
Goten hanging. But he would understand, wouldn't he? She was  
really sorry for doing what she did and it wasn't like she didn't  
like him anymore. She had to break her promise because it was  
raining.  
  
  
Goten looked at himself. He was soaking wet. The rain managed  
to get to him even with an umbrella. Where was Marron? Goten  
was sure that Marron really wanted to move on. What if Marron  
thought that if she moved on, she would have to be with him but  
she didn't want to. Maybe she didn't like him. But they were  
good friends. They grew up together and knew each other well.  
Why would Marron want to break her heart again? But why would  
Trunks want anybody else than Marron? Maybe Marron was still  
hoping.  
Goten sighed. [I guess it's 'no', Marron.] he thought. He turned  
to the direction of his house and started to take off.  
"Wait, Goten!"  
Goten turned around.  
"Marron-chan..." 


	13. So Many Memories

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 12 So Many Memories  
  
  
"Marron..."  
"Hi, Goten."  
"I thought you wouldn't come."  
"I shouldn't have come but I did. I really do want to move on  
but I couldn't come because it was raining. Why are YOU here?"  
"I promised to be here."  
Marron lowered her head.  
"I'm sorry I almost broke mine." she said.  
"That's all right." Goten reassured. Marron closed her eyes  
and ran into Goten's arms and cried softly on his chest.  
"Thank you." she whispered.  
[Thank YOU.] Goten thought as he embraced Marron.  
  
"Are you cold?" Marron asked Goten.  
"No." Goten replied. "But are you sure you aren't? We're both  
soaking wet."  
"I don't mind. It's good to be out once in a while even though  
it is out in the rain."  
Marron pulled up her feet to the bench and hugged her legs.  
She looked at the flower bed ahead of her. Daisies, tulips,  
daffodils, violets and a single poppy flower. It immediately  
reminded her of the poppy flower in Goten's bouquet. Were all  
poppy flowers so lonely? Maybe it was because they reminded her  
of herself a lot. Pretty but the one who was always left out.  
Even in her childhood, she was left out sometimes. Goten and  
Trunks were her only two real friends but they were boys and they  
liked to fight a lot. She couldn't fight so what could she do?  
She could only watch. Bra and Pan weren't even born in her during  
her childhood. She was already a teenager by the time they learned  
to talk. How could she hang out with them when their bedtime was  
at seven? Goten and Trunks had lots of things to do. They were  
practically adults and she still couldn't fight. But there  
were times that she felt like a part of something. She made friends  
in school and lots of good acquaintances. When she was eight,  
she was a favorite of her teacher, Hareta-sensei. Her teacher  
always wanted the students to call her by her first name. Because  
Hareta-sensei was such a nice person, the students showed her  
respect. They would always take the time to say "Good morning"  
or "Good afternoon".  
"Marron?" Goten said, waving his hand in front of Marron.  
"Oh! Sorry, Goten. I was just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Things. I have so many memories of the good times."  
"Like what?"  
"Just things." Marron sighed. "Memories I'll never let go."  
  
  
  
Shugyo beru ki ni shinagara  
Kakete kuru kurasumeito  
  
Koe kakeru no, "Ne~! Ohayo!"  
  
Natsugusa ga kaoru hodo  
Hohoemi de hajimaru asa  
  
Itsumo to on' naji dakedo...  
  
Sarigenai shunkan sae  
Watashi no takaramono  
  
Kokoro no arubamu ni, hatte aru  
  
Wasurenai... (kono sora o)  
Wasunerai... (kono yume o)  
  
Anata to ima wakeau yasashii kisetsu  
  
Kanashikute... (yureta hi mo)  
Ureshikute... (naita hi mo)  
  
Taisetsu na omoide na no  
  
  
Dreading the school bell, we can't help but worry  
Classmates behind me, we can't help but hurry  
  
They'll catch their breath and then, they'll say:  
"Good-Mor-ni-ng!"  
  
Sweet summer grass that grows wild by the roadside  
Starting each day with a smile I can't hide.  
  
It's what I know...But may not always be so  
  
Casual moments like these mean the most to me  
Treasured times that don't need any key.  
  
In the album of my heart I keep,  
old times stay like new.  
  
No, I won't forget... (how this sky is blue)  
No, I won't forget... (how this dream came true)  
  
They're the gentle times e'll share forever  
Long past all those times are thru.  
  
Even when I'm sad... (days I just don't know)  
Even when I'm glad... (days the tears just flow)  
  
Mem'ries of days I'll never, ever let go.  
  
  
  
"Do you honestly want to just sit here in the rain?" Goten asked.  
Marron nodded in reply.  
"You can go if you want to." Marron said.  
"No." replied Goten. "If you're staying, I'm staying."  
The two were soaking wet from head to toe. Marron just wanted  
to sit there and watch over the lone poppy flower and Goten  
wanted to watch over Marron. There was a strong wind and a piece  
of paper blew into Goten's face.  
"Hey!" Goten said, taking the paper off his face. "What's this?"  
Marron looked at Goten and peeked at the piece of paper in his  
hand. The letters were pretty blurry because it was wet but it  
was still possible to make out the words.  
"Carnival this Sunday." Goten read out aloud. "At twelve noon  
in Tsuki Park."  
"That's just a few days away." Marron pointed out.  
"Yeah."  
"A carnival, eh?"  
"Do you wanna go?"  
"Sure!"  
"Really? Me too! You wanna come with me?"  
"I'd love it!"  
  
  
Marron tightened her bag. She had 28O,OOO yen saved up. She  
had more than enough for the carnival. She definitely had more  
than enough for the carnival. Too much for just a few games and  
some treats. Maybe she should look nicer than usual. She and  
Goten were going together and the least she could do was look  
good for him. It was pretty much like a date. But what could she  
wear?  
She went to her closet and looked through her outfits. Nothing  
was perfect for the occasion. Maybe it was time to go shopping!  
She rushed downstairs and asked her father to bring her to the  
Satan City shopping mall.  
  
"Bye, Papa! Thank you for the ride!"  
"Come out early, okay Marron?"  
"I will!"  
The father and daughter waved goodbye and Marron went into the  
mall. She went to the most popular stores but found nothing. Then  
she went to less popular stores and still found nothing. She had  
been shopping for hours and she still didn't find anything so  
she decided to call it a day. Then she realized that there was  
still plenty of time before her father came back to pick her up.  
She decided to get something that would keep her company. She  
went to her favorite manga store.  
[Wow! These are great manga!] Marron thought as she looked over  
the mangas. Then she found an issue of her all-time favorite  
and reached for it but then, somebody's hand went in the way.  
She looked up and saw Trunks.  
"Trunks?!" she asked.  
"Marron?!" Trunks asked.  
"Oh, hello. I didn't know you were here."  
"Me neither."  
"Aren't you supposed to be working now?"  
"Um...yeah..."  
"Are you skipping?"  
"Well..."  
"Hm?"  
"Aw, c'mon, Marron! I really needed a break. I wanted to talk  
to Nusumi on the phone but I don't get any time so I decided  
to cut work for a while so I could talk to her."  
Marron stared at Trunks for a few seconds and then blinked.  
"Nusumi... Your fiancee'..."  
"That's right."  
"So...um...when's your wedding day again?"  
"In two months."  
"Oh...ok."  
Marron and Trunks were silent for a moment and then Marron  
decided to break the silence.  
"Um..." she said as she picked up the manga. "You wanted this?"  
"Yeah." Trunks said.  
"You read Fushigi Yuugi?"  
"Oh, no! I wanted to get it for Nusumi."  
"Well...take it."  
"Don't you want it?"  
"I don't really mind. I watch it on TV a lot and have lots of  
other manga at home."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Positive?"  
"Yes."  
"Really?"  
"How many times do I have to tell you?!"  
"Ok! Ok! Well, thanks a lot."  
Marron nodded.  
"I need to get some more stuff." Trunks said. "See ya!"  
Trunks went over to the action mangas. Marron couldn't help  
looking in Trunks' direction. Then she shook her head and looked  
at the mangas. She picked out a few and went to the counter to  
pay for them. When she got in line, Trunks got in behind her.  
"Hey, Marron!" he greeted.  
"Hi!" Marron replied. She looked at the books in his arms. "What  
do you have there?"  
"These?" Trunks asked, referring to the comic books he was  
carrying. "Ruruoni Kenshin, Gundam Wing, and Revolutionary Girl Utena."  
Marron stared at him.  
"For Nusumi, y'know."  
Marron nodded.  
"What do you have there?" Trunks asked Marron.  
"Sailor Moon, Tenchi Muyo!, Akazukin Chacha and Ranma 1/2."  
"You like Ranma, too?"  
"I love it."  
"Same here."  
Trunks looked at the books in Marron's hands. He was checking  
what issue the Ranma manga was and while he was, he noticed a  
ring on Marron's finger.  
"What a nice ring." Trunks said. Marron was shocked to hear this  
but she tried not to show it. She turned away from Trunks.  
"Yeah...thank you..." she said softly.  
"Where did you get it?" Trunks asked. Marron bit her lip.  
"I...I...I...g-got as a...present..." Marron stammered.  
"The person who gave it to you must like you a lot." Trunks said.  
Marron gave him a small nod. Trunks was about to ask another  
question but then Marron was already at the counter and  
preoccupied with paying for her stuff.  
"Well...um...I have to go now. I'll see you." Marron said with  
a bow and she scampered out of the store. She didn't want  
Trunks see how sad she was to hear that he didn't even remember  
the ring he gave her so she would remember him. It was quite  
ironic that the ring was meant for Marron to remember Trunks  
but when Trunks came back, it was he who had forgotten.  
Marron looked up and saw a store. It looked new because Marron  
had never seen it before. She went inside and found that the  
store was full of beautiful kimonos.  
[A kimono!] Marron thought. [Why didn't I think of that?]  
"Welcome to the Rainbow Kimono shop." a girl wearing a blood red  
kimono said with a polite bow. "How may I help you?"  
"Well..." Marron said. "I just kinda walked in here..."  
"Do you need any certain kind of kimono?"  
"Actually...I did need an outfit for the upcoming carnival this  
Sunday and..."  
"Say no more! A kimono is the perfect suit for a carnival. A  
kimono is the perfect suit on a Sunday even without the carnival!  
We have a large selection of kimonos for those events!"  
"I HAVE seen lots of girls at carnivals with kimonos so...I'd  
love to see them!"  
The girl smiled and motioned for Marron to follow her. She  
led her into a room full of brightly colored kimonos.  
"You could pick out anything from this side or have us fit you  
for any of the kimonos on this side."  
Marron looked at the dresses. The ones on hangers looked liked  
very pretty Sunday ones but the ones on the dummies looked like  
the ones for a carnival on a very special occasion. Marron  
decided to get fitted and the girl led her to a small room where  
she was measured. She was finished in a few minutes and she  
was told that the kimono of her choice was to be sent to her.  
Marron went out of the store with a polite bow and great   
satisfaction.  
  
  
"You look beautiful!" Juuhachigou told her daughter. Marron  
looked at the mirror and smiled at herself. She DID look beautiful.  
"Thank you for helping me, Mama." Marron said. The two women  
went downstairs.  
"Wow! You've really outdone yourself." Kurillin said.  
"Hehehe!" Master Roshi said. "My, Marron looks gorgeous!"  
"Yeah!" added Oolong.  
"How was it?" Kurillin asked Juuhachigou.  
"It was pretty hard since I don't know much about kimonos but  
we two girls managed." Juuhachigou replied. Kurillin nodded.  
"You sure did a fine job." Kurillin said.  
"I know." Juuhachigou replied.  
"So, Marron," Kurillin said. "Are we ready to go?"  
"Yeah!" Marron replied.  
"Okay!" Kurillin said. He looked over at Master Roshi and Oolong.  
"Do you guys wanna come?" he asked.  
"How could we if we can't fly?" Master Roshi said. "It isn't  
like Oolong's gonna grow big ears and fly away."  
"Hey!" Oolong said.  
"That's nothing to worry about!" Marron said. "I called a taxi  
to take us there!"  
"Really? Then sure we'll go!" Master Roshi said. He and Oolong  
got dressed and were finished before the taxi came.  
  
  
"We'll see you later, Marron!" Kurillin said as he and Juuhachigou  
disappeared into the crowd. Master Roshi decided to look for some  
girls and Oolong wanted to try out some of the food. Everyone at  
the carnival seemed to be having a good time. Marron was excited  
being there. It was the first carnival she had been to in a long  
while. Since she lived on a far away island right in the middle  
of the sea, she didn't know where carnivals were being held at.  
She waited and waited for Goten to come but he still wasn't there.  
She had waited for half and hour and decided to get something to  
eat. She had some fried noodles and tea. She sat down on a  
bench licking ice cream. The ice cream was so nice that she  
got some more. She looked up at the sky and saw a blimp advertising  
the Satan City Mall and Mr. Satan's dojo. She looked at her  
watch. It was already 1:3O. Maybe Goten was running late...very  
late. She continued licking her ice cream and then saw someone  
standing in front of her.  
"Goten!" she said.  
"Sorry I'm late." Goten said. "My mom made me clean my room."  
Marron giggled.  
"Well, where should we start?" Goten asked.  
"I don't know. Why don't we roam around for a while?"  
"Okay."  
Marron and Goten walked around the carnival. There was a group  
of girls singing on stage and they decided to check them out.  
There were five girls. Four of them looked like your typical  
Japanese girl and one was dressed up in a red Chinese style  
outfit. They were singing a beautiful song.  
  
  
aozora hikousen  
ayashii ayaui zig-zag hikou  
nichiyou juutai ichi ji han  
anata wa mada konai  
...... tsumannai  
  
sanhashi akarenga  
utsumuku hurimuku kuru sangurasu  
manatsu ni suutsu de kuru zukume  
dareka ga naratteru  
...... hayaku kite  
  
PiPi PiPi  
  
dejitaru ga natteru  
  
nee hora  
  
nazome ita ihoujin  
mou  
  
ikoku no hune de sarawarete mo shiranai  
  
jitensha hito chigai  
odoroki hurimuku nyanya warai  
chotto matte chotto matte ojoosan  
kami o shinjimasu ka  
...... nan na no yo  
  
KURA KURA  
  
taiyou ga ippai  
  
nee hora  
  
dareka ga otte kuru wa  
mou  
  
kono koen wa houi sarete iru no yo  
  
  
Up in blue sky silly blimp go by...  
Where it come from? Where it going? Ziggy-zaggy it fly high.  
'day is Sunday, past 1:3O, why you no come by?  
Maybe you late, but I no can wait...now I cry...  
  
Pretty red bricks, bridge that spans the tide...  
Draw the picture, see the face of the one I want by my side.  
There you are all dressed in black, but I can't see your eyes.  
Can it be you're dressed that way for me?  
Why are you so shy?  
  
Beep beep! Beep beep!  
  
This pager's driving me crazy...  
  
Just so, you know...  
  
If some dark stranger asked me I might go  
and so...  
  
Don't blame me when you're lonely.  
We're sailing out to sea, the ship and me.  
  
La laaa, la laaa, la la laa laa laa!  
  
  
  
The girls bowed as everybody clapped for them. The clapping stopped  
as the prepared to sing another song. Marron and Goten continued  
on their way. Marron was still licking her ice cream cone. Goten's  
stomach rumbled.  
"Are you hungry?" Marron asked.  
"Yes..." Goten said weakly. They went to get some food but  
Goten remembered not to eat too much because Marron was there.  
After their meal, Marron and Goten both had big ice cream cones  
in their hand and were licking away. Marron spotted a goldfish  
booth.  
"Let's go there!" she said.  
"Okay!" Goten replied. They walked over to the booth and each  
got a scooper. They tried to catch some goldfish but had no luck.  
"Oh well." Marron said. She and Goten watched as the boy next  
to them catch goldfish one by one.  
"How does he do that?" Goten asked.  
"Let's go." Marron said, turning to leave.  
"Hey! He's cheating!" Goten called out. Marron pulled him away  
and then boy made a face at Goten.  
"Ha ha! Guess I won!" the boy said. Goten was about to say  
something but Marron pulled him away from the view of the boy.  
The two went around the carnival and did lots of stuff. It was  
already nighttime and they still weren't worn out. Then they  
saw Gohan, Videl and Pan.  
"Hey guys!" Gohan said.  
"Hi!" Goten replied.  
"Hello Gohan, Videl, Pan." Marron said.  
"Are you having fun here?" Pan asked Marron.  
"Yeah!" Marron replied with a smile.  
"I know something that'll make you wanna run away and never  
come back." Pan said with a mischievous smile on her lips.  
"What?" Marron asked. Pan was looking eviler and eviler by the  
second.  
"Oh, it's nothin' really..." Pan said. "...except for a  
HAUNTED HOUSE!!! Mwahahahahahahaha!!!"  
"Ghah!!!" Marron screamed. Pan stopped laughing like a maniac  
and looked around her. Marron was looking terrified and Goten and  
her parents were looking at her in a 'Are you all right?' way.  
Pan smiled innocently.  
"Can we go to the haunted house, daddy?" Pan asked.  
"Well..." Gohan said. Pan gave him her best puppy dog eyes.  
"All right, if you insist..." Gohan sighed.  
"How 'bout you, Marron?" Pan asked. Marron still looked quite  
scared.  
"Um..." Marron said in a trembling voice.  
"Are ya chicken or somethin'?" Pan teased. "Besides, you have  
my big, strong Uncle Goten to protect you."  
"Well..." Marron was blushing a little. "All right. I can't be  
scared of these things forever."  
"We'll go explore some more." Gohan said. "You kids have a  
good time."  
Gohan patted Goten on the head as he and Videl left.  
"See ya, little bro." Gohan said. Goten turned around and  
made a face at Gohan.  
"C'mon! Let's go!" Pan said excitedly. Marron and Goten  
followed Pan to a large booth.  
"That place looks very scary." Marron said.  
"It's just a haunted house!" Pan said.  
"Oh kewl!" Goten said.  
"I don't know why people in your family are so darned brave.  
Don't you know what fear is?!" Marron said.  
"Of course." Pan said.  
"Trunks' cooking." Goten added. Then the two burst out laughing.  
Marron put her hands on her hips.  
"I don't know why you make so much fun of Trunks. Just because  
his cooking isn't exactly five stars, it's still quite...edible.  
Nobody has ever died from it, did they?" Marron said.  
"But isn't it strange?" Pan asked. "Me and Uncle Goten are Saiyajins  
and we still think Trunks' cooking is awful."  
"Yeah." Goten agreed. "I bet the only one who'd think that  
Trunks could cook good are himself and my dad!"  
"Well...you shouldn't make so much fun out of him. He tries and  
tries. He gets points for effort, doesn't he?" Marron asked.  
"I guess." Pan said. "But what th'heck are we doing here talkin'  
'bout Trunks' cooking? Let's go in already!"  
"Yeah!" Goten said. Marron didn't make a move.  
"MAR-RON!" Pan said.  
"Well, I..." Marron said. Then Goten held out his hand for her.  
"C'mon, Marron." he said in a gentle tone. "It'll be okay."  
"...all right..." Marron sighed as she took Goten's hand. The  
three went inside. It was very dark and creepy but the two Saiyajins  
didn't look scared at all. Goten being with her comforted Marron  
until...  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Ahhhhhh!!!" Marron screamed. She squeezed Goten's hand and  
Goten yelled because of the pain. Marron stopped screaming and  
let go of Goten's hand.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Marron said.  
"That's okay." Goten said. Pan was laughing hysterically until  
a big giant laughing hyena popped right in front of her.  
"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" she screamed. Her eyes were wide with  
terror. It was Goten and Marron's turn to laugh. They walked  
slowly on the trail and didn't have any encounters. Then Goten  
held out his hand to stop a falling skeleton. Marron and Pan  
were annoyed that Goten still wasn't scared. Then there was a  
dead end.  
"What the..." Pan started to say but then, she was interrupted  
when the floor vanished and the three of them were falling. They  
were falling so fast that Pan and Goten were too confused to fly.  
"We're gonna DIE!!!" Goten yelled. Then they landed on something  
and bounced right back up. They found the exit and left the  
haunted house scared stiff. Marron was back to normal in a few  
minutes but the two "brave Saiyajins" took a few hours to come  
back. When they were all back to normal, they went around the  
carnival some more. There were still many people and the park   
looked beautiful because of the lights hanging on the trees.  
Their families gathered together and had a picnic.  
Goten and Marron were sitting on a bench, watching the five  
girls sing songs. Marron was anxious to hear the song she  
first heard. The girls sang different songs which were very  
beautiful. Then they stopped after singing "Kare".  
Hey everybody! I would like to say something." one of the girls  
said. "This is the time we accept requests. Does anybody want  
us to sing anything in particular?"  
Goten raised his hand and the girl called on him.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"I really don't know the name of the song but I heard it  
this afternoon. It was when the red-haired girl was singing about  
her pager..." Goten said.  
"Akai Kutsu no Sunday!" the girl exclaimed. "Wonderful choice.  
We'll sing it."  
"Thanks!" Goten said. He sat down and the girls began singing.  
It was the right one.  
"You really liked that one?" Marron asked.  
"A lot." Goten replied.  
"How did you remember that they sang about the pager?"  
"Well, I have one, don't I?"  
"Your an expert at those things."  
Marron leaned closer to Goten and listened to the song.  
"I'm so glad we came today." Marron said.  
"Me too." Goten replied. He looked down at Marron.  
"Y'know..." he said. "I think that this is the first time I  
noticed you were in a kimono."  
"Really?"  
"I was too busy noticing how beautiful your face was."  
Marron blushed. They were quiet for a while.  
"What are you thinking about?" Goten asked.  
"How many more new memories I got." Marron said. 


	14. Love Vanished Once (Regrettably)

----------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 13 Love Vanished Once (Regrettably)  
  
  
"Thanks for having me over, Bra." Marron said with a bow.  
"You're welcome anytime!" Bra said. The doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it!" Bra called out. She opened the door and came  
back in with a package.  
"Who is it for?" Marron asked.  
"It's for Trunks." Bra said. "From his fiancee'."  
Marron paused. "From Nusumi..."  
"Yeah. I'll bring it up to him."  
Bra went upstairs. Marron looked down at the floor. She squeezed  
her hand and felt the ring on her finger. The ring Trunks gave  
to her. Her eyes were getting teary but she managed to keep them  
all in. She removed the ring and placed it on the table. She  
had to let go of Trunks now. If she kept the ring on, it might  
change her mind and hang on to Trunks on a thin line of hope  
and eventually, it will break and before she would know it, it  
would already be late. If she hoped forever, she'll never be happy.  
[Sayonara, Trunks] she said in her mind.  
  
  
eki e no basu o mata miokutta  
sukina hito machi tsuzuketeru no?  
  
yuuki no tegami taita shoujo no  
tokimeki ga tameiki ni kawaru yuukure  
  
marude ni nen mae no watashi mite iru mitai de  
kitto koi wa kanau yo to tsubuyaide ita no  
  
chigazuku tobira muketa egao ga  
nakidashita isshun no akushidento  
  
kireina hito no kata o idaiteru  
sono kare ga sakki kara matteta hito na no?  
  
koe mo kakezu miokuru dake tsutawaru kanashimi  
mune no tegami nigiri shime eki made aruku no?  
  
maru de ni nen mae no watashi sono mama no bamen  
tsurai kioku yomigaeri namida ga koboreta  
  
gomen hidoku mataseta ne to ikigirasu anata  
naite iru no? doushita no? itsumo no yasashisa  
  
ano ne ima ne koi ga hitotsu kiete shimatta no  
soba de nani mo dekinakute kanashiku natta no  
  
ano ne ima ne koi ga hitotsu kiete shimatta no  
tsugi no koi ga kanau koto inotte agetai  
watashi tachi mitai ni...  
  
  
She saw you off again on the bus going away from the station.  
Will she continue waiting for her loved one?  
  
The young lady who embraced the courageous love letter,  
The twilight in which her throbbing changes to a sigh,  
  
It was as if, 2 years ago of mine, seeing and wanting to see, and  
Surely, whenever love came true, I muttered.  
  
Hugging the pretty girl's shoulder,  
was this the boy who I waited for some time ago?  
  
also without betting on the voice, only seeing him off,  
conveying sorrow  
grasping love letter of my heart, why did I walk with him  
until the station?  
  
It was as if, 2 years ago of mine, this scene  
painful memories were resurrected and tears overflowed  
  
sorry, it was cruel to make you wait, you're short of breath  
Crying? Why? Always gentle.  
  
now that love has vanished  
[regrettably] once  
near you, I can't do anything, and  
I've become sad.  
  
Now that love has vanished [regrettably] once,  
I want to pray for the next love that comes true,  
I want to see us.  
  
  
  
Trunks woke up early and decided to have some tea. He went into  
the kitchen and had a robot make some for him. He walked to the  
living room to rest for a while. His mail was on the table and he  
stopped to get them. He put down his tea and looked through his  
mail. When he picked up the last one, the was something under  
it. It was a ring. It looked like Marron's ring. He examined it  
and found out it was Marron's ring. The ring somehow looked  
familiar. He just couldn't remember where he saw it before.  
[Remember, remember, remember...] he chanted in his head. Then it  
hit him. Remember.  
(flashback)  
"But before I do..." He took Marron's hand and put something   
in it. "I want you to have this."  
Marron opened her hand and found a ring.   
"Isn't this the ring I found in the chocolate?" she asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Doesn't it belong to someone else?"  
"No. It was just something I got and I want you to have it."  
"Why? It looks pretty expensive."  
"Um... Well, you are my girlfriend, aren't you?"   
(end flashback)  
He gave Marron the ring to remember him by! And she did remember  
him. He forgot about her and everything they had. But the ring  
made him remember. Everything.  
  
  
Marron looked at her hand. It was now free of the ring and she  
was free of the painful memories. But she didn't feel so free.  
Most of the pain left but there was still enough to make tears  
come. So she did. She let the tears come. If she cried, maybe  
some of the pain could be washed away. She thought more of Trunks  
so she would cry more and more pain would leave. She cried her  
heart out but the pain still stayed. She still loved him and  
she tried to deny it. But it would be wrong to love Trunks. He  
was engaged and it wouldn't do any good for her. Maybe it wasn't  
the rain that almost kept her inside. Maybe it was her. She  
wished for rain to come so she could find an excuse.  
[I hate him!] Marron screamed in her mind. How could she not   
hate Trunks? He broke her heart so many times and never thought to  
fix it. But how could she hate Trunks? She loved him so much.  
He was practically her reason for living.  
She had to face the fact that Trunks was gone forever. He  
vanished although it was hard to admit. The only thing she  
could do was wait for someone else. There was always someone else.  
Her father thought that his girlfriend, Maron, was the one for  
him. But she left him and he found her mother. She was going to  
find true love. Although not with Trunks and not right now, she  
would find it in somebody much better. Marron smiled a little  
but then started crying again.  
[There's no one better than Trunks!] she thought. Tears  
streamed down her cheeks.  
[How in the world am I supposed to move on when I'm so in love  
with him?!]  
Then she stopped crying. She was so in love with Trunks and  
it was so hard to move on when she had so much emotions for  
him. But now, Marron understood love a little more. Maybe  
the person you love can vanish but the feelings are always there.  



	15. Little Date

------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 14 Little Date  
  
  
"Moshi-moshi." Marron said into the phone.  
#"Hi, Marron!"  
"Trunks? Hi!"  
#"Marron, I called to ask you something important."  
"What is it?"  
#"Well, before I do, I want to tell you that I'm really sorry."  
"For what?"  
#"For forgetting you."  
"Well...um...apology accepted."  
#"Thanks."  
"Now, um, what is it you wanted to ask me?"  
#"I remember those outings we went to and just for the heck of  
it, um, would you like to have a little date with me?"  
"Um...a little date nut?"  
#"No! I mean those formal outings."  
"Um...but you're...um...engaged."  
#"I know that! But I asked Nusumi if it was all right and she  
said yes. Besides, it's all for the sake of friendship, isn't it?"  
"I guess..."  
#"Would you like to go out with me?"  
"Um...okay. It's all for the sake of friendship."  
#"Great! When shall it be?"  
"I don't know."  
#"Is it okay for it to be tonight?"  
"Sure."  
#"What time?"  
"How about 7:3O?"  
#"I'll see you then!"  
"Okay."  
#"Well, that's all. If you have anything to tell me..."  
"No. Nothing at all."  
#"Well, goodbye."  
"Bye."  
  
  
Tasogare wa itsudemo  
Gushigi no kuni mitai  
Hoshi o kazoesareru no  
  
Deki no ue  
Kappuru, No! No!  
  
Me no yariba ni  
Doki-doki shichau  
  
Egao kaesu tsumori ga  
I'm a lonely girl, so loney girl  
  
Chansu to yuuhi ga  
Sasayaki kakeru  
  
Demo ne, aoi ribon wa  
Hodokenai  
  
Shining, dreaming, ikinari  
Shiokaze ga kawaru wa  
  
Aishitenai ake ja nai  
Demo, ima wa  
Kaeritai  
  
  
From high above comes the setting sun  
Delivering me to the dream country.  
Stars above, can't help counting one by one.  
  
Couple on a deck:  
Don't make a scene... No! No!  
  
Heck, I'm a nervous wreck:  
My shaking knees, unforseen.  
  
Try to smile, for a while...  
Stop, it's futile.  
I'm a lonely girl, so loney girl...  
  
Chance and sun, now look what they've done  
Bringing me out here to you.  
  
Even tho', in a bow, ribbons blue  
Hold my heart from view.  
  
Shining; dreaming; oh-so-quickly  
Breezes salty blow in from the sea.  
  
It's not I don't love you...  
No, that couldn't be.  
  
But now, this I vow:  
No more date for me.  
  
  
  
Marron was dressed up in a soft pink Chinese-style dress. Her  
hair was tied up in two tight braids by two dark pink ribbons.  
She had a small black backpack with all the necessary items:  
a compact, lip gloss, moist toilettes, perfume, a pack of  
tissues, some extra money and a manga. She sat down on the  
steps and waited for Trunks. A few minutes later, he arrived.  
Marron stepped inside the car.  
"You look real nice, Marron." Trunks said.  
"Thank you." Marron replied softy. The car was silent for  
a long time.  
"How are you?" Trunks asked.  
"Fine."   
"You're very quiet this evening, Marron-chan."  
"It's just...this is...different."  
"It's not that different from an outing."  
"Y'know, um, you're engaged and all and I..."  
"Don't worry about it! I told you already that Nusumi said I  
could ask you out."  
"I'm just..."  
"Oh c'mon! Just think of it as one of the outings and not  
a date."  
"All right..."  
Marron looked down at her hands. She couldn't help trembling.  
She was so nervous. Her whole body began to shake. She looked  
at Trunks. He was so calm and confident about all this. Marron  
managed to keep her hands from shaking and everything else but  
her knees. At least Trunks wouldn't see.  
  
  
Trunks parked the car at a fancy looking restaurant and they  
got out.  
"Um, Trunks? This place looks a little bit...'too much'." Marron  
said.  
"Sorry." Trunks said. "Do you still want to go in?"  
"All right. Since we're here already, I might as well enjoy it."  
They entered and were escorted by a maitre d'.   
"It was a good thing I was dressed properly." Marron said.  
"I hope you like this restaurant." Trunks said. "Are you  
uncomfortable with having a date here?"  
"Not really."  
"Oh good."  
Trunks picked up a menu. Marron took one also and looked  
through the selections. Trunks looked at her and Marron  
forced a smile. She was still nervous. Her knees were still  
shaking. At least Trunks wouldn't see.  
  
  
After dinner, Trunks was going to drive Marron home but there  
was so much time.  
"Do you want to go home now?" Trunks asked.  
"I don't know. Do you?"  
"I don't know. There's still plenty of time left."  
"What do you want to do?"  
"Would you like to take a walk with me?"  
"Sure. But where?"  
"I don't know. Anywhere?"  
"We can't just walk anywhere."  
"How about a park or something?"  
"What park?"  
"How about...Tsuki Park?"  
"You still remember that place?"  
"How could I forget? Well, would you?"  
"Of course."  
Trunks and Marron went into the car and drove to Tsuki Park.  
The lights from the carnival were still there and they were on.  
The park looked beautiful.  
"It's changed a little." Trunks said.  
"There was a carnival last Sunday." Marron explained.  
"Oh really?"  
"Me and Goten went there."  
"Too bad I missed it."  
"Sorry I didn't invite you."  
"No. Don't be. I would've been stuck working anyways."  
The two took a stroll around the park and Marron filled Trunks  
in on the stuff he missed while he was gone. Then they heard  
singing. They followed it and it led to the stage that the five  
girls sang on. They were still there and people were watching  
them perform.  
"I didn't know they were still here." Marron said.  
"They sing nice." Trunks said. The two sat down on the same  
bench that Marron and Goten sat on and they listened to the  
music. They sang "Akai Kutsu no Sunday" and then they stopped  
for a while. The Chinese girl noticed Marron and Trunks and then  
whispered some things to her friends. Then they started singing  
"Kare".  
  
  
sakamichi no BASU-tei de kare wa totsugenna ame ni  
kao o shikamenagara  
motto ita hon o dakishime tatte imashita  
watashi wa kare no sorairo no SHATSU ni  
mizutama mayou ga fuete iku no ga kanashiku natte  
o-ki ni iri no kasa o hanbun  
kare no SHATSU to taisetsuna hon no tame ni sashikaketa no desu  
  
natsu yasumi ni ARUBAITO de kono machi ni yatte kita kare  
akai ito no densetsu o shinjiru you ni natta no wa  
sore kara isshuukan no uchi ni nando mo kare ni deaeta kara  
hajimete tsunaida te ga totemo shizen ni ometa kara  
soshite au tabi ni suki ni natte iku no ga jibun de mo  
wakatta kara  
  
kare wa chiisana koen no kanaami no soba ni  
sotta saite iru TANPOPO o mitsukete kureru hito  
manatsu no hoshizora ni atarashii seiza o omoi egaku hito  
soshite watashi ni totte totemo totemo taisetsuna hito  
  
dakedo tetsudatte moratta shukudai ga katazuku tabi ni  
dandan natsu yasumi ga nokori sukunaku natte  
kare ni aenaku naru hi ga chikazuite kimashita  
taisetsuna nanika o ushinatta toki ni  
ichiban chikaku ni ite nagusamete hoshi hito ga  
ichiban tooku natte shimau nante kanashi sugiru  
  
ai shiterutte shirazu ni tsubuyaite  
sonna nemurenu yoru ga tsuzuite imasu  
ashita mo mata itsumo no basho de aemasu yo ne  
sou ieba ichido datte honki de suki da yotte  
itte moraenakatta youna ki ga shimasu  
saigo ni kimi ga suki da yotte wasurenai yotte  
itte kureru deshou ka kare wa  
  
kare o miokuru ame no basutei  
  
yori sotta...  
  
...kasa na noni  
  
hoho ga nuresou  
  
nante itta no kikoenai  
  
kuchibiru ugokeba "kimi ga suki da yo"  
  
wasurenaide ne wasurenaide ne  
  
futari de ai sugoshita natsu o  
  
tooku hanarete omoi todokeba  
  
ai mo tsutsukutte shinjiteru  
kanashikunai...  
  
basu no mado wa kumotte ite  
kare ga mienai...  
  
wasurenai kara wasurenai kara  
koi mo yume mo yazora no hoshi mo  
  
mado o nugutte miseru egao no  
kare ga mabushikute me o tojita  
nakitakunai  
  
wasurenai ne wasurenai ne  
futari de ai sugoshita natsu o  
  
tooku hanarete omoi todokeba  
ai mo tsutsukutte shinjiteru  
kanashikunai...  
  
  
At the bus stop on the hill road, he raised  
his face in the sudden rain  
while I stood up hugging the book that I took.  
As the raindrop patterns increased on  
his sky-blue shirt as he went, I became sad.  
I held half of my favorite umbrella over  
his shirt and the important book in order to cover them.  
  
The boy who came to this town for a part-time  
job in the summer,  
I'm beginning to believe in the red thread tradition  
because since then, I wanted to meet him many  
times during the week,  
because for the first time, I thought holding hands  
was very natural,  
and because whenever we meet, falling in love is  
something I or someone else understands.  
  
Near the small park wire fence, he was  
the person who found for me the secretly blossoming dandelion,  
the person who drew the new constellation in the  
midsummer starry sky,  
and holding me, a very, very, important person.  
  
However, putting in order the homework that I received help on,  
Gradually, very little remained of the summer and  
on the days that I couldn't meet him, I became closer to him.  
In the time parting with something important,  
the person I wanted comforting from that is the closest  
has become the farthest [regrettably] which is  
what makes me beyond sad.  
  
Muttering without knowing, "I love him,"  
the sleepless nights are continuous.  
Tomorrow, I can meet you at that place always again, right?  
Speaking of this, just once, say "I love you" with honesty.  
I feel I like I can't see you go.  
Lastly, "I love you, I won't forget you"  
Couldn't you say that to me, my love?  
  
I went to see him off in the rain with the stopping bus.  
  
We cuddled...  
  
...in spite of the umbrella.  
  
It seems our cheeks got wet.  
  
What did you say? I can't hear it.  
  
If your lips move, was it "I love you?"  
  
Please don't forget, please don't forget  
  
Our departing rendevous, the summer that passed  
  
Being seperated distantly and if I reach your thought  
  
Love will also continue, believe me  
Won't be sad...  
  
the bus' window is clouding up  
I can't see him...  
  
Because I don't want to forget, because I don't want to forget  
the love also, the dreams also, the stars of the night sky also  
  
Wiping the window, a smiling face displaying  
him was dazzling, and I closed my eyes  
I don't want to cry  
  
Please don't forget, please don't forget  
our parting rendezvous, the summer that passed  
  
Being separated distantly and if I reach your thoughts  
Love will also continue, believe me  
Won't be sad...  
  
  
  
The girls bowed and the audience cheered. The girls looked  
at Trunks and Marron and smiled. Trunks and Marron noticed this  
and realized the song was for them. They blushed and continued  
walking. The girls sang "Koi ga Hitotsu Kiete Shimatta no" as  
the two walked away. Marron listened to the lyrics and she  
remembered her feelings for Trunks. She had to tell him how  
she felt. This was her only chance. Not because she had hopes  
of stopping the wedding, not because of anything else except  
because it was the only way she could move on. She stopped.  
Trunks stopped and looked at her.  
"Is anything the matter?" he asked. Marron looked at the ground  
to keep her eyes from meeting Trunks'.  
"I have something very important to tell you." Marron said.  
"What is it?"  
"I...I...have certain feelings about you..."  
"Do you hate me for forgetting?"  
"No. No, it's not that. I forgive you for that."  
"Are you angry that I was gone for so long?"  
Marron shook her head.  
"What is it then?"  
"I...I love you..."  
"Well, um, me too."  
Marron looked up. "You do?"  
"You're one of my best friends. How could I not love you?"  
"I didn't mean...in that way..."  
"Then...then it's the...love..."  
"This is the kind of love that breaks hearts."  
"I thought that was over long ago."  
"No it wasn't! I loved you ever since! It was you who thought  
it was over! I want it to be over but I just can't help it!"  
"I didn't..."  
"And you asked her to marry you! You didn't even tell me  
about it."  
"I..."  
"I honestly thought that we'd end up together!"  
"I..."  
"Don't say anything anymore, Trunks. I just want to go home."  
Trunks wanted to say something but tears were streaming down  
Marron's face and he just couldn't. They went to the car  
and Trunks drove Marron home. 


	16. Wedding Bells

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 15 Wedding Bells  
  
  
Marron hugged her teddy bear tightly. Tears were overflowing  
her eyes. Then there was a knock at the door. Marron wiped  
away her tears.  
"Come in." she said in a trembly voice. Her mother peeked  
inside and came in.  
"Aren't you going to get ready for Trunks' wedding? It's  
today." Juuhachigou said.  
"I know it's today." Marron said. "But I...don't want to go."  
"Why not?"  
"I just don't. I have too much on my mind right now, Mama."  
"He's your friend and he'd be really depressed not to see you  
there."  
"He still has Goten."  
"But he might need a female to help him get through the tension  
of the wedding day."  
"There's Pan and Bra."  
"Someone his own age."  
"Then I guess you're talking to the wrong person. I'm five  
years younger than him, Ma."  
"You're still one of his best friends, is that not so?"  
"I don't know..."  
"What happened between you two?"  
"Nothing much..."  
"You're lying, Marron."  
"It's ancient history, Ma. It was two months ago."  
"Then why can't you just forgive and forget?"  
"Because...because I could never forgive him for what he's done."  
"What has he done?"  
"He...he...broke...my heart..."  
  
  
"This is cool!" Goten said. "This is the first time I ever got  
to be the best man!"  
"I can't believe how much my little bro has grown!" Gohan joked. "It  
seems just like yesterday when he was the little flower boy for  
my wedding!"  
Goten gave his brother a playful punch. Gohan punched back.  
"Hey! Hey! Keep off the suit!" Goten warned. "Or I'll be forced  
to use my Kamehameha!"  
"Settle down, boys!" Chichi ordered. The two brothers were silent.  
"Well, let's go in." Goku said.  
"I'll stay out here and wait for Marron, dad." Goten said.  
"All righty!" Goku replied. He, Chichi, Gohan, Videl and Pan  
went inside. Then Kurillin's newly repaired hover car came in and  
parked in the parking lot. Kurillin, Juuhachigou, Marron, Master  
Roshi and Oolong came out.  
"Hey Marron!" Goten called out. The rest went inside the church  
and Marron ran over to talk to Goten. Marron's eyes were still  
quite puffy from crying but there was a lot of time before the  
wedding and it would disappear before the ceremony.  
"I see you've been crying." Goten said.  
"I was..."  
"No need for explanations. I would've expected you you cry. I  
even thought you wouldn't come."  
"Well, if it wasn't for Trunks' wedding then it was for my  
best friend's day as best man."  
"Oh cool! I'm the best friend and best man!"  
"We should go inside."  
Marron and Goten went inside. Marron took her seat by her  
family and Goten went to Trunks' dressing room.  
"Hey Goten." Trunks said.  
"Hello, Mr. Groom." Goten teased.  
"Huh?"  
"Never mind."  
Trunks was walking back and forth.  
"Um, I know this is very lame but... Do you wanna make a hole  
in the floor or somethin'?" Goten asked.  
"I'm so nervous." Trunks said. "What if I mess up?"  
"I don't know. You'll be humiliated, everyone'll laugh at you,  
Nusumi will smack you in the face and you'll eventually end up  
an old bachelor."  
"Quit joking around, man!"  
"Okay, okay."  
"There's so many people out there."  
"Just relax and you'll be fine."  
"What if someone wants to stop the wedding?"  
"That'll be cool!"  
"I'm serious!"  
"Me too."  
"I love Nusumi. What if she thinks I don't?"  
"It's your life."  
"Be serious with me, will ya?!"  
"Gah! You meanie..."  
"Do you think anyone will stop my wedding?"  
"Um, lemmie think...you're the cutest bachelor in the known  
world, aside from me, so my guesses are...I think we're gonna have a  
stampede today."  
"Be serious!"  
"It's the truth!"  
"Then LIE!"  
"Okay! My guesses are...all the women hate you and have no  
intention whatsoever to stop your wedding 'coz they don't give  
a darn 'bout you."  
"That's better."  
"But you KNOW I'm lying."  
"That's worse."  
"Don't worry! If anyone's gonna stop the wedding, I only know  
one gal who'd like to do that but I'm sure she'll let you be."  
"Like Marron?"  
"How did you..."  
"She does?!"  
"Oops..."  
"You mean that Marron wants to stop my wedding?"  
"I din' say nuthin'!"  
"You did!"  
"*sigh* Alright... But this'll be my wedding present to ya and  
the next time you have a wedding, I'd better be best man!"  
"Okay."  
"Well, you see..."  
  
  
Marron flipped the pages of her manga. She closed it and set it  
on her lap. She looked at Pan who seemed to have a nice time with  
her boyfriend whom she was allowed to invite. She was so jealous  
of them. Pan was nine years younger than her but she found true  
love faster. It was just unfair. She sighed.  
[I guess I shouldn't be so jealous. All's fair in love and  
war, isn't it?] she thought to herself. She looked at Bulma and  
Vegeta. Bulma was so happy about her son's marriage. Vegeta didn't  
care much but Marron could tell that he was quite happy although  
he didn't show it. Then Trunks came and took his place at the  
altar. He went to the priest a few times and they exchanged  
whispers. Marron could see the sweatdrops falling down Trunks  
face and he wiped at them with a handkerchief. Then everyone took  
their seats and the music started. The "Wedding March" was played  
as the best man Goten and the maid of honor, arm to arm came  
in followed by bridesmaids, groomsmen, the flower girl and the  
ring bearer. Then the music switched to the "Bridal March"  
as Nusumi walked down the aisle with her father. Nusumi was  
wearing a beautiful white wedding gown. Marron was quite  
envious that Nusumi got to wear that instead of her. Her father  
looked quite scary. He had thick eyebrows and had a deep set of  
eyes. He had bifocals which had a gold chain hanging from it.  
He was a big man with thick, black hair. He frowned even on his  
daughter's wedding day. Marron looked acrossed the aisle at the  
bride's mother. She had broad shoulders and wore a very fancy  
midnight blue dress. She had a narrow pair of glasses with a  
gold frame. She wore so much makeup that it scared Marron. She  
had big, giant pearly white teeth. She looked quite funny because  
of that. She had curly, black hair. Marron wondered why Nusumi  
had blue hair when her parents both had black hair. They  
must have dyed their hair.  
Nusumi kissed her father and went into Trunks' arms. Marron  
couldn't stand seeing them together but she forced herself to  
watch and keep quiet. The priest started talking and was  
silent for a while when he asked whoever objected against the  
marriage. Marron wanted to stand up and declare her love for  
Trunks and that she didn't want to let him marry someone else.  
Marron's muscles tightened as she looked at Trunks. She concentrated  
on something else so she would not do anything stupid.  
Trunks turned around and looked at Marron. She was looking at  
him but it didn't seem as if she were paying any attention. He  
stared at her.  
[Why don't you just say it, Marron?!] he thought. She was  
driving him crazy. She just sat there and waited. She didn't even  
make any signs of moving. She just sat and waited. The priest  
was about to say something after the long period of silence until...  
"STOP!"  
"Why?" the priest asked in consternation. Trunks let go of  
Nusumi's hands. Nusumi looked at him with melancholy.  
"Why?" she asked in a trembly voice.  
"I just can't marry you, Nusumi." Trunks said. Nusumi's mother  
fainted and everybody gasped. Even Marron. Nusumi's father stood up.  
"How could you do this to my daughter, you son of a..."  
"I wouldn't say that if I were you, Mr. Aino." Trunks warned. "Or  
you'd be insulting my mother."  
Mr. Aino was silent. He couldn't have Bulma Briefs AND her  
son against him. It would be awful. His wife then soon awakened.  
"I'm sorry, everyone." Trunks said. "I'm afraid there is no  
wedding afterall." He turned to the Ainos.  
"And Mr. Aino, I'll pay for all the expenses."  
Nusumi was about to slap Trunks but then, her father stopped  
her.  
"Let's go, Nusumi." he said.  
"But, Father..." Nusumi started to say.  
"Your father's right, Nusumi." Mrs. Aino interrupted. "Even though  
you don't get to get married today, at least we will be paid for  
our troubles."  
Nusumi's parents dragged their daughter out of the church.  
"I HATE YOU TRUNKS!!!" Nusumi called out. Trunks just ignored her.  
The church was silent.  
"Does this mean that we're not having a reception?" Goten asked.  
The people stared at him but then started talking about it.  
"There's no reception if there is no wedding." Trunks said. The  
people groaned. Trunks thought for a while.  
"Well, I guess you do deserve something. You didn't come all the  
way here for nothing." Trunks sighed. "There's a reception."  
The people cheered and went out of the church to drive off to the  
hotel where Trunks and Nusumi's wedding reception was supposed to  
be. At least the guests were happy. After a few minutes, the church  
only had Trunks, Marron and the priest in it. The priest went to  
his office and Trunks and Marron were left alone. Trunks sat at  
the altar steps and Marron was still in her seat. She had told  
her family that she would stay for a while. There was a long  
period of silence and none of the two made a move. Finally,  
Marron stood up and walked over to Trunks. They stared at each  
other for a while and then Marron sat down to Trunks.  
"Why did you do it, Trunks?" Marron asked. "I thought you loved her."  
"I thought I did, too." Trunks replied. "But I guess we just  
weren't made for each other."  
"Well, don't worry. I'm sure you'll find another girl."  
"Marron?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why didn't you do it?"  
"What?"  
"I thought you would stop the wedding."  
"Wha...I...what gave you that idea?!"  
"Goten."  
"Well...is he right all the time?"  
"I guess not."  
"There you go!"  
They didn't say anymore words. Then Trunks spoke up.  
"Do you still love me in that way, Marron-chan?"  
"I...of course not. That's ancient history."  
"Okay... Just asking."  
They were quiet again. Now it was Marron's turn to speak up.  
"Trunks?"  
"Yeah?"  
"If-if I came before Nusumi, would-would I have been the one?"  
"I-I don't know..."  
"Okay... Just asking."  
Marron looked around. "Um...shouldn't we be going already?"  
"I guess so."  
Trunks and Marron stood up and walked towards the door.  
"Do you want to ride with me there?" asked Trunks.  
"Is it okay?"  
"Of course."  
"Well...I have no other means of transportation so...okay."  
Trunks nodded. They continued to the door. Trunks went to pick  
up the car and Marron waited by the church. She looked inside.  
"I would have stopped it, Trunks, if only..."  
"Marron! Are you coming or not?"  
"I'm coming!"  
Marron hopped into the car and they drove away to the wedding  
reception location. On the back of the car was the certain sign  
Trunks forgot to take off: JUST MARRIED. 


	17. The Next Gen-Z in Tokyo

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 16 The Next Gen-Z in Tokyo  
  
  
"I don't know why I ever agreed to come." Trunks said.  
"Oh, c'mon!" Goten said. "Lighten up, will ya?"  
"How can I when my wedding was ruined just less than a week   
ago?" Trunks asked.  
"But YOU ruined your wedding!" Pan pointed out.  
"Please don't remind me..." Trunks groaned.  
"Besides," Marron said. "We're going to Tokyo for a vacation.  
A little something to make you cheer up."  
"You're all gonna get crazy by the time an hour passed at  
Tokyo. Do you know how many weird things go on there?" Trunks said.  
"It's exactly what you need!" Bra said. "You need a little  
craziness in your life. You've been all serious and boring since  
you became president of Capsule Corp. Not that the boring part  
was anything new, though."  
Trunks sighed and sat back.  
[I'm gonna be a wreck by the time I get home!]  
  
  
"Here we are!" Goten announced after hours of driving. "Tokyo,  
the city that never sleeps!"  
"That's New York..." Trunks said.  
"Oh yeah." Goten said.  
"Tokyo, the metropolis of neon!" Marron said.  
"That's better." said Trunks.  
"This is a really fancy lookin' hotel." Pan said.  
"Who cares? Just as long as we get to go out into the big city and  
do cool stuff!" Bra said.  
The five of them went inside the hotel and Bra checked in. The  
went up to their room.  
"Nice room." Pan commented.  
"Room nothing!" Goten said. "This is a really fancy suite we got   
here!"  
"Luxury suite." Bra corrected.  
"Now, we decide who sleeps where." Marron said.  
"I got the really big bed!" Goten said.  
"The other really big bed!" Pan said.  
"Couch!" Bra said. Trunks and Marron were left with nothing.  
"Guess you'll hafta sleep on the floor." Bra said.  
"Goten and Pan got the two gigantic beds! I should get them  
both!" Trunks complained.  
"First come, first serve." Pan said.  
"Can't we share beds or somethin'?" Trunks asked. "Pan and Goten  
can sleep together, me and you can sleep together and Marron  
can get the couch."  
"EWWW!!! NO WAY!" Goten and Pan both said.  
"And I'm not sleeping with you either!" Bra said.  
"We're all relatives here!" Trunks said.  
"This isn't once upon a time, a few centuries ago, Trunks." Bra  
said with her arms crossed. "It's kinda weird when you hafta  
share a bed with your sibling."  
"Or niece!" Goten added.  
"Yeah. And relatives share their beds under any of these   
circumstances: one, they are related by marriage. Two, one is under 13  
years old and the other is over 18. Third, they are of the same gender.  
Finally, someone makes them. The rest is history." Bra said in an   
as-a-matter-of-factly voice.  
"That's stupid!" Trunks protested.  
"Hey! I asked mom if I could get a room here and I'M the one  
who makes the rules!" Bra replied.  
"Um...y'know, Bra...that IS kinda stupid..." Goten said.  
"SHUT UP!" Bra barked.  
"Yes, ma'am!" Goten squeaked.  
"Oh really?!" Trunks said. "Then I might as well go back home!"  
"In MY car? I don't think so!" Bra said.  
"Can't we all just calm down?" Marron asked. The two siblings  
looked at her and she turned away.  
"No chance trying to break those two up." Pan said.  
"You're right." Marron replied. Marron, Pan and Goten watched  
at Bra and Trunks fight.  
"You guys wanna get something to eat?" Marron asked.  
"Love to!" Pan replied.  
"Sure!" Gote said.  
"Let's go then!" Marron said. The three stood up and walked  
out the door to get a nice cup of tea (and a few other tons of  
food).  
  
  
"I'm glad that we got this whole thing settled before the world  
was about to be destroyed." Marron said.  
Pan and Goten nodded in reply. The whole 'who sleeps where'  
thing was finally decided on. Pan and Bra were sleeping on one  
big bed, Trunks and Marron on the other and Goten was on the  
couch. Pan and Bra agreed because they were best friends, Trunks  
and Marron agreed because they were best friends and if Goten had  
not slept on the couch, he would have to sleep with Trunks  
instead which everyone disagreed on. Goten was the first to  
drift into dreamland and the two teenage girls were second. Trunks  
and Marron couldn't sleep because there was just something  
about sleeping together that was bothering them. It was just...  
something.  
"One, two, three..." Trunks said to himself.  
"Why are you counting?" Marron asked.  
"I'm trying to get to sleep. Now don't interrupt me. One little  
sheep over the fence, two little sheep over the fence, three little  
sheep over the fence, four little sheep..."  
  
(3O minutes later...)  
"45O little sheep over the fence, 451 little sheep..."  
"Just shut up, will ya?!"  
"... I can't sleep."  
"You said that 21 times!"  
"I need my rest."  
"So do I but do you hear me constantly complaining about it?!"  
"You're shouting..."  
"Am not!"  
"You just did."  
"It's 'coz you won't shut up!"  
"I want a sleeping pill."  
"Why dontcha rock yourself to sleep?!"  
"Would that work?"  
"I was being sarcastic..."  
"Oh."  
Marron rolled over to the other side and pulled the blankets  
over her head. For a few minutes, there was silence in the room.  
Marron looked over at Trunks. His eyes still seemed to be open.  
"Trunks?" she said softly.  
"What is it, Marron?"  
"I can't sleep."  
Trunks looked at her. Then he sat up and moved closer then laid  
back. He put his arm around Marron. Marron trembled under his touch.  
She felt herself blushing.  
"Trunks?" she whispered.  
"What is it, Marron?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Well, remember when you stayed over at Capsule Corp. and the  
guest bedrooms couldn't be used? You had to sleep in my room and  
when, um, we...cuddled, you got to sleep."  
"I..."  
"Are you uncomfortable?"  
"Um...no. No, not really. It's just..."  
"Don't worry about it. Besides, it doesn't break any of Bra's  
"rules". We're good friends, right?"  
"Right. We're really good friends."  
"BEST friends."  
"Yes."  
Marron lay there, feeling the warmth of Trunks and her...cuddling.  
It was just so good. Marron was about to say something but then,  
Trunks was already asleep and soon, she was, too.  
  
  
"Where shall we go first?" Bra wondered out loud. She, Goten,  
Trunks, Marron and Pan were at their hotel room. They just finished  
breakfast a few minutes ago and wanted to explore.  
"Kareoke!" Goten said.  
"That's for tonight." Bra replied.  
"A sake stand!" Pan said. Bra didn't reply. They all just stared  
and stared at her...  
"Oops." Pan said.  
"That's for tonight." Bra replied.  
"We can see the sights!" Marron suggested.  
"We see them in books, Marron." Goten said. "You think we'd want  
to see sights when you can see all of 'em at a library?"  
Marron glared at Goten and smacked him on the head.  
"Ow!" Goten said.  
"Feh." replied Marron.  
"How 'bout we...um...I don't know what to say." Bra said.  
"How 'bout we all go to a dojo?" Pan asked.  
"There are dojos here?" Goten asked.  
"Of course." Pan replied. "It's not like Tokyo only has stuff  
to do with technology an' stuff."  
"That would be fun!" Marron said.  
"But that would be boring." Trunks said. "What if someone went  
up to you and challenged you or something? I could kill them in  
a second."  
"Fighting is not all about using ki blast and stuff." Pan said. "It's  
about all other sorts o' stuff like martial arts."  
"We already know martial arts." Goten said.  
"Not THAT much." Pan said. "So what if you might have saved the  
world once or twice, didja do it with a roundhouse kick?"  
"No." Trunks said.  
"Besides," said Pan. "I'd love to know more 'bout martial arts.  
All anybody's taught me were how to use your ki and that could  
get kinda boring."  
"You're really smart when it comes to martial arts." Marron said.  
"Why, thank you." Pan replied.  
"But..." Trunks started to say.  
"No 'buts'!" Bra interrupted. "We're going to a dojo!"  
  
  
"The dojo's right ahead!" Pan said.  
"I don't know why I had ta go ta this stupid dojo!" Trunks said.  
"Get a grip, Trunks." Goten said. "This'll be fun!"  
"For you dorks..." Trunks mumbled. "And I still say that someone  
could just walk up to you and challenge you. I don't wanna go  
to jail."  
"You shoulda already been in jail." Bra said. "'Criminal: Trunks  
Briefs. Crime: Being himself.'"  
"Oh shaddap!" Trunks barked.  
"Stop right now before you almost destroy the world again!" Pan said.  
Trunks and Bra grunted and crossed their arms.  
"Like father and mother, like son and daughter." Marron said.  
"Boy, your family sure fights a lot." Goten said.  
"Have you realized that only now?" Pan asked sarcastically.  
They walked straight ahead for a while and found the dojo.  
  
"The Shinahawa Dojo." Pan said. "Anything goes!"  
"Looks puny." Trunks said under his breath.  
"Shut up!" Bra said. "It looks good."  
They went inside and looked around. An elderly man greeted  
them and showed them around.  
  
  
"It wasn't that bad." Marron said, trying to comfort Trunks.  
"She beat me with a stupid bokken!!!" Trunks said.  
"That's 'coz I paid attention." Pan replied.  
"Where do we go next?" Bra said.  
"Can we eat?" Goten asked.  
"Later." replied Bra. Goten moaned.  
"How about we go to a teahouse?" Marron said. "One is just nearby."  
"How do you know?" asked Trunks.  
"There's a sign right there." Marron replied.  
"Sounds good." Pan said.  
"I can't live on tea alone!" Goten whined.  
"There's also lots of other stuff in teahouses, Goten." Marron said.  
"Oh? Like what?" Goten asked.  
"They might be serving sushi or something." Marron replied.  
"I can't live on sushi alone!" said Goten.  
"Shut up!" Bra said. They found the teahouse and went inside.  
They had a tea ceremony and Goten finally got his food.  
  
  
"Can we eat?" Goten asked when they got out of the teahouse.  
"Later!" Bra snapped.  
"We should go back to the city." Marron said.  
"Good idea." Bra said.  
"Can we go to a sake stand?" Pan asked. The three others stared  
at her.  
"WHAT?! It's just a little rice wine!" Pan said.  
"Well, anyways," Marron said. "Where should we go now?"  
"Oh, I know the PERFECT place..." Bra replied devislishly.  
  
  
"I WANNA EAT NOW!!!" Goten moaned.  
"When is Bra gonna come out of that store?!" Trunks complained.  
"How 'bout never?" Goten replied as his stomach growled. "THAT'S  
IT!!! I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna go buy some food!"  
"No way, Uncle!" Pan said as she grabbed on to his sleeve. "If  
all of us have to go through this suffering, you will, too!!!"  
"Noooooo..." Goten replied. "Too...hungry...to...listen..."  
"Get...a hold...of...yourself!" Pan said as she struggled to keep  
Goten in place.  
"I'm gonna die of starvation if I...do not...get...nourishment..."  
"Anybody want gum?" Marron asked. Goten immediately snatched two  
sticks from her hand and started chewing. Pan sighed with relief.  
"The way I see it, this mall will be closed by the time Bra is  
finished shopping." Trunks said. "This is no fun at all. No fun at  
all..."  
"We had better make it in time for kareoke, that's all I'm gonna  
say." Goten said. "And I'd better have a very good meal."  
  
  
"We have an hour of kareoke and then we go to dinner." Bra said.  
"Sounds fun!" Marron said.  
"A whole hour until dinner?!" Goten asked.  
"Hey! YOU wanted kareoke, remember?" Bra said.  
"I also wanted to eat." replied Goten. Bra just ignored the  
comment. She sat down on the couch and looked through the song list.  
"These songs are good. What should be sung first and who sings  
first?" Bra said.  
"Uncle Goten should go first!" Pan said.  
"ME?! Why me?!" Goten asked.  
"Pan's right." Bra said. "You ARE the one who wanted to  
come sing kareoke."  
"But I..." Goten started to say. "I...all right..."  
He picked up the microphone and stood on stage.  
"What should I sing?" he asked.  
"Sing 'Nagareboshi He'!" Bra said. Goten hung his head. The  
music started and Goten started to sing.  
  
  
"It's Marron's turn now!" Pan said. Marron looked startled.  
"No thank you!" she said.  
"Oh, c'mon!" Goten said. "All of us here sang 'cept for you."  
"Oh, all right!" Marron sighed as she picked up the microphone.  
"Well?" she asked.  
"'Dimension of Love'!" Bra said. The music started and Marron  
sang.  
"When the cherry blossoms start to bloom..."  
  
When Marron stopped singing, she was blushing. Nobody else  
noticed this except for Trunks and he, too, felt himself blush  
a little. The gang continued singing until their time was up and  
got dinner. They had such a good time that day that even Trunks  
was feeling a bit better. Maybe even more than he thought. 


	18. When the Cherry Blossoms Start to Bloom

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 17 When the Cherry Blossoms Start to Bloom  
  
  
Marron was at Tsuki Park, sitting on a bench by herself. The  
trees all had pink buds on them. In a few days, it would be  
time for cherry blossom viewing. Everybody decided to all  
get together at Tsuki Park. Ever since the carnival, Tsuki  
Park was her family's favorite park. Her family, the Sons, the  
Briefs and all the other guys were coming. Cherry blossom viewing  
was one of the best events. She remembered the viewing last  
year. Not so many friends and family came. It was quite a busy  
time of year. This time, everybody was free and could come.  
They planned to stay there the whole day. From morning 'til  
night.  
Marron also had her own plans for cherry blossom viewing night.  
That night was supposedly one of the best times for love and  
romance. Marron had to get over Trunks on that night. If she  
could do it on that particular night, maybe she could find some  
closure. But if she couldn't find it in her heart to get over  
her one true love, she just had to tell him. Sakura viewing  
night was probably her last chance, her last drop of hope. It  
was for all or nothing. Closure or confession. There was no  
other choice. If she kept her mouth shut, she would have a  
miserable life, grieving over Trunks. Asking all over again if  
he loved her or not. She would never find the answer with a closed  
mouth or a closed mind. She just had to do something.  
  
  
"Marron!" Kurillin called from downstairs. "Are you ready  
yet, dear?"  
"Coming, Dad!" Marron replied. She straightened her clothes  
and made sure her hair was right. Then she went downstairs.  
"You look better than the last time that you wore one of  
those." Kurillin told his daughter. Marron smiled. She was  
wearing a pink kimono for the cherry blossom viewing. She had her hair  
styled up in an old fashioned Japanese hairstyle. She had gotten  
the kimono from the same store where she got her carnival  
kimono. The people there knew some people who could do the  
old fashioned Japanese hairstyles. They did an excellent job.  
Even Juuhachigou wanted one so she did get one. She also wore  
a kimono to go with it.  
"I feel so left out." Kurillin said. "You two get such lovely  
kimonos and I'm left with this old suit."  
"Don't worry about it, Papa." Marron said. "You look good  
anyways."  
"Thank you, Marron." Kurillin replied. "Well, shall we go now?"  
Kurillin and his family along with Master Roshi and Oolong  
got into the car and drove to Tsuki Park. The park was full  
of people but Goten and Gohan had saved them all a big spot.  
It was practically perfect.  
"How'd you get such a good place?" Marron asked Goten.  
"Mom made us come last night and we camped here." Goten replied.  
Marron giggled.  
"I'm serious!" Goten said.  
"I believe you. That was a very nice thing to do."  
"Well, I don't exactly deserve all the credit. My mother made  
us come here."  
"It was a good thing, too. This place is really full of  
people."  
"Looks like practically everybody in town is here."  
"Looks like it."  
Then they saw the Briefs coming towards them. Bra rushed over  
to Marron and Pan.  
"Hey Marron! Pan!" Bra greeted.  
"Hi!" Marron and Pan said at the same time.  
"You look really good with that kimono on." Bra said to Marron.  
"Arigato." Marron replied.  
"Wish I had one." Pan said.  
"There's a new shop at Satan City Mall that sells beautiful  
kimonos." Marron said.  
"Really?! Cool!" Bra said. Marron told the two teenage girls  
about it and chatted for a while.  
  
"Marron looks really nice." Trunks said to his best friend.  
"Yeah." Goten replied. He looked at Trunks. It seemed like he  
couldn't take his eyes off Marron.  
"Um...Trunks?" Goten said, waving his hand in Trunks' face.  
Trunks shook his head and faced Goten.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"Are you starting to fall for Marron?" Goten asked.  
"What?! N-no. No, no, no. I just thought she was pretty, that s'all."  
"Oh reeeeeeeeeeally?"  
"Yes!"  
"How come your blushing then?"  
"I-I...shut up!"  
"You know you like her!"  
"I do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not!"  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Goten fell on the ground, laughing. He was laughing so hard that  
tears were falling from his eyes. Trunks stared at him in  
confusion.  
"What in the heck is so funny?!" he yelled.  
"You...*haha*...like...*hahahahaha*...Marron!" Goten managed to say.  
"I just told you..."  
"You said that...*HAHAHA*...you did to!"  
"Wha...I..." Trunks paused. "I DID!"  
  
"Gee, I wonder what those two boys are laughing about." Marron said.  
"I don't know but whatever it is, I don't care." Bra said.  
"Why do YOU care about what they're laughing about?" Pan asked.  
"I was just wondering." Marron replied.  
"Oh reeeeeeeeeeeeally?" Pan asked.  
"Yes!" Marron replied. Sweat drops were forming on her head.  
"Why are you blushing?" Bra asked.  
"I..." Marron started to say.  
"Marron's thinking about Uncle Goten!" Pan interrupted.  
"I was not thinking about Goten!" Marron said.  
"You must be thinking about Trunks then!" Bra said.  
"I..." Marron started to say again.  
"Well, it MUST be one of them." Pan said. "You wouldn't be  
blushing and sweating and all nervous like if you weren't thinking  
about a boy."  
"It's just that..."  
"It would be really cool if Marron married Uncle Goten, don't  
you think so, Bra?" Pan said.  
"Or if she married 'Niichan." Bra said. "Then we'd be sister-in-laws  
and that would just be so fun!"  
"Um...guys?" Marron said.  
"I've always wanted to have a sister!" Bra said.  
"Or a really cool aunt!" Pan added.  
Marron looked at the two younger girls. She knew she couldn't  
stop them from talking about such an interesting subject. She  
sat there and drank tea while Pan and Bra were busy talking about  
how cool it would be if they were her relatives. Marron sighed  
and went to the boys.  
"Hey guys!" she said.  
"Hello Marron!" Trunks replied. Goten took one look at Marron  
and Trunks then he burst out laughing.  
"You tricked me into saying that!!!" Trunks shouted at Goten.  
"What did he trick you into saying?" Marron asked. Goten  
finally calmed himself down and faced Marron.  
"Marron," Goten said. "I have wonderful news for you."  
"What is it, Goten-kun?" Marron asked. Trunks turned bright red  
and was sweating a lot.  
"Trunks..." Goten started. "likes you!"  
Trunks looked like he could explode any second. Marron blinked  
at Goten.  
"Oh really?" she said. She faced Trunks. "I like you, too."  
Trunks face went back its normal color. He stared at Marron  
with a surprised look.  
"You aren't freaked out?" Trunks asked.  
"Of course not. Why would I?" Marron said. "I also like Goten,  
Bra, Pan, Ubuu, my mom, my dad, Goku-san, Chichi-san, Gohan-san,  
Videl-san, Bulma-san, Vegeta-sama, although I am a little bit  
scared by him, Master Roshi, Oolong, although they are a little  
perverted, Yamucha-san, Puar, Tenshinhan-san, Chaotzu, Uncle  
Juunanagou, Satan-sama, although he is a little bit weird, oh,  
I can just go on forever."  
The two boys looked at her in an odd way. Goten crouched on  
the ground and it was Trunks' turn to laugh.  
"You guys are weird..." Marron sighed.  
  
  
Marron was sitting on the picnic blanket. She couldn't really  
say that she was by herself because she was surrounded by people.  
She just didn't have any company. Then Trunks came and sat down  
next to her.  
"The sakura are very beautiful, aren't they?" he asked.  
"They just get better every time I see them." Marron replied.  
"I wonder how something as natural as cherry blossoms become  
so beautiful and important."  
"All those pink blossoms..."  
"Beautiful blue eyes..."  
Marron paused. She looked at Trunks who was already looking  
at her. Trunks looked like he was thinking about something.  
"What did you just say?!" she asked. Trunks looked at Marron  
and blinked. Then it looked like he just realized what he had  
said. He blushed and got sweaty. He looked away and seemed  
nervous about something.  
"Nothing! Nothing! Nothing! Nothing at all!" he said quickly.  
"Are you all right, Trunks?" Marron asked.  
"Of course! Of course!"  
"You seem nervous about something."  
"Me? Me? Nervous about something? Heck no! Whatever gave you  
that idea?"  
"You're blushing and sweating a lot."  
"I am? Oh really? It's just so hot here, don't you think?"  
"No. It's springtime."  
"Oh really? Maybe I should have worn something much lighter, huh?  
Wool's not really the best choice of clothing, right?"  
"You're right about that but...you're not wearing wool."  
"Oh really? It does seem like cotton, doesn't it? Wool that  
looks like cotton. What'll they think of next?"  
"Are you positive that you're okay?"  
"Positive? Of course I am! Never felt better!"  
"Um...okay..."  
Marron and Trunks were quiet for a moment. Marron looked at  
Trunks who was still blushing and very sweaty. Trunks tried to  
keep his face away from Marron but he found himself trying to  
turn to see her.  
"Trunks," Marron said. "I'm going to get something to drink, okay?"  
"S-sure." Trunks replied.  
"Would you like something?" Marron asked, standing up.  
"No, thank you. No, thank you. Nothing for me."  
Marron nodded and went towards the drinks. Trunks couldn't  
help staring at Marron as she went to get a drink. It was pretty  
weird. Maybe Goten was right. Maybe he was falling for Marron...  
  
  
[Wool? What was I thinking?] Trunks said to himself in his mind.  
He took a sip of his tea and thought about how stupid he acted.  
It was weird. He didn't know what made him say those things.  
Especially about the eyes... It just came out of his mouth. His  
mind seemed to be somewhere else.  
Trunks looked at Marron's direction. She was with Goten, Pan  
and Bra. They were making her try some sake. It looked like  
they themselves were drunk on sake. It was quite a funny sight.  
Trunks chuckled to himself.  
"Somebody help me!" Marron shouted.  
"Itsh goodz!" Goten said.  
"You'll like ish a lotz!" Pan said.  
"C'mon, Marron!" Bra said.  
"HELP!" Marron cried out.  
Trunks smiled and stood up. He went towards the group.  
"Okay, guys, you can stop now!" Trunks said.  
"We jus' wanna get Marron...*hic*...ta try thish..." Goten said.  
"Ish bery, bery goodsh!" Pan added.  
Trunks looked at them as if they were crazy. He looked at  
Marron. He held out his hand and she took it. Then he pulled  
her up.  
"Come on, we'll get away from these drunken weirdos." Trunks said.  
Marron nodded and they ran somewhere safe.  
"You saved my life!" Marron said.  
"Don't mention it." Trunks replied.  
"They're really obsessed on sake, aren't they?"  
"Yep."  
"It looks like everyone is..."  
Trunks and Marron looked around. Everywhere, people were  
drinking sake. Their faces were red from drunkness. Even  
Vegeta was drinking some and getting drunk.  
"I think it would be best if we stayed here for a while." Trunks   
said.  
"Good idea." Marron said.  
(a few minutes later...)  
"Y'know, everybody's having a drink. It wouldn't hurt if we had  
some, would it?" Trunks said.  
"Well, not really..." Marron said but she was cut off when a  
little drunk boy fell in front of them.  
"AHHH!!!" Marron screamed. She held onto Trunks' shirt.  
"Guess not..." Trunks said. Marron looked really creeped out  
seeing all those drunk zombies around them. Trunks stood up and  
carried the boy who fainted to his drunk family.  
"We're in a nation that's addicted to sake!" Marron said. She  
held onto Trunks again when he came back. Trunks looked at  
Marron. She was so close to him and it felt...pretty good.  
Marron looked up and found Trunks' icy blue eyes locked with  
her own. They were still for a while. Marron blinked and started  
to blush. She pulled away from Trunks and turned away. Now, she  
wanted to get away from Trunks. She spotted her mother, pouring  
water over her father to revive him from drunkenness.  
"I think I'll help my mom." Marron said as she stood up.  
She ran towards her mother without saying a word to Trunks as  
she left.  
  
  
It took a while (3 hours) to bring back everybody to sanity.  
They all had a lot of sake. The only ones who did not become  
victims of this rice wine were Marron, Trunks and Juuhachigou.  
Marron and Trunks avoided the drink and Juuhachigou could not  
get drunk because she was an android. It was now time for the  
food.  
  
"Yeah! I'm starving!" a drooling Goten said as his eyes feasted  
on the sight of the food.  
"You just had 67 bottles of sake..." Trunks mumbled.  
"That was hours ago!" Goten said. "And it was just rice wine!"  
"Rice wine that turned you into a zombie..."  
"I was not a zombie! A guy has to have a little fun once in  
a while, is that not right?"  
"You were drunk!"  
"So what? I'm old enough to get drunk, aren't I?"  
"Your mind isn't!"  
"Don't insult me! My mind is just as old as me!"  
"Then I guess you were born yesterday."  
"Boys! Boys! Calm down!" Marron said, coming into the picture.  
"He started it!" Goten said, pointing to Trunks.  
"It's not polite to point." Marron scolded.  
"Oh. Sorry." Goten said, pulling away his hand.  
Marron put her hands on her hips and sighed as she shook her  
head. She looked at Goten who was slowly reaching for a cookie  
so Marron hit his hand.  
"Ow! Whatcha do that for?!" Goten asked, rubbing his hand.  
"You can't touch that until later!" Marron said.  
"Why not?!"  
"'Coz you have to wait until all the food is ready and everybody  
has had their share."  
"Why?!"  
"It's the rule. That is why I am here to protect the food."  
"You were?!"  
"Yes."  
"You traitor!"  
"Whoever said that I was on your side?"  
Goten growled at Marron then pouted. Marron giggled. She got a  
cookie and popped it into her mouth.  
"HEY!!!" Goten yelled.  
"I'M the only one who's allowed to have some cookies." Marron  
said. "And besides, I made them."  
Goten pouted again then his eyes became teary. He crouched  
down into a ball.  
"You're so CRUEL!" cried Goten.  
"Why, thank you!" Marron replied cheerily.  
"BOO! HOO! HOO!"  
  
"GET AWAY FROM THAT SAKE, YA HEAR???!!! YOU ALREADY HAD FIFTY  
WHATEVER BOTTLES OF THAT STUFF A FEW HOURS AGO!!!"  
"Yes, ma'am..." Gohan squeaked, running away from the food. Trunks  
and Goten were watching Marron protect the food and she did a  
very good job on it. She yelled at everybody who came 2 feet from  
the food.  
"Marron's gonna be one tough mom." Trunks said to Goten.  
"You can say that again. I feel sorry for her kids."  
"Imagine having a mom yelling at you all the time, telling you  
what to do. She's even tougher than YOUR mom!"  
"I'm not worried about that. I'm sad that those kids are gonna  
starve to death!"  
Trunks slapped his forehead and sighed.  
"Well, all I have to say is that you're right about that." he   
said. "But don't you even care about anything else except food?"  
"Yeah. Fighting." Goten replied.  
"How are you gonna expect Marron's kids to fight?"  
"I dunno. You just asked me if I cared about anything else  
except food and I said that I liked fighting."  
"Well, if Marron wants smart kids, she'd better not marry you."  
"So you're saying that if she married you instead, she'd  
have smart kids?"  
"Of course she'd have smart kids if she married me. She'd have  
smart kids if she married anyone but you!"  
"Her kids would still be smart if she married me!"  
"No way."  
"Yes way! Just you wait! If I ever get married to Marron, we  
could have the smartest kids in the whole universe!"  
"By the time that happens, you'll be the smartest person that  
has ever lived!"  
"Our whole family will be smart!"  
"I was being sarcastic, you dope..."  
"I am not a dope!"  
"Oh really?"  
"Really! If I'm such a dope, how come I was the first to get  
a girlfriend when you were, oh I don't know...the richest   
bachelor in the world?!"  
"Nine and a half tenths of the world's female population were  
and are still madly in love with me!"  
"So what? I might be the one who marries Marron and have the  
really brainy kids!"  
"No way because I'M gonna marry Marron!"  
"Oh really?"  
"Really!"  
"Then why didn't ya ask her before?"  
"What are you..."  
"You said before you left that you were gonna ask Marron to  
marry you and here I am, not seeing any engagement ring on Marron."  
"I did not say I was going to do that!"  
"You don't remember?" Goten now seemed serious about the topic.  
Trunks was now confused.  
"Remember what?" Trunks asked.  
"Don't you love Marron anymore?" Goten asked.  
"What in the heck gave you that idea?!"  
Goten didn't reply. He looked at Trunks and sadly shook his  
head.  
  
  
"Time to eat, everyone!" Chichi called out. Everybody began  
to eat except Marron and Goten.  
"Why aren't you eating, Goten?" Marron asked. Goten was staring  
at her with terrified eyes. Marron shrugged and stood up. She  
went to get some food and came back with two bowls with rice,  
sushi, sashimi and shrimp tempura.  
"Here you go." Marron said, putting down a bowl in front of  
Goten. Goten still looked scared.  
"I thought you wanted to eat." Marron said. "Why don't you have  
some? It's very good."  
"Y-y-y-you-you're not-not gonna kill m-m-me, a-a-are y-you?" Goten  
stammered.  
"No. Why do you say that?"  
"B-b-because t-th-that b-b-b-b-bowl o-o-of f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-food  
i-i-i-is j-j-just a-a-a-a f-few centime-centimeters a-a-away f-from  
m-me..."  
"You're allowed to eat, Goten."  
"R-r-r-r-r-r-r-really?"  
"Yes! Your patience has paid off."  
"Oh good!"  
Goten took the bowl and it was empty in 2 seconds.  
"More please!" Goten said, holding out his bowl. Marron looked  
at the empty bowl with a startled look but then she took it and  
grinned.  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" Goku said. "Do you think I could ask you a question?"  
"No." Vegeta retorted.  
"How do you feel about Trunks' wedding?" Goku asked anyway.  
"I don't care!" Vegeta said.  
"You have to care at least one bit." Kurillin said.  
"Well, I don't!" Vegeta replied.  
"I would care about Goten's wedding." Goku said.  
"I'm not like you!"  
"I thought Trunks really loved that Nusumi girl..." Kurillin said.  
"Just shut up!"  
"I would care about my kids' weddings." Yamucha said.  
"I don't want anything that has to do with that boy's wedding! It's  
his business!"  
"You think that he loves someone else?" Tenshinhan asked.  
"Maybe." Goku said. "That Trunks is a very strange guy."  
"I don't know why this is the subject in your conversation. But  
I choose to stay out of it because it is a subject that those  
women should talk about and not men of honor!" Vegeta said. The  
rest of the guys looked at him.  
"I guess Vegeta IS pretty much right about that." Kurillin said.  
"Did you guys see the baseball game the other night?" Yamucha asked.  
  
"I tell you, ever since the subject of Trunks getting married  
came up, I've always been wondering when he's ever going to settle  
down with a nice girl." Bulma said to the women with her who were  
Juuhachigou, Chichi and Videl.  
"I wonder whatever possessed him to do that." Bulma said. "Although  
I must say, I've always wanted something like that to happen to me."  
"I wonder when my Pan will ever be serious with that boy." Videl  
said. "It seems as though they're always together but they only  
flirt. They make such a good couple, too."  
"Goten's always flirting." Chichi said. "It's a shame that  
he broke up with Paris. They were so good together. But sometimes  
I think that he has something for your girl, Juuhachigou. It  
seems that they're together a lot."  
The other women waited for Juuhachigou's comment. She just  
smiled.  
"Well, Juu?" Bulma asked. "What do you think about Marron and  
Goten?"  
"A very good couple, if I must so myself." replied Juuhachigou.  
"Kurillin and Goku are really close friends, aren't they?" asked  
Bulma. "Have your families ever thought of an arranged marriage?"  
"Oh no, Bulma! I think my Goten should be able to marry the  
girl he wants." Chichi said.  
"The same goes for Marron." said Juuhachigou.  
"Goten and Marron ARE very close friends, ne?" said Videl. "Maybe  
they won't mind that much."  
"Well, I've always thought that it was time for Marron to get  
married." said Juuhachigou.  
"Those two ARE pretty close." Chichi added. The group of  
women thought about how it would be like if Goten and Marron DID  
get married. Then Marron came.  
"Here is your tea!" she said, placing a cup of warm green tea  
in front of each lady. Then she set down the tray she was carrying  
and sat down in the circle with her own cup of tea in her hands.  
"Marron-chan!" Bulma exclaimed. "We were just talking about you."  
"You were? What about?" Marron asked.  
"Isn't it about time that you got married?" asked Videl. Marron  
blushed at the question.  
"But Videl-san, I-I'm just 24 years old!" Marron replied.  
"It IS about time you got married." Juuhachigou said.  
"Mama, I..."  
"What do you think of Goten?" asked Chichi.  
"G-G-Goten-kun?! You guys must be kidding."  
"It would be a great benefit to the family if you could just try."  
Juuhachigou told her daughter.  
"We-we're just friends!" Marron said.  
"Oh come on!" Bulma said. "You must like Goten just a little."  
"Well, he IS cute but..."  
"I wonder how your children would look like." Videl said.  
"Ch-ch-children?!"  
"They'll be absolutely adorable!" Chichi said.  
"Can we please change the subject?" Marron pleaded. She was  
starting to sweat and wanted to find an excuse, ANY excuse to get  
her out of that mess she was in. But the older women continued  
talking about Marron and Goten. Even Pan and Bra heard and they  
decided to join the conversation. Now, six women were talking  
about it. She looked at the men's group and it looked like they  
were talking about a subject just as entertaining.  
Marron was curious to know about what the guys were talking  
about. Even Vegeta seemed interested. The six ladies were  
so engrossed in their subject that they didn't notice Marron  
run away.  
When Marron reached the men's group, she knelt down and no  
one saw that she was there.  
"How about Kenji Kobayashi?" Yamucha asked. The guys shook  
their heads.  
"He really stinks." commented Kurillin.  
[Oh good!] Marron thought. [They're talking about baseball.]  
Even though the subject was not in Marron's best interests,  
she would rather hear about baseball than about the idea of her  
and Goten getting married.  
"How about Goten?" Goku asked. Marron's head perked up.  
"Goten would be perfect for Marron!" Kurillin exclaimed. Marron  
groaned and looked for somewhere else to stay. She found a  
secluded spot in the shadows and sat against a tree. She enjoyed  
her moment of peace until she heard footsteps running towards her  
direction and then a panting sound. The panting stopped and  
then the footsteps came closer to her location. She looked at  
her left and waited for that someone come. The she saw that  
someone's shoes which stopped inches from her. She squeezed her  
eyes shut.  
"Marron?" Goten's voice asked from above her. Marron opened  
her eyes and looked up. It was Goten.  
"It's only you..." Marron sighed with relief.  
"What are you doing here? Are you avoiding 'them'?"  
"So you heard them talking about us?"  
"Yeah. Can I sit here?"  
"Sure."  
Goten sat down next to Marron and leaned on the tree.  
"Imagine you and me...getting married!" Goten said with a laugh.  
"It's awful when they play matchmaker."  
"You think they'll calm down?"  
"Not in this century."  
"Aww man! We'll have to stay here forever!"  
"Eventually, you'll be able to live with the torture."  
"When pigs fly."  
"Watch it! You might see Oolong in the skies any day now."  
They both laughed. Then they stopped and leaned against the tree  
as they watched the pink cherry blossoms fall onto the ground.  
"Do you think it's a possibility?" Goten asked in a voice so  
soft that it was as if he hardly said anything at all. Marron  
was surprised at the question he had just asked. But Goten said  
it so absent-mindedly that she didn't know if he intended for  
her to hear it and answer or he was just wondering out loud.  
"Do you?" asked Marron. Goten didn't answer yet. He was looking  
at the falling sakura.  
"I hope so." he whispered. Marron looked at him, watching  
the sakura. She smiled to herself.  
"Probably." she whispered back.  
  
  
[Finally! They stopped talking about me and Goten.] Marron  
thought happily. She and Goten came out of hiding just a few  
minutes ago when Trunks found them and informed them of the good  
news. The three were sitting down, quietly sipping tea.  
"So what did you two do back there?" asked Trunks to Goten. Goten's  
face flushed.  
"Nothing!" he said. Trunks looked at him suspiciously, one eyebrow  
raised.  
"Nothing?" Trunks asked.  
"Nothing!" Goten replied. Trunks looked dissatisfied with the  
answer but then resumed to his former position and began sipping  
tea again. His eyes were still kept on Goten. Then, after 5 sips  
of the green tea, his eyes moved over to Marron. Marron was peacefully  
enjoying her tea but then felt Trunks' eyes on her. She took a  
sip of her drink, put it down on her lap and glared at Trunks.  
"What?" she asked. Trunks faced forward and continued drinking  
the beverage in his hands but his eyes couldn't help moving to  
Marron. Marron was still glaring at him and he started to sweat.  
"So...what did you do while you were gone?" Trunks finally spat out.  
"We watched cherry blossoms." Marron retorted.  
"And?"  
"We sat. And we sat. And we sat."  
"And?"  
"You came."  
"Oh. Okay..." Trunks continued drinking but was still dissatisfied  
with the answer. Marron was still glaring at him and Trunks was  
getting quite uncomfortable. Trunks turned to face her but then  
Marron turned away and began sipping again. Trunks did the same  
thing. Goten noticed this.  
"This doesn't feel right." he said. Marron and Trunks just  
shrugged. Goten watched Marron.  
"Are you mad about something, Marron-chan?" he asked.  
"No. I'm fine. But it is a bit uncomfortable when a certain  
someone believes that you did a certain something when you  
certainly did not." Marron said. Goten looked at Trunks.  
"Oh, all right. I'll stop!" Trunks said to Marron. Marron nodded  
with satisfaction. Goten looked at the two of them.  
"I'm gonna get some more tea, okay?" Goten said as he stood up and  
then left. The two others resumed to sipping their tea and  
Trunks' cup was empty after a while. He looked at Marron. She  
seemed troubleless, quietly drinking her warm green tea but she  
was troubled and quite annoyed.  
"Is anything the matter?" asked Trunks in a concerned tone of voice.  
"Yes." Marron said before she took a sip.  
"What is it then?"  
"I'm just..." She put down her empty tea cup and looked at Trunks  
with seriousness and concern. "I'm worried that the thing about  
me and Goten isn't a game. What if they do have an arranged marriage  
for me and Goten?"  
"I...I honestly don't know. If it's not Goten you want to marry  
then who is it?"  
"It's...um...some guy..."  
"Who? You can tell me. Maybe if I know him, I can hook you two  
up. Do I know him?"  
"Well...yes...kinda..."  
"Who is it?"  
"Well...um..." Marron placed her tea cup on the tray and stood  
up. She walked to the less crowded area where there were not many   
lights. Trunks watched her and followed her. He stayed about three  
paces away from her. She stopped at the very secluded area of the  
park and turned to him. There was a small pond that stopped her.  
She was just a few centimeters from touching the water.  
"It's...time that I...told you...the truth..." she said quietly.  
"What truth?" Trunks asked. Marron clasped her hands together  
to keep them from shaking. She bowed her head.  
"I-I..."  
"You what?"  
"I...have this...feeling for...you... I-I really think that I've  
kept this long enough. Too long... I have sort of a-a "crush" on  
you...but..."  
"Y-yes?"  
"It's much stronger than that... I-I l-l..."  
"TRUNKS! MARRON!" Goten called out. Marron lifted her head as  
Trunks turned his. Marron wanted to do something so badly. She  
hesitated for a while. Goten's footsteps came closer and closer.  
"Where are you guys?!" Goten said. Marron squeezed her hands  
so tightly that it hurt and then she went over to Trunks and  
kissed him passionately. It only lasted a couple of seconds but  
it was filled with so much emotion. Just as Trunks was going to  
kiss Marron back, Marron pulled away and ran to Goten's direction.  
Goten came found Trunks. Marron was behind Goten. She couldn't  
let Trunks see her. The spot they were in was not exactly the  
brightest but it wasn't the darkest either. It was dim and Marron  
wanted to do as much as she could to hide her blushing face from  
Trunks.  
"So what did you do there?" asked Goten suspiciously.  
"N-nothing." Trunks said, biting his lip. His lips were very  
warm. "Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
  
When the cherry blossoms start to bloom  
Meet me here in my lonely room  
We'll find our passion filled fantasy  
And this time you will stay with me  
  
All the misery we knew before  
Stays away when you are at my door  
My heart will sing at ev'ry tender touch  
And, oh, you'll want me twice as much  
  
A new dimension of love  
A bold adventure waiting for you  
The true dimension of love  
A soaring flight, a dazzling view  
  
We're gonna take it all the way  
We'll make the dreams so totally real  
See greater wonders by the day  
Then tell the stars what glorious rapture we feel  
  
Soon, with the star of Spring  
We will know our hearts are changing  
Leave the hurt behind  
I'll be true and kind  
Be the best thing you'll ever find  
  
We don't ever have to cry or fight  
Something tells me we can make it right  
Enough of wandering far and wide  
I just can't forget you though I've tried  
  
This is destiny so why pretend  
Close your eyes kiss me once again  
I'll always be the only one you need  
So go where your deepest longing leads  
  
A new dimension of love  
A bold adventure waiting for you  
The true dimension of love  
A soaring flight, a dazzling view  
  
We're gonna take it all the way  
We'll make the dream so totally real  
See greater wonders by the day  
Then tell the stars what glorious rapture we feel  
  
Soon, in the April breeze  
We will bring alive the mem'ries  
Yes I'm sure we will  
Bring back every thrill  
Make them all lovelier still  
  
When the cherry blossoms start to bloom  
Meet me here in my lonely room  
We'll find our passion filled fantasy  
And this time you will stay with me  
  
All the misery we knew before  
Stays away when you're at my door  
My heart will sing at ev'ry tender touch  
And you will want me twice as much  
  
We don't ever have to cry or fight  
Something tell me we can make it right  
Enough of wandering far and wide  
I can't forget you though I've tried  
  
This is destiny so why pretend  
Close your eyes kiss me once again  
I'll always be the only one you need  
So go where your deepest longing leads  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Music for the Heart

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 18 Music For the Heart  
  
  
Marron tightened the rope around her bags.  
"There!" she said. "I'm done! All packed up."  
(flashback)  
"Marron, you've been working very, very hard lately." Juuhachigou  
told her daughter.  
"It's my job, Mother." Marron replied.  
"I think that you should take a break and go on a vacation."  
"Why?"  
"Your job has really gotten to you. You need to relax once in  
a while. Why don't you go around the world for a few weeks?"  
"My work is really important."  
"More important than your well being? Take a vacation. Me and  
your father will gladly pay for it. Think of it as an early  
Christmas present."  
"Christmas isn't coming for another five months, Mama."  
"It's a very early Christmas present."  
"I really couldn't..."  
"You've missed your whole summer and now you want to pass up  
a very good opportunity to relax."  
"Well...I'll go. As long as you count it as an early birthday  
present, too."  
"Oh, Marron. It's a deal."  
(end flashback)  
Marron's plane was leaving tomorrow. She could go around the  
world. It was the best gift she'd ever received. She plopped  
down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.  
"My dream vacation, here I come!"  
  
  
"Flight 758 to Honolulu will be boarding in 2 minutes. Flight  
758 to Honolulu..."  
"I guess that's our cue." Kurillin said.  
"I'll miss you two so much!" Marron exclaimed.  
"Now don't forget," Juuhachigou said. "Look your best all the  
time so some handsome, young foreigner might fall in love with  
you."  
"Oh, Mama!" Marron said, hugging her mother. When they pulled  
apart, Juuhachigou glared at her daughter. Marron pouted and  
then smiled.  
"All right, Mother. I'll look my best." Marron sighed.  
"Good!" Juuhachigou replied.  
"Flight 758 to Honolulu will be boarding in 2 minutes."  
"Well, it's time for you to get on your plane, princess." Kurillin  
said, giving Marron a slight push towards the gate. Marron looked  
back at her father. His eyes seemed to get teary. Marron went to  
him and gave him her tightest hug.  
"I love you, Papa." she whispered.  
"I love you, too, Marron." Kurillin replied. Marron looked  
up at her mother.  
"I love you, Mama." Marron said.  
"Me too." replied Juuhachigou. Marron's parents gave their  
daughter a kiss and Marron walked toward the gate.  
"I'll be back soon and I'll write!" she called out. Her parents  
waved goodbye to her. She stopped and bowed. They nodded their  
heads in response. Then the crowd of people made them disappear.  
Marron went to the gate. She stood in line. It was almost her  
turn when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her away.  
"What in the..." She saw that it was Trunks. "Trunks? What are  
you doing here?"  
"I want to ask you one last question before you leave." Trunks  
said.  
"Well..."  
"Flight 758 to Honolulu will be boarding in one minute."  
"I really need to ask you something very important!" Trunks said.  
"All right." Marron agreed. Trunks seemed so serious and she  
was anxious to hear what he had to say. Trunks held her hand and  
kissed it. Then he knelt before her.  
"Marron, I've realized now that I...I cared about you. I've  
remembered everything now and I'm willing to answer the question  
that I've wanted to ask ever since the last time that we were here  
in this airport."  
"What is it?"  
"I...I..."  
"I have to hurry up!"  
"I love you and I...I..." Trunks took out something from his  
pocket and put it in Marron's hand.   
"Will you marry me?" he asked as he looked up at Marron, locking  
with her eyes. Marron gasped. She bit her lip to keep it from  
trembling. Her eyes started to get teary. She pulled up Trunks.  
"Will you?" he asked softly. Marron looked into his eyes. She  
wanted to say 'yes' so badly but she just couldn't. Then images  
came to her head. Trunks and Pan, Trunks and Nusumi...but there  
was no Trunks and Marron. She just...  
"Flight 758 to Honolulu is now ready for boarding. Last call  
for flight 758..."  
"I..." Marron said. She looked deep into Trunks eyes. Her  
view was getting blurry from the tears that were starting to fill  
her eyes. "I...I..."  
"Please say 'yes'..." Trunks whispered so softly that it could  
not even be heard, only seen.  
"I..." Marron's voice was now trembly. Her hands were shaking  
under Trunks' touch. "I..."  
The images clouded her head again. Pan and Nusumi with Trunks.  
Trunks and her...  
"I...I..." Marron hesitated. How could she say it? It was so  
hard. She just couldn't. She couldn't say it...  
"Flight 758 is now boarding."  
"I HATE YOU!!!" Marron yelled as her hand went across Trunks'  
face. She burst out into tears and dropped the ring in her hand.  
She stepped back and then ran into the plane.  
  
  
Marron opened her suitcase. Then she frantically wiped the  
tears that still overflowed her eyes. There were bathing suits in  
her bag, all set for admiration at the beautiful beach right  
outside of her hotel. But she couldn't wear it. She was not  
worth it at the time. Her bathing suits had such cheerful designs  
on them but she was not like that at all.  
If she didn't want to go outside to the beach, what could she do?  
She didn't feel like going to the ocean but she didn't feel like  
being cooped up in her room all alone. Her parents paid lots  
of money for this vacation and the least she could do was enjoy it.  
She looked at her watch. It was 1:13. She didn't get to eat lunch  
in the plane so she went downstairs to the dining room. The dining  
room was HUGE. It was so majestic and beautiful. Marron searched  
the hotel for a less extravagant place to eat lunch. There was  
an outdoor cafe just by the pool and Marron decided to go there.  
Since she wanted to be somewhere where there was water and  
cute boys and was not the beach, she might as well go to the  
pool and at the same time, have lunch. She got some club sandwiches  
and a soda then sat at a table shaded by a palm tree much like the  
ones on the island at home.  
She was wearing sunglasses to protect her eyes from the sun  
and to hide the puffiness of her eyes. She was all cried out and  
needed a break. She munched on her sandwiches as she watched  
the people in the pool. Children were playing on the pool side,  
girls were getting a tan and talking about the cute boys, boys  
already had a tan and were talking about the cute girls, elderly  
people were in the smaller, heated pool, mothers were calling  
out to the babies who were playing by the pool while the fathers  
were teaching the toddlers how to swim, although Marron thought  
it was quite odd because most of the toddlers had an inner tube  
around them. This scene made Marron smile a little. When two  
girls who looked like 5 year olds pushed two teenage boys into  
the water, Marron couldn't help but laugh.  
Marron was sipping her soda when somebody came up to her. He  
had a light tan and a very nice body. His auburn hair was highlighted  
a dark blue and he had a charming smile.  
"Hi!" he greeted.  
"Hello." Marron replied. "May I help you?"  
"I just saw you from that table over there," the boy said, pointing  
to a table near the cafe. "And think that you're absolutely  
gorgeous. You look WAY better than Jennifer Aniston."  
"Jennifer...who?"  
"You don't know her?"  
"Not really..."  
"Well, you look stunning. I just wanted to tell you that."  
Marron felt a blush on her cheeks.  
"Why, thank you." she said.  
"Well," the boy said. "I'd better be going. Hope to see you  
sometime!"  
The boy bowed and left.  
  
  
When Marron finished her lunch, she headed for her room to rest.  
Then she bumped into a sign that said:  
TONIGHT! EIGHT P.M.,  
AOI "BLUE" SENRITSU  
THE GRAND WHITE HOTEL  
Tickets will be sold from 3 PM to 8 PM  
  
She was in the Grand White Hotel! There was some sort of a  
performance at 8 o'clock that night. Marron looked at her watch.  
It was already 3:O6! Marron rushed to the ticket booth and  
bought herself a ticket. She found out from the cashier that  
Aoi "Blue" Senritsu was a famous pianist around Hawaii.  
Marron wanted to go to her hotel room to pick out a dress.  
The only problem was that she was lost. She had trouble finding  
the booth and now she forgot how to get out. She walked through  
the halls. The more she walked, the more she felt lost. The  
halls were empty and pretty creepy. Just as Marron decided to  
turn back, she heard sad song being played. It sounded like  
a piano was producing the music. Marron followed it. She  
wanted to know what was the source of the lovely music. She walked  
and walked. The music got louder and louder. Then she stopped  
at a big door. It was very fancy looking. She put her ear  
to the door and heard the music playing in there. She just had  
to know who was playing it, what was playing it, whatever.  
Doing this made her feel like she was a young 3-year-old again.  
It felt like the times that she, Trunks and Goten went around  
the house, spying.  
Marron couldn't find a keyhole to peek into so there was only  
one way to find out: Go inside. But what if the door was locked?  
Marron took a deep breath and pushed the door. Just a little  
bit. The door started to open. Marron waited for a while and  
then opened the door big enough to go through. It was the auditorium.  
There was a grand piano on the stage and Marron could see two  
legs showing from behind the great piano. She walked slowly  
towards the stage. She didn't know why. It was as if the music  
had hypnotized her into coming and wanting to find out.  
The music seemed like it was coming to an end. Marron wanted to  
clap after the piece was finished being played to surprise the  
musician. Marron had her hands prepared for clapping. She  
continued to the stage. The music came to a stop and when Marron  
was about to applaud the pianist, she tripped over something  
and fell, causing a loud noise and the musician to realize that  
there was another human being in the auditorium.  
"Who's there?!" the musician asked as he stood up from his seat.  
"Me..." Marron groaned. The pianist jumped off the stage and  
went to Marron, lying down on the floor.  
"Are you all right?" he asked. Marron's eyes were shut tight  
and she was facing downward. The pianist carried her to a  
chair and waited for her to feel better. When Marron opened  
her eyes, she saw that boy. The one who had blue highlights  
and who had told her that she was good-looking.  
"Why are you here?" Marron asked.  
"I'm Aoi "Blue" Senritsu." the boy replied. Marron's eyes  
widened.  
"You are?!" she asked.  
"Yes." replied the so-called Aoi "Blue" Senritsu.  
"You're really him?"  
"Yeah. But just call me 'Blue'. And you are..."  
"M-M-Ma-Marron."  
"What a beautiful name. Why are you here?"  
"I-I heard the piece you were playing just a while ago."  
"You did?"  
"Yes. I think it's beautiful."  
"Beautiful yet so sad."  
"Why do say that?"  
"It's just...nothing, really."  
"Well, um, thank you for what you've done, um...Blue."  
"You're welcome."  
Marron stood up and gave Blue a deep bow.  
"Thank you very much." she said. Marron turned to leave.  
"Come back anytime this week, Marron." Blue called out. Marron  
stopped and faced him. Then she nodded.  
  
  
Marron came back to the auditorium the next day. Last night's  
concert was marvelous. Blue wanted to perform a little concert  
for Marron. They were both sitting on the same chair at the  
piano. Blue was showing Marron how he played. Marron even tried  
to play and it seemed that Blue succeeded in teaching her.  
"Why do you play such sad songs?" Marron asked.  
"I don't know." replied Blue. "I guess it's what people want.  
What they expect. They never thought of a very cheery piece  
would be played in a concert like the ones I have."  
"Do you know any cheery pieces?"  
"Why, of course I do."  
Blue held his hands above the piano keys and then began playing  
a piece. Marron couldn't help tapping her feet. The beat was  
so lively and merry.  
"Can you play anything else?" asked Marron after Blue had  
finished playing.  
"What type of music would you like?"  
"I don't know. What do YOU like?"  
"Me? Well..." Blue started blushing.  
"What is it?"  
"It's a...love song."  
"Really? I would love to hear it!"  
Blue put his hands over the keys once again and began playing a  
slow, yet it didn't seem sad. It seemed like music for two young  
lovers. Marron closed her eyes, trying to picture two young people  
together, having a romance with that music in the background.  
Then Blue's elbow hit hers and Blue messed up. Marron opened  
her eyes and looked at Blue who seemed to have his concentration  
on her. He was still playing but he wasn't playing it correctly.  
But he didn't care. There was just something...something. Marron  
blinked as hers and Blue's lips came closer and closer. Blue  
stopped playing as their lips finally met and none of them seemed  
surprised. They both knew that they should have. It was only  
normal to question why they fell for each other so strongly without  
showing any signs of the emotion. How could everything just  
show up in that one little, first kiss? But they didn't care  
at the time. All they cared about there was how much in love  
they were. 


	20. Sayonara

------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 19 Sayonara  
  
  
Marron looked at the window. She watched as Hawaii just got  
smaller and smaller and then, was finally out of sight.  
[Blue...]  
(flashback)  
"I don't want to go!" Marron cried. "I want to stay here! With  
you!"  
Blue held Marron's shoulders tightly. He looked away so that  
Marron would not see the tear that rolled down his cheek.  
"I'm sorry." he said. "But we just can't be. You have to go  
now. I'll have to go, too."  
"Why?!"  
"Because that's the way it is."  
"I don't want it to be like that!"  
"I don't either."  
"Then why are you letting this happen?!"  
"Because I can't stop it."  
"Why can't you?! You're a coward, that's why! That's why!"  
"Oh shut up, Marron! Here you are telling me how wrong it is  
when you're the one not following your own advice!"  
"I didn't give you any darned advice!"  
"Yes, you did!"  
"What was it then?"  
"If I can play something that people cannot expect me to play  
then you can do something that you yourself cannot expect to do!"  
"Like what?!"  
"Forget about me. Stop loving me."  
"I-I...could never do that..."  
"You can, Marron. Trust me."  
"But why?"  
"Can't you feel it? We're not meant to be."  
"We are!"  
"No, we aren't. If we were then it wouldn't have been so easy  
to fall in love in this world. It's too simple."  
"That doesn't matter!"  
"You're right. That doesn't matter. What we had doesn't matter."  
"You're changing what I say!"  
"If we were so perfect for each other then we wouldn't fight  
over something like this."  
Blue let go of Marron but Marron stayed in place. Blue picked  
up his bags and got into his limosine.  
"Sayonara." he said as he got inside.  
"Don't say that! Say you'll come back!" Marron said.  
"Sayonara, Marron-chan."  
(end flashback)  
"Sayonara, Aoi..."  
  
  
Marron was in New York City. She was in Central Park because  
she missed Tsuki Park so much and that was the closest she could  
get. She was sitting on a bench, just looking at the scenery.  
[How did I get this way?] she thought. Then she buried her  
face in her hands and leaned down to her knees.  
"I'll be an old maid when I die." she muttered to herself.  
"I don't think so." a voice said. Marron quickly looked up to  
see an elderly man looking down at her with a big German Shepherd  
by his side.  
"Oh...uh...good morning, sir." Marron said.  
"I'm very sorry." the old man said. "I just overheard what you  
said and I don't believe a thing of it."  
"But I AM going to be an old maid."  
"You kids... That's pretty much the trouble with you. You  
young people just don't trust in yerselfs anymore."  
"I trust myself."  
The old man shook his head an sat down next to Marron on the  
bench.  
"It's hard for me to believe that the younger generation runs  
this country. Can't believe how far we've gotten like that.  
I hope you don' take any offense. I mean, you children have  
everything for a strong foundation. The energy, the willpower,  
the character, etcetera, etcetera. You just lack one thing: Trust.  
Some youngins' would trust their lovers with their lives but  
most of them are very uncomfortable being by themselves in fear  
of doing somethin' stupid. I tell you this: America was not  
build on distrust. Do you think we would be sittin' here right  
now if Abe Lincoln didn't trust his own men? Or if the thirteen  
colonies in which a nation was started, did not trust its  
allies?"  
"I guess not..."  
"If you don't trust yourself, how do expect to succeed?"  
"I don't..."  
"There's another trouble with ya. Sometimes, you lose trust and  
then everything else just goes away with it."  
"I lost everything. I was so in love with this boy. Actually,  
he's Trunks Briefs of Capsule Corp..."  
"THE Trunks Briefs of Capsule Corp.?! You actually know him?"  
Marron nodded. "We're best friends. Then he...he forgot about  
me. Then, just a few days ago, I met this really great guy. Then  
we had to break up."  
The old man looked at Marron with deep concern. The dog nuzzled  
into Marron's dress. Then Marron covered her face and began  
crying.  
"It's hard when you just lost someone you love." the old man  
said, patting Marron's back. "But there's always someone else."  
"That's not true!"  
"It is true! It's true!"  
"Oh really? Well, I remember when I was still in high school.  
I was in the basketball team and I fell head over heels for this  
girl, Peggy Mae. We became sweethearts and were engaged to be  
married."  
"And then?" Marron asked. She had stopped crying and was very  
interested in the story the old man had to tell.  
"I had to leave for business. I came back 2 years later to  
find out that my Peggy had been married off to someone else."  
"She was?!"  
"Her parents arranged it. It was horrible. But then, I met...  
her."  
"Her?"  
"Yep. Madison Green. I still see her today."  
"You do? How is she doing?"  
The old man didn't reply. He simply stood up. He took out a  
coin.  
"Now you see, I was very much like you." the old man said.  
"No, you aren't." Marron protested. The old man took out  
a coin and dropped it behind the bench. Then he nodded and  
walked away.  
"She's at home, taking care of the grandchildren!" the old  
man called out. Marron watched as he disappeared. She looked  
behind the bench. She got up and went behind the bench to pick  
up the coin. When she looked up, she saw that someone had  
engraved something onto the bench.  
'I'll be an old bachelor when I grow up', it said. At the  
bottom, it said that a man named Eric Grey had written it.  
Marron stood up and looked at the coin. Then she saw something  
engraved on it: Eric Grey.  
  
  
When Marron had entered the hotel, the lady at the front desk  
gave her a letter. Marron had no time to look at who sent it  
then because she was quite busy. Marron jumped onto her bed  
and decided to read the letter. Her eyes grew wide when she  
read the name of the person who had sent it. It was Trunks!  
Marron didn't know what to do. She wanted to open it but she  
was scared to because of her history with Trunks. What if she  
read it and it was something like an invitation for another  
wedding? Marron couldn't have her heart broken. She was there  
to get away from her troubles and to relax. Marron's hands were  
shaking. What should she do?  
Then Marron remembered what the old man had told her in the  
park. He was right. She just realized that.  
[I have to start trusting myself again!] she said in her mind.  
[Or I'll never succeed...]  
Marron closed her eyes and ripped up the letter into pieces.  
She crumpled what remained and threw it in the garbage can.  
[Sayonara, Trunks.] 


	21. Not Meant to Be

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 2O Not Meant to Be  
  
  
"I'm so glad to be home!" Marron said to her parents. The car  
stopped and everybody got out. Marron wanted to rush inside  
but she waited for her parents. Kurillin and Juuhachigou had  
odd smiles on their faces and tried to keep an urge to laugh  
in. Marron stared at them and then continued on to the house.  
She stepped in and...  
"SURPRISE!!!"  
Marron stepped back in surprise and then she smiled when she  
saw that Goten, Pan, Bra, Master Roshi and Oolong were the ones  
who said it.  
"Welcome home, Marron!" Bra said.  
"Did you all plan this?" Marron asked, crossing her arms.  
"Yep!" Pan replied.  
"We thought that you'd like to see your old buddies after  
weeks of traveling." Goten said.  
"You were right!" Marron said.  
"Sorry that Trunks couldn't come." Bra said. "He had stuff to  
do. I don't know what."  
"That's all right." Marron replied. "It's-it's perfectly all  
right with me..."  
  
  
After the small 'Welcome Home' celebration, Marron asked her  
parents and Master Roshi if Bra, Goten and Pan could stay over  
for the night. They agreed and the friends all shared Marron's  
room. It was the middle of the night and Marron couldn't get to  
sleep. She went outside and sat on the beach.  
"Aoi..." she said to herself. "I wish we didn't have to say  
goodbye..."  
"Who's Aoi?" a voice said from behind her. Marron looked up  
and looked behind her. It was Pan. She was rubbing her eyes as if  
she just woke up.  
"Oh... Did I wake you up, Pan-chan?" Marron asked.  
"No, no." Pan replied as she sat next to Marron. "I woke up a while  
ago and I couldn't get back to sleep. Then I heard you getting out  
of the room. Is it all right if I sit here?"  
"Sure thing."  
"So what are you doing?"  
"I was just thinking."  
"Who's Aoi?"  
"Oh...oh, him? Well, um...he's someone I met during my vacation."  
"Really? Do you miss him?"  
"A lot."  
"Did you fall in love with him or somethin'?"  
"Oh, Pan! Why are you so curious?"  
"What? We're best friends, aren't we?"  
"Yes."  
"Well? Can't we share secrets?"  
"...I guess we could."  
"So...did you fall in love with him?"  
Marron sighed. "Yes."  
"What happened between you two?"  
"I can't love him. We're just not meant to be."  
"You might be."  
"I might have. But I know that we're not. I'm sure of it."  
"Where is he now?"  
"I don't know. The last time I saw him was in Hawaii."  
"Do you think you'll ever see him again?"  
"Probably. Probably not."  
"Then if you're not destined for him, who do you think you're  
destined for? Anyone I know?"  
"Pan-chan, not everyone knows whom they're destined for."  
"Well, if you're not sure about that then who are you in love  
with now?"  
"Pan!"  
"What? You said that we could share secrets."  
"Okay, okay. But what if I'm not in love with someone?"  
"Then you'll have to tell me the guys that you used to be in love  
with."  
Marron smiled. She sighed and looked out at the water, sparkling  
with the light of the full moon.  
"I don't know how I'm going to tell you this, Pan." Marron said  
solemnly.  
"Why not?"  
"Because...because you know him and...I...I just don't know."  
"If it's Uncle Goten then I'm perfectly okay with that. I'll  
be really happy if it was him!"  
"I tried to love him but...I just love this...other guy too much."  
"If it's my dad then I'm still okay with that."  
"No, it's not your dad."  
"If it's my grandpa then I'm still okay with that."  
"Which grandpa?"  
"Any one of them."  
"No, it's not either one."  
"If it's Ubuu then I'm still okay with that."  
"No, it's not Ubuu."  
"If it's my boyfriend then I'm still okay with that. Just as long  
as you don't try to steal him."  
"No, it's not your boyfriend. And even if it was then I wouldn't  
think of-of...stealing him."  
"Who is it then?"  
"I just can't tell you, Pan."  
"We're best friends!"  
"I know that but you and...this guy had a history..."  
"Um...Trunks?"  
Marron sat there, speechless. Pan had guessed right. But she  
couldn't deny it. She couldn't admit it either. Marron pulled  
up her legs and buried her face in her arms.  
"It's Trunks?" Pan asked.  
"I-I...don't know..."  
"It's Trunks, isn't it?"  
Marron nodded. "I couldn't help it, Pan-chan! It just happened.  
I couldn't stop it. I wish I could but I'm so...so in love with  
him."  
"You two would make such a kawaii couple!" Pan said with a smile.  
Marron looked up and stared at the girl.  
"What..."  
"I've always wondered what it would be like if you and Trunks  
got together. So how is it?"  
"I thought that you'd be...reacting in another way."  
"Me? No way! I mean, Trunks was nice and all when we were dating  
but y'know, I just don't think we could make it work out. His  
dad would kill us if we'd ever think of marriage."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Of course I am! Besides, do you think I'd dump my current boyfriend  
for Trunks? I really like him a lot, you know."  
"Are you sure that you're all right about what I told you?"  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"I mean, be-because..."  
"Do you think that I'd dump Trunks because we were in love?"  
"Well...I guess not."  
"So there. I think that you two are such a good couple!"  
"You do? Really?"  
"Yeah. So, how is it?"  
"I...well..."  
"Well?"  
"I'm not exactly...um...'involved' with him in-in that...that way..."  
"Then you guys aren't going out?"  
"...not really..."  
"Why not?"  
"Be-because...I-I...can't tell you..."  
"I've said this more than once, do you want me to say it again?"  
"I know, I know. It's just that...you-you'd better go to sleep."  
"Aw, c'mon! Pleeeeeeeease?"  
"If we were really friends then you'd leave my privacy alone."  
"C'mon! I'm not THAT kind of friend. I wanna know!"  
"It's very, VERY late. We should go to bed."  
Pan crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Marron.  
"Oh, I see." she said. "You're in love with Trunks and you just  
can't admit it. It seems that you two never get a chance to go  
for it and you're scared that you'll lose him forever."  
Marron was silent. Then she started trembling. She lowered her  
head.  
"You're right." she said softly. "You're absolutely right, Pan."  
"Oh Marron. Why don't you go for it? He's available and it's  
not like there's anyone stopping you. You're the only one who's  
stopping you from doing this."  
"I...I..."  
"Marron...Marron?"  
"Wh-what?"  
"We should go inside now."  
Marron nodded and they both stood up to go inside.  
  
  
"I'm telling you guys, she really needs our help." Pan said as  
she took a sip of her soda.  
"How do you think we could get her and Trunks together?" asked  
Bra.  
"I don't know yet but we have to think up of somethin' real  
quick 'coz we have no idea of what'll happen next." Pan replied.  
"I think that we shouldn't butt into Marron's love life." Goten  
said.  
"You can think?" Bra asked sarcastically. Pan laughed.  
"Anyways," Pan said. "Marron really needs us and it's not like  
we're invading her privacy or anything like that."  
"Um...we ARE invading her privacy." Goten said.  
"So what?! We're her friends, end of story." Pan replied.  
"Now we need a plan..." Bra said.  
The three continued eating while they tried to think of a plan  
to get Trunks and Marron together.  
"Why don't we fix them up with blind dates!" Goten exclaimed.  
"That would be a great idea..." Bra said. "If only it wasn't so   
stupid."  
"No, no!" Goten said. "Their blind dates would be each other!"  
"Hey! That's not so bad!" Pan said. "That's it!"  
"Wow!" Bra said. "Let's have a celebration throughout the whole  
nation! Goten ACTUALLY thought up of a good plan!"  
"'Ha ha'. Veeeery funny." Goten said.  
"Just quit fighting and let's begin 'Operation Blind Date'!"  
  
  
"I have no idea why I agreed to this." Marron said to herself as  
she looked into the mirror.   
"At least the restaurant's good." she sighed.  
  
  
"She'd better be a good one, Bra." Trunks said.  
"She's a very, VERY good one." Bra said as she watched her brother  
prepare for his blind date. "Don't you trust me? Your dear little  
sister? Your own flesh and blood?"  
"Frankly, I don't and I never did."  
"How could you be SOOOO ungrateful?"  
"Guess I was born with it."  
"You're such a baka."  
"Then how come mom chose ME to run Capsule Corp. instead of YOU?"  
"'Coz you're older! I'm telling you, if I were first, mom would've  
picked me. Besides, I'm still in school. You're also the more  
pitiful one."  
"Am not!"  
"Oh really? Mobs of crazy girls running after you all the time and  
you with your pathetic no sense of fashion."  
"Girls run after me because I'm so irresistible! And my sense  
of fashion is perfectly all right!"  
"Yeah, in the land of the geeks."  
"How 'bout YOUR sense of fashion, huh? It's not like every girl  
your age wears a red leather outfit."  
"I don't wear this all the time. I wear lots of other stuff. Do  
you think that I go shopping just to look at the displays? When I  
have tons of money? I don't think so."  
"My sense of style is just as good as yours and maybe even better!"  
"Maybe."  
"*Grrrrrrr* I just HAD to get stuck with YOU, didn't I?!"  
"You think that I like the idea of being related to you?"  
"I bet that the girl you set me up is a dud! I'm not going!"  
Trunks crossed his arms and sat down on the bed.  
"Oh c'mon, you hafta go!" Bra said.  
"Why should I? I bet that there isn't even A girl."  
"Please go! Marron will be really disappointed."  
"I..." Trunks stared at Bra. "Marron's my blind date?!"  
Bra's eyes widened. Then she covered her mouth.  
"Oops..." she said to herself.  
"It IS Marron, isn't it?!"  
"No, no, no! Her name's...uh...uh...her name's, um...um..." Bra  
looked around the room. She spotted a glass of water on the  
table. "Her name's Mizu...ko. Mizuko!"  
"Mizuko?" Trunks asked, with confusion in his voice.  
"Yeah, yeah! Mizuko...um...Mizuko Yamagachi!"  
"Um...okay. But why did you mention Marron's..."  
"Her name is Mizuko Marron Yamagachi! *hehe* What a coincidence, ne?"  
"Uh...sure."  
"Well...are ya going?"  
"*sigh* All right. On one condition."  
"What?"  
"Tell me if she really is Marron."  
"She isn't! She isn't! She's Mizuko Yamaguchi!"  
"I thought it was YamaGAchi."  
"Eh... Oops! I got mixed up!"  
"She is Marron, isn't she?"  
"No, no, no, no, no!"  
"Tell me the truth, Bra."  
"She is not Marron."  
Trunks didn't say anything else but kept on staring at Bra. Bra  
began to sweat and wanted to find an excuse to leave.  
[Mom, please call me!] Bra screamed in her head. Trunks was still  
staring at her.  
"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! IT'S MARRON! JUST QUIT STARING AT ME,  
WILL YA?!?!?!?!?!?!" Bra spit out. Then she covered her mouth quickly  
and shook her head rapidly.  
"I knew it would work." Trunks said with a look of triumph on  
his face. Bra looked up, took the pillow beside her and hit Trunks  
on the head with it.  
"IF YOU EVER USE THAT TO MAKE ME SPIT OUT SOMETHING THEN I WILL  
HAVE TO KILL YOU!!!" Bra yelled before she walked out of the room.  
Then she popped in again. "AND YOU'D BETTER SHOW MARRON A GOOD TIME  
OR ELSE!!!"  
"I won't be able to do that if I have a punctured ear drum!" Trunks  
yelled back. Bra ignored his comment and left.  
"Geez..." Trunks said to himself. "At least she didn't reply or  
I'd surely be deaf. I'd better get some ear plugs the next time we  
have a conversation."  
Trunks continued to get ready for his blind date. Then he smiled  
to himself. [At least I get to see Marron again.]  
  
  
[Why did I come here? This is probably a practical joke that Goten,  
Pan and Bra are playing on me. They'll probably pop out of nowhere  
and start laughing in my face. They probably have this whole thing  
planned out. They tell me that I'm going on a blind date, I go to  
the restaurant, the guy there tells me I have no reservation, I try  
to tell him I do, the bouncer throws me out, I go back home all  
embarrassed and then they'll jump out behind the couch and laugh.  
Oh, why am I here?] Marron thought as she walked into the restaurant.  
She closed her eyes tightly when she reached the maitre'd.  
"Okay, sir. My friends told me that I have a reservation here for  
a blind date." Marron said.  
"What is your name, ma'am?" the maitre'd asked.  
"M-M-Marron, sir." Marron replied. The maitre'd looked in his  
book. Marron watched nervously as he looked through the list of  
names.  
[I'm probably not there. Oh Kami, I...]  
"Here it is, madam, table 2O." the maitre'd said.  
"R-r-r-really?" Marron asked.  
"Yes. Right this way." the maitre'd said as he led Marron to a  
table. He pulled a chair for Marron to sit down on. Marron sat  
down.  
"I hope your blind date goes well, ma'am."  
"Th-th-thank you."  
The maitre'd bowed and left.  
[I guess this wasn't a practical joke after all.] Marron thought.  
[I wonder who he is.]  
  
  
[Where in the heck is my date?!] Marron thought. It was already and  
hour and 15 minutes and her blind date still didn't come. Marron  
stood up and went to the maitre'd.  
"If my blind date comes," Marron told him. "Tell him that I left."  
"Why?" the maitre'd asked.  
"I can't wait any longer."  
"All right but I don't think he would love to hear this."  
"I don't care."  
Marron walked out of the restaurant and got into her car.  
"I cannot believe he stood me up!" Marron said to herself. She  
turned on her car and started to drive home. Then she saw Tsuki  
Park.  
[I guess I could stop by it.] Marron thought. She parked the car  
and went into Tsuki Park. She looked around and listened carefully  
for the five singer girls but they weren't there. She sat down on  
a bench. She closed her eyes and tried not to think of her night.  
"Marron?" a familiar voice asked. Marron opened her eyes to see  
Trunks in front of her.  
"Trunks?" she asked. "What are you dong here?"  
"I was about to ask the same question." Trunks said.  
"You look real fancy tonight." Marron commented. Trunks was wearing  
a dark blue three piece suit, shiny black shoes, a blood red tie,  
gold cufflinks and his hair was combed neatly.  
"So do you." Trunks replied. Marron was wearing a red dress that  
was up to her knees, a pair of pink sandals with socks, a pink  
coat and her hair was tied up in pink silk ribbons.  
"What's the special occasion?" Marron asked as Trunks sat down next  
to her.  
"A date." Trunks replied.  
"What kind?"  
"Y'know, the one where two people go out and do something nice.  
How 'bout you?"  
"Same thing. Aren't you supposed to be bringing her home?"  
"Nope. I stood her up."  
"That's funny. I was stood up."  
"You were?"  
"Yeah. What a coincidence."  
Trunks looked at Marron and felt guilty. He hesitated for a moment  
and finally found the courage to say something.  
"Uh...Marron?"  
"What is it?"  
"I really need to tell you something."  
"Go ahead."  
"Well...um...I'm sorry..."  
"For what?"  
"Well...it's like this...um...I was supposed to be your blind date."  
Marron's eyes widened and she moved away.  
"Y-y-you were?!"  
"It was Bra, Goten and Pan's idea."  
Marron gathered her composure and resumed to the position she was  
in before she backed away because of the surprise.  
"I guess I was right after all." Marron said.  
"About what?" Trunks asked.  
"I knew that this whole blind date thing was a practical joke."  
"It isn't."  
"Well, it was planned out by those three, was it not?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Then what do you think it was?"  
"Why would they joke about something like this?"  
"Why wouldn't they?"  
"Hmm...you've got a point there."  
"Well, I'd better get back home."  
"Why now?"  
"I came here for a date and that's all. Since I didn't get it then  
I should go home and have a nice cup of tea." Marron said as she stood  
up. "Goodnight, Trunks."  
"Wait!" Trunks said as he stood up. Marron looked back at him.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"Well, um, you came here for a date and I think you should get it."  
"But it's too late for that."  
"Oh. Guess you're right."  
"Okay, I'm going home. Bye!"  
"Wait, wait, wait!"  
"What is it NOW, Trunks?"  
"At least let me drive you home."  
"I have my own car, Trunks."  
"Oh yeah...well, let me escort you home."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know."  
"I can go home by myself. Please spare yourself the trouble."  
"Wait!"  
"What?"  
"You dressed up real nicely and I wouldn't like to see perfection  
go to waste."  
Marron blushed. Then she turned around to face Trunks.  
"All right." she said. "Well?"  
"Well what?" Trunks asked.  
"You just said..."  
"Oh yeah! Well, um, I...why don't we take a nice stroll around the  
park?"  
"Fine with me."  
Trunks held out his arm and Marron took it.  
"Don't you ever wonder why we always take a walk when we're here?"  
Marron asked.  
"I never realized that." Trunks said.  
"And some surprise just pops out."  
"Like that time when...uh, well..."  
"Like the time when...?"  
"I'd rather not say."  
Marron sighed and smiled at Trunks.  
"Like that time when you told me that you loved me?" Marron asked  
in a surprisingly calm tone. "I found that quite a startle."  
"Yeah. Like that time."  
"It kind of seems that most of the surprises were, well, shall  
we say, 'romantically involved'."  
"Pretty much, I guess."  
"But New Year came and we can now forget about the stupid things  
we did."  
Trunks stopped walking. Marron looked at him with a quite concerned  
look on her face.  
"What's wrong, Trunks-kun?" Marron asked.  
"Do you really think that falling in love with each other was  
a stupid thing to do?" Trunks asked. There were mixed emotions in the  
tone of his voice. It sounded angered, confused, saddened.  
"Well, it wasn't the best decision in the world." Marron replied.  
"Then you're saying that...I do stupid things..."  
"No! That's not it at all, Trunks. I was just saying that..."  
"I know what you were saying. But I'm in love with you and so it  
means that I'm doing something stupid."  
"You're...in love with me?"  
Trunks let go of Marron and turned away.  
"Yes." Trunks said. "Yes, Marron-chan, I am."  
"Please don't say that."  
"Why not?" Trunks said, facing Marron again.  
"It won't do any good for any of us, Trunks."  
"It did before. It almost did. But there's no more interruptions."  
"I..."  
"How do you feel about me?"  
"You...you're one of my best friends and you will always be."  
"Do you...love me?"  
"I do. Very much. I love you as a friend."  
"Do you love me like you did before?"  
"Trunks...I...I...I do."  
"Then will you please give it another chance, Marron-chan?"  
"I-I...I can't. I can't. I tried so many times but I never succeed.  
You don't know what I've been through."  
"Then let me know what you've been through."  
"I... Well, first there was me. I never knew you loved me that way.  
That's why I let some stupid dead actor get in the way. Then, there  
was Pan. I meant to tell you but then, she came and took your heart.  
Then, there was that time when it actually worked out. But you left,  
forgot all about me and went off and almost married Nusumi. Then,  
I left and...and I...I..."  
"You what?"  
"I fell in love."  
"You...you... Who was it?"  
"It's none of your business."  
Trunks was shocked at the comment that Marron made. She never  
said anything like that to him. Ever. If she ever did, it wasn't  
used seriously. Not as serious as she used it there.  
"It is my business, Marron." Trunks said.  
"Since when?" asked Marron.  
"I...I want to know. Please."  
Marron looked at Trunks. He seemed desperate to know.  
"His name is Aoi Senritsu." Marron said.  
"Are you...still in love with him?"  
"Yes...I think. I want to be in love with him..." Marron paused. "But  
I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because...because...because...I love you."  
"Then why don't you just please..."  
"Because it's not meant to be! Can't you understand? There were  
so many chances for us but it never worked out. It's destiny's  
way of saying that we don't belong together. Not in that way, at  
least. Just stop convincing yourself!"  
"Why don't you stop denying yourself?!"  
"There's nothing to deny, Trunks! It's either we try to stay in  
love with each other and be miserable for the rest of our lives or  
tell ourselves that this is a completely wrong decision, find true  
love and avoid being lonely forever."  
"Listen to me! Isn't it enough that we're in love with each other?  
All we need is a little..."  
"No! You listen to ME, Trunks! I..."  
Before Marron could say another word, Trunks quickly covered her  
mouth. Marron made no move to hesitate. She let Trunks keep her  
quiet and waited for what he had to say.  
"Listen, Marron. I'm only going to ask you this once." Trunks  
said solemnly. "Will you marry me?"  
Marron felt tears beginning to fill her eyes but she managed to  
keep it inside. She stepped back from Trunks and kept her eyes on  
the ground.  
"I will...I will... No, Trunks. I can't." Marron said. She took  
one last look at Trunks, ran back to her car and drove back home. 


	22. Blue Melody

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 21 Blue Melody  
  
  
[I'm sorry, Trunks. I'm so sorry.] Marron said in her mind as she  
drove back home. She reached the Kame House and was glad that she  
made it. She rushed up to her room, locked the door and cried on her  
bed.  
"Marron! Is that you?" Juuhachigou called out from the kitchen  
when she heard the door slam shut. She went upstairs to her daughter's  
room when there was no response to her call. She put her ear to  
the door and heard a crying sound.  
"Marron?" she asked as she knocked on the door.  
"Please leave me alone, mother." Marron replied through her tears.  
Juuhachigou could hear the sadness in Marron's voice and suspected  
that something unpleasant had happened.  
"What happened? Are you all right?"  
"I'm not in the mood to talk right now."  
"May I come in?"  
Marron didn't reply. She didn't want to let her mother in because  
she felt that she should be alone. But she couldn't say 'no' either  
because it would be rude and disrespectful. She kept quiet and  
hoped that her mother would realize that all she wanted was time  
alone by herself. But she didn't.  
"What happened on your date?" Juuhachigou asked.  
"Nothing serious." Marron lied.  
"I don't think so, Marron. Please open up."  
"I need to be by myself, Mama."  
Juuhachigou hesitated for a moment. Then she knew that Marron  
would not open the door. She stepped away from the door and went  
on her way downstairs.  
"You can come downstairs when you are ready, Marron." Juuhachigou  
said before she left. Marron was silent for a while. She didn't  
continue crying or anything. Then she buried her face in the pillows  
again.  
"I don't think I can ever leave my room, Mama. There's nothing  
to go out for..." Marron said to herself.  
  
  
(Trunks) I can't believe myself. I AM stupid. I DO do stupid things.  
I let her slip out of my hands again. Kami knows for how long she'll  
be gone. A few days or for all eternity. Why didn't I go after her?  
I had the power to stop her from running away but I didn't. Maybe  
we aren't meant to be after all. She's right. But I can't give up  
now. I just can't. I know that she wants to be with me as much as  
I want to be with her. I just don't know how...  
  
  
Marron woke up to the smell of pancakes.  
"That's strange." Marron said to herself. "We haven't had those  
things in such a long time."  
She got up from her bed and decided to go downstairs to investigate.  
She put on some fresh clothes, put on her slippers and went to the  
bathroom. When she got out, she went downstairs.  
"Oh, Marron. You finally decided to come down." Juuhachigou said.  
"I feel better now, mother." Marron replied. "Why are we having  
pancakes?"  
"I know how much you like them and I made some since your night  
wasn't exactly that good."  
"I-I can explain about that..."  
"No need. Just wait a few more minutes, all right?"  
"Sure."  
Marron went to the living room and found Master Roshi and Oolong  
pouting.  
"Dang it! Those stupid news people! Always ruinin' everything!"   
Master Roshi complained.  
"What's wrong with you two?" Marron asked.  
"Oh, g'morning, Marron." Master Roshi said.  
"Good morning." Marron replied with a bow.  
"They interrupted our show for some news about an accident somewhere  
in Satan City." Oolong explained.  
"That's too bad." Marron said.  
"Well, might as well go channel surfin' again." Master Roshi said,  
lifting the remote and looking through the channels. Marron was  
about to go into the kitchen to see if her mother needed any help  
until she heard a familiar tune.  
"Wait!" Marron said. Master Roshi stopped changing channels and  
looked back at Marron.  
"What is it, Marron?" he asked.  
"Go back! Go back!" Marron said. Master Roshi did as he was told.  
"Stop right there!" he stopped. It was showing a concert. There  
was a man on stage, playing the piano. He was playing a tune that  
Marron recognized right away.  
"It's Blue."  
The pianist stopped playing and there was a commercial break.  
Marron sat down on the couch and hoped that the show would continue  
and she might perhaps get a chance to carefully examine the young  
man on stage. The show started and an Asian woman was shown on the  
screen.  
"Hello. We are back to the concert in Beijing, China." the woman  
said. "We are at the concert in Pink Pearl Hall with the famous  
pianist, Senritsu Aoi. Thank you very much for tuning in to this  
channel." She bowed and the pianist prepared to play a piece. The  
camera made a close up and it was, in fact, Aoi Blue Senritsu. The  
love that Marron left.  
  
After the show, the woman came back on.  
"Thank you very much for tuning in with us. Mr. Senritsu will be  
performing at Tokyo, Japan next week. We will be there with  
him once again when he performs. It has been a wonderful time..."  
[Aoi is coming to Japan.] Marron thought to herself happily as  
her heart leapt at the news. [And I'll be there when he comes.]  
  
  
"Marron's going to Tokyo." Bra told her brother. Trunks stared  
at her when she told him of the news.  
"Why?" he asked, trying not to sound too curious.  
"She's going to surprise a certain somebody." Bra replied, sitting  
down on a chair. Trunks removed his glasses.  
"What...certain somebody?" Trunks asked.  
"A certain lover boy." Bra retorted. Trunks wanted to get up from  
his seat and shout 'WHAT IN THE HECK?!?!?!'. But he didn't.  
"Oh really?" he simply said.  
"Yep."  
"So how come you're telling ME?"  
"Because Marron's not gonna tell you."  
"And why not?"  
"..."  
"Why not?"  
"... None o'your business."  
"Then how come you told me in the first place?!"  
"Just wanted ta keep ya in suspense."  
"Feh. Who cares?"  
"And make you jealous."  
Trunks was speechless for a while.  
"Jealous?! Me? Jealous? Why in the HECK would you think I'd be  
jealous?!" Trunks asked.  
"'Cause you love Marron, that's why." Bra said.  
"I am NOT in love with her!"  
"Suit yourself."  
Trunks mumbled something to himself and continued on with his work.  
Bra stared at him, waiting for him to say something.  
"What do you want?" Trunks asked.  
"Nuthin'." Bra replied.  
"Can you please get out of my office?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
Bra sighed. "Because I want you to confess to me that you're madly  
in love with Marron-chan and you're jealous that she likes someone  
else."  
"I will not because that is not true."  
"Oh please. You know you are."  
"And even if I was, why would I tell YOU?"  
"'Cause."  
"'Cause what?"  
"Oh, I dunno...so maybe I'd blab it to her, she'll fall in love with  
you and you'll live happily ever after."  
"And what makes you think that I want that?"  
"The fact that you proposed to her the other night."  
"Wha-- How did you...?"  
"You DID!"  
"No way!"  
"Oh c'mon. You KNOW you did!"  
"No, I did NOT!"  
"All right. She rejected you anyways so why care?"  
"She... I did not propose to her, you hear?!"  
"Then why did this box for a certain engagement ring pop out right  
out of your laundry?" Bra took out a red ring box and showed it to  
Trunks.  
"And what makes you think that's an engagement ring box?"  
"Oh...just a little something I picked up from reading a little  
this and that." Bra began to read something written inside the  
box. "'To Marron Love, Trunks'."  
Trunks' face turned as red as the box he snatched away from his  
sister's hand.  
"Then-then wh-what makes you think it was an-an engagement ring?"  
"Oh...just say that I found a little piece of veeeery important  
information written on a certain piece of paper in the certain little  
engagement ring box..." Bra said, taking out a piece of paper.  
"'How I'll propose to Marron'." Bra read out loud from the paper.  
"Number one: Get..."  
Before Bra could say anything else, Trunks had taken the paper  
from her and tucked it and the box into his pocket.  
"They're all lies, Bra! Someone's out there to ruin my life, 'kay?  
Please just GET OUT!"  
"Not unless I'm convinced."  
"ABOUT WHAT?!?!?!"  
"You know EXACTLY what I mean, Trunks Briefs. You wanted to propose  
to Marron and you know it!"  
"Is it really any of your business?!"  
Bra's eyes were starting to get teary as she stood up. "Yes, Trunks!  
It IS my business! Marron's my best friend and I know she loves you  
a lot and you do, too! Now you're letting her go all the way to  
Tokyo to see someone she doesn't belong with! If you don't stop her,  
you might never get any more chances with her and you'll realize  
sooner or later that it was the biggest mistake in your whole life!"  
Trunks blinked at Bra. She was starting to cry. She turned around  
so he wouldn't see.  
"Gee, Bra, I didn't know you were THAT serious." Trunks said as he  
stood up. Bra turned around to face him.  
"I AM!" Bra replied.  
"Okay, okay! I want to marry Marron!" Trunks spit out. Bra stopped  
crying and looked up at him.  
"You do?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes! Yes! I do!"  
"I knew it!"  
"You...WHAT?!"  
"I knew it! I knew it!"  
"I just said that to make you stop crying!"  
"Oh please. I have GOT to tell mom and dad!" Bra skipped happily  
out the door.  
"NO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
"TRUNKS!!!" Bulma called out a few minutes later. Trunks let his  
head drop down onto his desk.  
"Oh man!" he said to himself. Bulma came out and entered his office.  
"What's this about you marrying Marron?" Bulma asked. "How come  
you didn't tell me? Did she say 'yes'? Of course she did. Why didn't  
you tell me? I should know about these things, y'know. When did you  
propose? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?!?!"  
"Mom! Mom! Calm down, okay? I'm not marrying Marron!"  
"Bra told me you proposed the other night! You're getting married  
and you're not telling your dear old mother. Trunks, I..."  
"I'm not getting married to anyone, mom!"  
"Why didn't you tell me? You're going to get married in Las Vegas,  
aren't you? You're going all the way to America and..."  
"Mom! I'm not going to get married!"  
It was quite a while until Bulma understood (about 2 hours). Trunks  
explained that he wasn't going to get married at all and Bulma  
finally calmed down to listen to him.  
"Well, next time you plan to get married, Trunks, please tell me."  
Bulma said.  
"I will, mom." Trunks replied. Bulma nodded with satisfaction and  
left. She felt a bit disappointed to hear that her son wasn't going  
to settle down yet. And she recalled how happy she was to hear the  
news. Especially since she thought that it was with Marron. She  
sighed and continued on her way downstairs.  
Trunks watched as his mother left the room. He let out a sigh of  
relief and seated himself back on his chair. He replaced his glasses  
onto his face and went on to his work and then stopped when Bra  
came in.  
"What do you want?" Trunks asked. To his surprise, Bra didn't  
laugh or anything like that. She crossed her arms and looked at  
Trunks.  
"What?!" Trunks asked, removing his glasses once again.  
"She's leaving on Thursday next week." Bra said, taking out a  
piece of paper and putting it down on the desk. "Good luck."  
She unfolded her arms and left.  
  
  
Marron clenched her fists tightly together. She had so many emotions  
in her but overall, she was nervous. 'What if he doesn't want to  
see me?', 'What if he doesn't recognize me?'. All these kind of  
questions were asked in her mind. Every second, a question asked  
but she had no answer to any of them.  
She looked at her watch. 11:45 PM. His plane was due at 12:35. Fifty  
more minutes. She got some coffee to keep her up and waited patiently.  
[Please be here...] she thought hopefully as she looked down at the  
black liquid in the cup. [Please...]  
  
Trunks watched as Marron sat there, waiting. He felt his pocket to  
check if the item was there and let out a sigh of relief when he  
was assured that it was safely tucked in his pocket. He kept his hand  
there in fear of losing it somehow.  
  
Marron looked at the empty cup in her hand. It was already 12:23.  
She stood up to finally throw out the paper cup into the trash can.  
She sat down and looked out at the airplanes outside. She hoped that  
one of them was his.  
It was already 12:41. She didn't see him. Then an announcement came  
up about the arrival of his plane and an apology for the delayed  
flight. She stood up and searched around for him.  
[Where are you?] she wondered as she looked through the crowd of  
people just coming off the plane from Beijing, China. She clasped her  
hands together and prayed that he was there and would remember her.  
Then there he was. He looked like quite a celebrity. With fancy  
sunglasses and nice clothes. Marron sat down again. She didn't want  
to see him. Actually, she did but she was scared that he would have  
forgotten and didn't wish to see her. Of course he had forgotten  
about her. Nobody except for family and friends has remembered her  
after a long period of not seeing each other. Even one of her best  
friends forgot about her so how would this man, a man known throughout  
the world, remember her? Someone he had only seen for a week. Marron  
stood up and looked for the exit.  
  
Trunks looked at Marron getting up from her seat, falling back  
into it and getting up again. This time, she looked very unhappy  
and brokenhearted.  
[Now's the time, Trunks.] he said to himself in his mind. [Go to  
her.]  
He started to make his way over to her until...  
  
"Marron!"  
Marron looked back to see who called out her name. The man dropped  
his bags and put up his sunglasses up to his forehead. He had a  
look of surprise and happiness on his face. When she turned around,  
he immediately recognized her and Marron could tell that he felt  
glad to see her again.  
Without thinking, Marron just ran to him and jumped into his arms  
and he spun her around. She buried her face in the hollow of his neck  
and breathed in the scent of his expensive cologne. He let her down on  
the ground and looked into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her   
passionately. It was a result of pure instinct but none of them were as  
startled as they should have been. They were just so happy to see each   
other again.  
  
Trunks watched as the two embraced each other and kissed. His spirit  
was broken and he walked to the nearest counter to get a ticket back  
home.  
  
  
"What do you mean 'Trunks isn't home'?" Marron asked.  
#"Yeah. He's been gone for HOURS." Bra replied through the phone.  
"Well, do you know what happened to him?"  
#"I don't know. One minute, he was busy working on his papers and  
the next...well, he was gone."  
"Do you have any idea where he might be?"  
#"Well...I think. But first, I thought he was playing hooky but when  
he didn't come, I didn't think so anymore."  
"Do you have any idea why he left?"  
#"Well...I did tell him about you going all the way over there to  
Tokyo to see a certain somebody."  
"So you're saying that he's here?"  
#"I guess. I don't know where else he would be. I mean, he DOES  
kinda...like you."  
"I'll look for him, okay, Bra?"  
#"I'd appreciate that very much."  
"Okay. Goodbye."  
#"Bye."  
Marron hung up the phone and turned to Aoi. She kept her eyes to the   
phone because she was so worried about Trunks' sudden disappearance.  
"I hope we find him..." Marron whispered.  
  
  
(Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corp.)  
"Yes!" Bra said. "Worked like a charm. All there is now is to find  
out if Marron's REALLY worried about Trunks.  
  
  
"So far, we still haven't found him." Marron said.  
"Do you think he might be here at all?" Aoi asked.  
"I'm so worried about him, Aoi! What if someone killed him or  
something?!"  
"Don't panic, Marron-chan. If we don't find him today, it's a sure  
thing that he wasn't killed. You know better than that."  
"Yeah... I guess you have a point there."  
"C'mon, Marron. Calm down and don't stress yourself too much."  
"It's just that...it's just that..."  
"It's just that...?"  
"I really care for him. A lot. Not knowing that he's safely at home  
is really killing me."  
"It's gonna be all right. He's gonna be safely at home in a few  
hours or something. He's a really tough guy, isn't he? I'm sure he  
can take care of himself. He's not gonna let anybody hurt himself...  
especially if he knows that you're worrying about him."  
"The problem is that...I'm not sure he does think I'm worrying  
about him."  
"Oh, c'mon. I know he's thinking about you."  
"How are you so sure?"  
"Because...well...I'm not sure if we should go into romance when  
we have a situation here."  
"I'll calm down if you tell me what you think."  
"Okay...well...of course he'd be thinking about you when you two  
are so meant to be."  
"You-you really think that?"  
"Didn't you know that?"  
"It would never work out, Aoi."  
"Come on. You'd expect the both of you to lose all hopes when you've  
been through so much?"  
"But, Aoi..."  
"Marron, trust me. I know. It's so obvious that you're meant to be.  
You've told me about him and you."  
"But there were so many chances and we blew all of them."  
"So what? Couples would give up after that second or first fails  
but you... Well, you had so many and you blew them all. That's actually  
good. You're still at it and you're not giving up. It proves that  
you really wanna be with him."  
"You really think so?"  
"I know so."  
Marron paused for a second. Then she looked up at Aoi and smiled  
at him.  
[I guess you were right, Trunks. I guess you were right.]  
  
  
Trunks looked at Marron smiling at Aoi. He felt so envious of him.  
He got to get her beautiful smile. An announcement came up, telling  
of the flights now boarding. He went towards the gate and looked back  
at Marron and Aoi.  
[I guess you were right, Marron. I guess you were right.] 


	23. Desperately Seeking Trunks-kun

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 22 Desperately Seeking Trunks-kun  
  
  
{ding dong! ding dong!}  
"I'm comin'! I'm comin'!" Trunks said as he yawned and walked  
towards the door. He opened the door.  
"Ohayo!" Marron said. She opened her eyes to see Trunks standing  
in front of her...in his underwear.  
"Gah!" Trunks and Marron both yelled as they backed away.  
"What are you doing here?!" Trunks asked.  
"What are YOU doing opening the door in your underwear?!" Marron   
asked.  
Trunks looked down at what he was wearing and it was just until  
then that he realized. He took a look at Marron and quickly scampered  
away. Marron stared at the direction he went. Bra's head popped out.  
"Who was it, Trunks?" she asked. Then she saw Marron at the door.  
"Oh, hi, Marron-chan!" She smiled and went over to Marron. "Come in."  
Marron came in. "What's wrong with your brother?"  
"Oh, nothing."  
"When did he come back home?"  
"Three this morning." She examined Marron. "How come you don't look  
as worried as you sounded like on the phone?"  
"Oh that? Well, Blue finally convinced me not to worry. I knew  
Trunks would come home sooner or later. After all, he DID survive  
going into space looking for the Black Star Dragonballs, didn't he?"  
"Yeah... Well, what brings you here?"  
"I came here just to check up on stuff. This may sound a little  
lame but I was just in the neighborhood and I wanted to stop by."  
"Well, good for you! What ARE you doing in the neighborhood anyway?"  
"I was buying some stuff that my dad asked me to get him. I'm  
going there right now."  
"Then don't let me stop you."  
"Oh no. I don't mind."  
"Good! So how's things going?"  
"Fine."  
"How was Tokyo?"  
"It was nice."  
"What about Aoi?"  
"He's at a concert."  
"You mean you didn't bring him with you?"  
"Of course not. Why would I? He came here for a reason. I just wanted  
to see him."  
"Are you planning to see him again?"  
"Sure. But it would be a bit hard considering that he has to go to  
Malaysia on Monday to perform another concert."  
"Really? Will you see him after that?"  
"No, no. He's going to Singapore, then to Hong Kong, then to Taiwan,  
then to Korea, then to Vietnam, then to India, then to Saudi Arabia,  
then to Paris, England, Egypt, Canada, the United States, Mexico..."  
"So basically, he's going on your typical World Tour?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's a lotta countries."  
"I know."  
"He's really THAT famous?"  
"I don't know."  
"Gee... I should try to go to one of his concerts."  
"Um...that would be this week? He's in Tokyo, remember?"  
"Oh yeah. Never mind."  
Neither of them said a word for a while. Marron looked around.  
"O-kay. Well, I have to go now." she said.  
"Really? So soon?"  
"Unless you have anything else to say."  
"So...do you think that you and Aoi are...gonna have a future   
together?"  
"What kind?"  
"Um...let's say...'then comes Aoi with a baby carriage'."  
"Do I think we're ever going to get married? Oh no. No, no, no. I  
love him a lot but that's all for the friendship."  
"Then who do you think you're gonna marry?"  
"How should I know?"  
"Who do you want to marry?"  
"I don't know."  
"Not even...well...a certain person named after...um...men's under...  
clothing...?"  
"Trunks?"  
"You wanna marry Trunks?"  
"Now, I didn't say that!"  
"I know. Well, do you?"  
"Why would I?"  
"Because he asked you."  
"Wait a sec! He...he did not."  
"Oh really?"  
"Really."  
Bra rested her chin on her hand and looked at Marron suspiciously.  
"Well, I'd better be going, Bra."  
Marron turned around and rushed to the door. "I'll let myself out,  
okay? Bye!"  
Bra looked at Marron walking quickly away from Capsule Corp. She  
sighed.   
[Aww man!] she thought. [It didn't work.]  
Then Trunks came out. "Where's Marron?"  
"She's leaving."  
Trunks didn't say anything. Instead, he rushed outside.  
"You didn't see anything!" he shouted. Marron looked behind her.  
"It was a warm night, I swear!"  
Marron looked at him and giggled. Then she went on her way and Trunks  
went back inside.  
  
  
"Thank you very much, sir." Marron said, bowing to the store clerk.  
She took the bag of items her parents asked her to get and left the  
store. She walked to the car and drove back home. The light changed  
and she stopped.  
[Hmm...Trunks in trunks.] Marron thought, recalling that strange  
encounter with Trunks that morning. She let out a laugh as she thought  
of it.  
{BEEP! BEEP!}  
"HEY! Get moving already!"  
Marron looked behind her and saw a man in his car waving his fist.  
She looked at the light and saw that it changed. She stepped on the  
gas pedal and continued driving.  
[Trunks in trunks.] she thought again. She let out another series  
of laughs and giggles.  
{whoo-oo!! whoo-oo!}  
Marron looked behind her to see a police car chasing after her. She  
immediately stepped on the brakes and the police car caught up to  
her. She opened the window.  
"What is it, officer?" she asked.  
"You passed a light." he replied.  
"I did?"  
"Of course. Plain as day. It changed to stop approximately 12.8   
seconds after you passed it."  
"I didn't know that..."  
The policeman took out a book and wrote something in it. He ripped  
out a page and handed it to Marron.  
"A ticket." he said. "Try not to do it again."  
"Honestly, I didn't notice the light change."  
"You must've had your head in the clouds."  
"I guess."  
"Try to keep your eye on the road next time. And try not to think  
about boys until AFTER you're out of the driver's seat."  
He winked at her and went back to his car. Marron blushed. The  
police officer waved to her and drove away.  
"A boy." she said to herself. "In his underwear, too."  
She smacked herself on the forehead. [What WAS I thinking?]  
  
  
[It's no big deal that she saw me in my underwear, right?] Trunks  
thought to himself. [I have seen her in HER underwear, too, haven't I?]  
He clutched his head and shook his head.  
[Quit thinking about her! Who cares about her underwear? WHAT'S WRONG  
WITH ME?!?!?!]  
"Hey Trunks!" Goten greeted, coming into his office. Trunks looked  
up.  
"Hello, Goten." Trunks said. "What are you doing here?"  
"Can't I just stop by to see my best friend?"  
"I dunno."  
Goten sighed and sat down on a chair. "Are ya busy?"  
"Not really."  
"I heard from a very reliable source that you plan to marry Marron."  
"No way!"  
"How come you didn't tell me?! Am I not your best friend anymore?!"  
"I did not tell you because that is not true at all."  
"Oh please. You KNOW you wanna marry her!"  
"Why can't you all just leave me alone?!"  
"Fine! Then I'll marry her if you don't wanna!"  
"Say what?!"  
"You don't wanna marry Marron so it means that I can!"  
"I never said that!"  
"Okay, then... Do you want to marry Marron?"  
"Eh...none of your business."  
"Then I'll marry her."  
"No way!"  
"I'm marrying her unless you want to."  
Trunks didn't know what to say next. He blushed furiously and turned  
away.  
"I don't know why it should be any of anyone's business except  
my mom's." Trunks said. "If I'm gonna marry anybody, it's a big chance  
that she wouldn't be blonde with two ponytails, blue eyes, loves  
pink and name's Marron."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know. That's life and I'm gonna live with it."  
"Fine."  
"I don't even know why I care that you wanna ask her to marry you.  
You're just saying that because you want me to say that I love her  
and I'm marrying her."  
"You feel that way?"  
"Heck no!"  
Goten looked at his friend and could tell that he wasn't ready to  
open up. Not now. He stood up and began to leave.  
"Just so you know, going all the way to Tokyo just to see a girl  
means that you really care about her. You should give Marron-chan  
a chance. You belong together." he said and he left.  
[I wish that were true, Goten.]  
  
  
"... Mmm...HA! HA! HA!"  
Marron immediately covered her mouth and blushed.  
"What's wrong with you, Marron-chan? You keep on laughing. What's  
so funny?" Aoi asked. "Is there anything wrong with me?"  
"No, no, no, Aoi-kun." Marron said. "I just can't help thinking  
about...about...HA! HA! HA!"  
"What is it?!"  
"Forget it, forget it!"  
"No way! What is it? Tell me!"  
"Forget it!"  
"Oh c'mon! Please?"  
"No! Forget it!"  
Aoi frowned. Marron was still giggling about that something. He  
held her by the waist and tickled her.  
"Hey! Hey!" Marron said. The tickling and the thought made her  
laugh so hard. "HA! HA! HA! Stop! Stop!"  
"Not until you tell me what it is!"  
"It's Trunks! It's Trunks, okay?!"  
Aoi stopped tickling Marron and then looked away. Marron was still  
giggling but when she saw Aoi's face, she stopped.  
"Aoi, is anything the matter?" she asked with concern. Aoi turned  
to face her and had on a warm smile.  
"Everything's perfectly fine, Marron-chan." he replied. Marron  
felt that he wasn't telling her the whole truth and she looked down.  
"It's about Trunks, isn't it?" she asked.  
"I'm fine, Marron! It's just I'm a bit disappointed that I didn't  
get to you first."  
Marron looked at him. "You still have your chance."  
"No. I wouldn't wanna get in the way of true love."  
"What makes you think that it's true love?"  
"We're just friends."  
"Oh c'mon, you don't expect me to believe THAT now, do you?"  
"I expect you to know it."  
"You two have a real thing going on. You still have YOUR chance."  
"I had a lot of other chances, too."  
"That makes you two so meant to be. You use up so many chances but  
you still love each other. If at first you don't succeed, try and try  
again, as the saying goes. You'll be together eventually."  
"That's pretty much what he tried to tell me."  
"That makes it better. He knows you belong together and he will try  
hard to be with you even if you don't lift a finger."  
"We can only be friends."  
"Really? How many people have told you that?"  
"Me."  
"If you tell yourself that you and Trunks will get together somehow,  
if you believe, then you can. You can be together if you really want  
to."  
"But I don't."  
"That's what you think. You know that you will."  
"Please don't use that on me, Aoi-kun. I don't want to love Trunks  
anymore. Only as a friend."  
"Why?"  
"Because...because he'll break my heart. I just know it."  
"Then who will you love if it isn't Trunks."  
Marron paused. "You're the only one who can fix my broken heart..."  
"Marron... Marron, I can't."  
"I know, Aoi. I know."  
"Then if it's not me or Trunks...who is it?"  
"I try to love Goten more than a friend but I can't. I can't no  
matter how much he loves me."  
"I always thought you wanted to be married and have children. Have  
a life with someone so dear to you. You told me that."  
"I know. I still do but if Trunks is the only one who can fulfill  
that dream then...then I don't want it."  
"You know that he cares for you a lot."  
"I...I...I don't know..."  
"It's so obvious he does."  
"We can't always put our beliefs on the obvious."  
"Well, then. If you think it's so obvious that you won't be together,  
I suggest you should change that belief."  
"Why do you have to be so profound, Aoi?"  
"I guess I was born that way." He chuckled. A small smile showed  
on Marron's face.  
"Anyways," Aoi said. "All I'm trying to tell you is that you should  
think about it. Trunks cares about you a lot. It's always possible  
that friendship could turn into love, is it not?"  
"It can."  
"You're meant to be. You just don't know it yet. Maybe it's because  
it doesn't show so much. But as they say, good things come in small  
packages."  
"Maybe you're right, Aoi. Maybe...maybe I can try."  
  
  
Marron timidly rang the doorbell of Capsule Corporation.  
[Don't open the door, Trunks...] Marron thought hopefully. She  
sighed and looked up at the blue sky. [Why in the world am I here?  
I shouldn't be here. What's the point of coming here when I know  
that I wouldn't have the guts to...]  
"Hey, Marron." Bra greeted. Marron faced Bra and smiled.  
"Hi!" she replied.  
"What brings you here?" Bra asked.  
"Me? Oh... What brings me here is..." She sighed. "I don't know  
what brings me here. Just thought I'd stop by."  
"Perfect timing. You can help me with the tree."  
Bra went in and Marron followed her.  
"Tree? What tree?" Marron asked.  
"The Christmas tree, of course!"  
"Why?"  
"'Coz Christmas is coming up! Duh!"  
Marron paused for a few seconds. "I never realized that."  
Bra and Marron went into the room where the tree was.  
"Eh... It's huge!" Marron remarked.  
"We're having a big Christmas party here." Bra explained. Then she  
turned to Marron. "Oh yeah. And you're invited."  
"Um...thanks."  
"We didn't make any formal invitations or anything like that. They're  
coming soon enough. I'm just telling you before you ask questions  
and stuff like that."  
"Thanks...I guess..."  
"Well, are ya gonna help me?"  
"I didn't come here for nothing. Fine."  
"Cool!"  
Marron sighed. "Where do I start?"  
"Help me put up these ornaments." Bra took out a box of assorted  
decorations. "Here."  
Marron sighed. "Fine, but you're doing the top part."  
"'Kay."  
"So...who will be invited?"  
"Well, you know my mom. She just has this thing for big parties  
so I guess it's your family, the Sons and...a buncha people I have  
never seen before in my life."  
"I know what you mean. She does have the strangest reasons for  
throwing parties, ne?"  
"Yeah. It's like an obsession. She's just probably bored. I get  
really bored here, too. My mom is inventing all day, my dad is  
training and Trunks...well, he works and when he doesn't, he's  
REALLY boring."  
"I am NOT boring!" Trunks voice said from behind. The two girls  
looked back to see a very annoyed Trunks.  
"Yes you are." Bra said.  
"Am not!"  
"Oh please. You're the one thing on every sane woman's mind, you're  
filthy rich and look at you. Working all the time like some robot.  
How boring is that?"  
"Hey! I never asked for this job. Besides, I can be fun if I  
wanted to."  
"Then I guess you want to be boring since that's all you wanna do."  
"You brat!"  
"Shut up, old man!"  
"I'm not an old man! I'm thirty years old, ya hear?!"  
"You certainly look like an old man."  
"You certainly need to learn how to control yourself! You flirt  
with almost every guy you see!"  
"I do not! If I was so uncontrollable then I wouldn't have made  
it to college, now would I? A very good one, too! Besides, it's  
YOU that's the uncontrollable one! Shouting in front of your  
girlfr-- er...never mind!"  
Trunks cooled down and finally noticed that Marron was there and  
she heard everything. He flushed with embarrassment and bowed.  
"Er...sorry, Marron." he said. "I-I didn't realize that you were  
here."  
Marron smiled. "That's all right, Trunks-kun. It was quite  
entertaining."  
Trunks got even redder. "Hehe..."  
"Well, I'm going to continue on with my work." She turned around  
and began putting ornaments on the tree. Trunks went over to her.  
"He-he-hey! I really didn't mean yelling while you were there." he  
said.  
"I told you that it's perfectly all right. Besides, it's not like  
you've punctured my eardrum or anything like that."  
Trunks sighed. "Well, I'd better be getting back to my work. I'll  
see ya!"  
"Bye!"  
Trunks left. Marron was about to resume hanging decorations on the  
tree but then spotted Bra looking down at her with an odd smile on  
her lips.  
"What is it?" Marron asked.  
"You still like him, don't you?" Bra asked. Marron blushed and  
quickly turned away.  
"N-no! I was just being friendly, of course."  
"Well, it seemed like he still liked you."  
"Y-y-y-you think so?"  
"I know so."  
"H-how are you certain?"  
"The blushing and the being really nice part. What do you think?"  
"We're practically best friends so it's natural that we'd be  
really nice to each other."  
"Do you still like him?"  
"In a friendly way I do."  
"I mean romantically."  
"Well...maybe..."  
"Maybe? So you like him?"  
"I said 'maybe'!"  
"Maybe yes or maybe no?"  
"B-both."  
"Fine then."  
"..."  
"..."  
"Well...maybe yes..."  
"Oh really?!"  
"I mean, he IS the most eligible bachelor in the known world so  
why not? I admit that he IS...kinda...cute..."  
"Oh REALLY?"  
"Of course. I mean, his lavender hair is really unique and he has  
really nice blue eyes and his body certainly isn't that bad..."  
"Well, I'm glad you do."  
"But don't jump to conclusions, Bra-chan! I said maybe. Just...  
maybe..." 


	24. A Pure and Honest Christmas

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 23 A Pure and Honest Christmas  
  
  
"Marron! I'm so happy you came!" Bra said as she ran towards Marron.  
"No way would I miss this party." Marron said with a smile.  
"Hey, Marron!" Pan called out as she went towards her two friends.  
"Hi, Pan-chan!" Marron replied.  
"Hmm... You got a present there?" Pan asked, looking at the  
package wrapped up in Marron's arms.  
"Uh...yeah." Marron replied nervously.  
"Who is it for, huh Marron-san? Who, who, who?" Bra asked.  
"Is it for a...special boy?" Pan asked, giving Marron a nudge and  
a wink. Marron blushed.  
"Well...I guess..." she replied, looking down at the floor. "B-but  
I got gifts for you, too, y'know! This present is just the one that...  
had to be homemade like in your invitation." She took out something  
from her pocket. "See?"  
  
You are invited to the Briefs Christmas Party at Capsule Corporation  
  
The party will be on Christmas Eve, December 24 from 6:OO to 1O:OO PM  
  
You may bring as many presents as you want for friends and family  
  
But you must make one homemade present for a special someone  
  
Please come to the party. Thank you!  
  
  
"Oh yeah." Bra said. "So who is it for?"  
"Just a friend." Marron said.  
"It's so obvious who Marron-san's gonna give it to." Pan said. "To  
Trunks, of course!"  
"Right!" Bra agreed.  
"I-I never said that!" Marron protested. Bra and Pan crossed their  
arms and stared at her.  
"Wh-why would you think that? It-it could be for someone else. You  
two are my friends and I also have Goten-kun and Ubuu-san." Marron   
said.  
"Yeah..." Bra said. "But didn't you BUY them presents?"  
"Eh..."  
"That's right!" said Pan. "We were talking and Bra asked you where  
you bought presents because she couldn't find anything that would be  
good for her dad. Then, you said you bought Uncle Goten and Ubuu's  
present at a certain store."  
"Well..." Marron said. "I-I didn't say I bought YOUR presents, now  
did I?"  
"Yes you did." Pan said. "You told me that you bought Bra that...  
er...um... You told me you bought Bra's gift."  
"You know what Marron got for me?!" Bra asked Pan. "What is it?  
What is it?"  
"I'm not supposed ta say." Pan replied.  
"Please! Please! Please!" Bra said. "I'll tell you what she bought  
for you!"  
"No! No! No!" Marron said. "I told you guys to keep it a secret!"  
"Then tell us who that present's for." Bra said.  
"Yeah! Or else we'll blab." Pan added.  
"No! That's blackmail!" Marron said.  
"Then tell us!" Pan and Bra said.  
"Can't you just wait?" Marron asked.  
"No!" Pan and Bra replied.  
"That'd ruin all the fun." Bra said.  
"Why don't you just ask Goten who he got a gift for?" Marron asked.  
"Or Ubuu?"  
"Nah." Pan said. "They're boring."  
"So I'M not?!" Marron asked.  
"We know Goten's getting a gift for his mom and we know that Ubuu's  
getting a gift for Goku-san." Bra said.  
"Then I'm giving my gift to my father." Marron said.  
"You already bought him one." Bra pointed out.  
"Then my mom." Marron said.  
"You already bought her one." Pan said.  
"Then this is for someone else aside from whoever you think it is!"  
Marron said.  
"Oh really?" Pan and Bra asked.  
Marron let out a deep sigh and turned around. "You two are just  
so IMPOSSIBLE! I'll see you later."  
"But Marron-san--" Pan and Bra called out. Marron ran into the  
crowd and disappeared. Pan and Bra didn't bother looking for her  
and went off to talk to other people.  
  
  
Marron sighed. "I really can't believe those two..."  
"You can't believe WHICH two?" a voice asked from behind.  
"Ah!" Marron shrieked. Then she saw Trunks. A deep blush formed  
on her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Trunks-kun. Very, very sorry."  
"Don't be." Trunks replied. "I should be sorry, not you. So... Who  
are you talking about?"  
"Pan and Bra." Marron said.  
"What did they do to you?"  
"It was about my homemade present."  
"You actually made one?"  
"Of course. Didn't everybody?"  
"Yeah. Who did you make it for?"  
"Eh...do you honestly want to know?"  
"Is it for your mom or dad?"  
"Well..."  
"Goten or Ubuu?"  
"Uh..."  
"Pan or Bra?"  
"I..."  
"A certain boy?"  
"..."  
"A boy?"  
"Aren't you going to suggest anything else?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"You're blushing, that's why. It's gotta be a certain boy."  
"I'm just...it's because I... You ask too many questions!"  
Marron turned around to walk away but Trunks followed her.  
"I'm not going to tell you who it's for, Trunks!" Marron said. "You  
will just have to figure it out for yourself!"  
Trunks sighed. "Fine then, Marron-chan. But after you give it to  
him and I still don't know, you'll tell me, right?"  
Marron crossed her eyebrows and turned away. "Fine."  
"Thanks."  
The two were about to separate but the Bra and Pan stopped them.  
"Wait, guys!" the two teenage girls called out. Trunks and Marron  
faced them.  
"What is it?" Marron asked. Bra and Pan were giggling uncontrollably.  
"What is it?!" Trunks asked, now annoyed. Bra and Pan managed to  
calm down a few minutes later.  
"Well, brother..." Bra began. "Do you believe in tradition?"  
"Yeah..." Trunks replied, quite confused. "What about it?"  
"Would you kiss anyone who was under a mistletoe?" Pan asked. Trunks  
and Marron looked up and saw a mistletoe hanging above them. They  
looked down, blushing a little.  
"You guys..." Bra began.  
"Gotta KISS each other!" Pan finished.  
"N-no way!" Trunks said.  
"Can't you make an exception?" Marron asked.  
Bra and Pan crossed their arms and shook their heads. "Kiss!"  
"Hey! You can't make us!" Trunks said.  
"Really?" Bra asked. She motioned for Trunks to come closer. She  
cupped her hand around his ear and whispered something to him. His  
eyes bulged when he heard what she said. Then he looked at Pan.  
"You said you wouldn't tell!" he said.  
"That's for not giving me the money you owed me a long, long  
time ago." Pan said.  
"But I forgot!" Trunks said.  
"Sorry. I already told her and that's that." Pan replied. Trunks  
crossed his arms.  
"Fine!" he said. Then he faced Marron. "Well? You wanna get it  
over with?"  
"Kiss you?" Marron asked.  
Trunks nodded in reply. "Besides, it's just one kiss. If we don't  
then they'll never leave us alone."  
Marron sighed. "Fine."  
"Wait! Lemmie get my camera!" Bra said.  
"Hurry before she gets it!" Trunks said. Marron pulled him closer  
by his tie and kissed him passionately on the lips. When it ended,  
the two teenagers were standing by them, quite speechless.  
"Wow." Bra said. "That was the best kiss I've ever seen in my  
life."  
"Yeah." agreed Pan. "That was more than a minute or so."  
"A minute?!" Marron asked.  
"It was only a few seconds!" Trunks said.  
"Tell that to my timer." Goten said.  
"You saw it, too?!" Trunks asked.  
"I did, too." Ubuu said.  
"WHAT?!" Trunks said, starting to sweat and blush. Then he realized  
that a crowd of other people saw it, including their families.  
"It looks like Marron's gonna get a boyfriend soon." Kurillin  
commented.  
"Trunks and Marron..." Chichi said thoughtfully. "What a nice  
couple."  
"I didn't..." Trunks said.  
"Boy, you shouldn't display affection in public!" Vegeta said. "It  
sickens me!"  
"I think it's sweet!" Bulma said. "Trunks, I'm so happy for you!"  
"We were under the mistletoe, okay?!" Trunks said, trying not to  
yell. The people shrugged and went off, talking about Trunks and  
Marron. Trunks was flushed with embarrassment. Then he looked down  
at Marron to see if she was just as annoyed by it as he was. But  
to his surprise, she was actually smiling a little. She kept her  
eyes on the floor and didn't sense him looking at her. But something  
about it made him smile a little, too. Just...something.  
  
  
"Mom! Grandma! Why do I have to do this?!" complained Pan.  
"Oh c'mon, Pan-chan." Videl said. "It will be fun!"  
"Don't you want to be in the spotlight?" Chichi asked.  
"Not if I hafta sing!" Pan replied.  
"Aww!" Bra said. "We need you!"  
"Besides, it's only this once." Videl said.  
"But mom..." Pan began.  
"Pan, please sing with us." Videl said.  
Pan hesitated then sighed. "Fine. If it'll make you happy, mom..."  
"That's my girl!" Videl said, patting Pan's head. Pan slumped  
down on a chair and looked down.  
[How embarrassing! Imagine me, SINGING! I've been humiliated  
enough when I had to stinkin' disco dance during the Black Star  
Dragonball hunt and now THIS! Aw, man...]  
"Is there anyone else who hates this as much as me?" Pan mumbled  
to herself.  
"But, Mama, I..." Marron started to say.  
"Marron, just for tonight." Juuhachigou told her daughter. "If  
I have to sing, I want you to sing with me."  
"But you have the others..."  
"It will make your father happy. Don't you want that?"  
"Mama..."  
"This doesn't happen everyday. Just for tonight. It will be amusing."  
"I don't sing very well."  
"Yes, you do." Bra said. "You sang really good when we were in  
Tokyo and Goten wanted us to go sing kareoke."  
Juuhachigou raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "Really?"  
"That was a long, LONG time ago." Marron said.  
"Fine then." Juuhachigou said.  
Marron hesitated then finally gave in. "All right, Mama... I'll  
sing..."  
"Good." Juuhachigou said. Marron slumped down on a chair next to  
Pan.  
"I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't wanna sing." Pan said.  
"Yes..." Marron replied.  
  
"Welcome everybody to the Capsule Corporation Christmas party!" Bra  
said on the microphone. The lights were dimmed and she was under the  
spotlight. She smiled some more because she felt like a star.  
"We hope you enjoy!" she said. Then the curtains opened up and  
revealed Bulma, Chichi, Videl, Juuhachigou, Marron and Pan, ready to   
sing. Bra turned around and winked.  
"Okay. Everyone's ready." she said in stage whisper. Then she  
faced front again and stepped back.  
  
  
All: Santa o shinjite ita kodomo de sugosu ibu wa  
Papa to Mama no ai ni mo kizukanaide  
  
  
Chichi: tomodachi ni kikasareta are wa Papa no itazura  
  
Bra: yume ga hitotsu kiete wa otona ni naru  
  
All: tameiki kurisumasu  
  
Marron: nee konya anata wa donna sutekina yume de  
  
Pan: barairo no mirai ni sasotte kureru no?  
  
Chichi, Videl and Juuhachigou: yuki no you ni  
  
Marron and Pan: sunaona  
  
Chichi, Videl and Juuhachigou: kegare no nai  
  
Marron and Pan: watashi o  
  
Chichi, Videl and Juuhachigou: misetaku naru  
  
All: anata no mae de wa  
  
Bra: utagau koto  
  
Marron and Pan: shiranai  
  
Bra: osanai hi no  
  
Marron and Pan: watashi ni  
  
Bra: modoresouna  
  
All: sonna hito dakara  
I believe you  
  
  
Bulma: jitensha o oshinagara anata no ie tazuneta  
  
  
Bra: Papa to Mama ni naisho no ibu no yoru wa  
  
  
Juuhachigou and Chichi: hajimete na no  
  
Bra: tegami no mafuraa o fukuro kara tori dashite  
  
Videl: o-heya de kubi ni maki egao no okaeshi  
  
Bra, Marron and Pan: yasashii kara  
  
Juuhachigou and Chichi: sukina no  
  
Bra, Marron and Pan: itsumo soba ni  
  
Juuhachigou and Chichi: itai no  
  
Bulma: anata no kiru pajama ni naritai  
  
Chichi, Videl and Juuhachigou: mado no soto wa  
  
Marron and Pan: kona yuki  
  
Chichi, Videl and Juuhachigou: katayoseai  
  
Marron and Pan: mitetara  
  
Chichi, Videl and Juuhachigou: jibun no koto  
  
All: tadashiku omoete  
ureshii  
  
  
All: the eve that you spend with children that believe in Santa  
without noticing the love of father and mother also  
presents that are delightful  
  
Chichi: Asked friends over there is father's prank  
  
Bra: dreams vanish once you become an adult  
  
All: A sighful Christmas  
  
Marron: Hey, tonight, what kind of lovely dream  
  
Pan: will a rosy future be invited?  
  
Chichi, Videl and Juuhachigou: like snow  
  
Marron and Pan: docile  
  
Chichi, Videl and Juuhachigou: nothing impure  
  
Marron and Pan: I  
  
Chichi, Videl and Juuhachigou: want to become seen  
  
All: before you  
  
Bra: doubtful things  
  
Marron and Pan: I don't know  
  
Bra: childish days  
  
Marron and Pan: of mine  
  
Bra: like turning back  
  
All: because of this person  
I believe you  
  
Bulma: visited your house while pushing a bicycle  
  
Bra: father's and mother's secret eve night  
  
Juuhachigou and Chichi: has started  
  
Bra: a hand knitted muffler was taken out from a bag  
  
Videl: in the room, wrapped around the neck a return gift of a smiling  
face  
  
Bra, Marron and Pan: because of gentleness  
  
Juuhachigou and Chichi: I love you  
  
Bra, Marron and Pan: always near you  
  
Juuhachigou and Chichi: it hurts to be  
  
Bulma: I want to become the pajamas that you wear  
  
Chichi, Videl and Juuhachigou: the outside window  
  
Marron and Pan: flour snow  
  
Chichi, Videl and Juuhachigou: standing, arm across each other  
  
Marron and Pan: if you see  
  
Chichi, Videl and Juuhachigou: things of mine  
  
All: surely you can think of  
that would make me happy  
  
  
  
{clap! clap! clap! clap! clap! clap! clap! clap! clap!}  
"We...we...we were actually GOOD!" Bra squealed happily. "They  
loved us!"  
"Encore!" someone said from the audience, behind the curtains.  
"Didja hear that?! Didja?" Bra asked. "They want MORE! Let's  
give them more!"  
"Calm down, Bra-chan." Marron said. "Calm down."  
"I...will...GIVE THEM MORE!" Bra said and ran out to the stage.  
"You love me! You really love me!" Bra cried out.  
"Oh my goodness..." Marron said to herself.  
  
  
(Sign: Poker Tournament)  
  
[How relaxing.] Trunks thought to himself as he arranged the cards  
in his hand. [Glad I got off from work to come to this party.]  
[Gee...] Goten thought. [I wonder when we'll get to eat...]  
[Poker...] Pan thought. [How boring. Why can't we just have a  
fighting tournament outside?! Oh...]  
[Thank you, Kami!] Bra thought. [They love me! They love me!]  
[Oh...] Marron thought. [The exchanging of gifts is coming soon.  
How will I give my present?]  
[HA! HA! HA!] Ubuu thought. [A straight flush!]  
  
"Okay guys," Bra said. "What do you have?" She placed down her  
cards, face up. "Two of a kind."  
"Four pair." Trunks said.  
"Four of a kind." Goten said.  
"Full house." Pan said.  
"Three of a kind." Marron said.  
"Straight flush." Ubuu said.  
"HA!" a voice bellowed from behind them. A strange man that dressed  
like the king of spades put down some card on the table. "Royal  
straight flush!"  
The six friends stared at him.  
"Royal straight flush?" Trunks asked.  
"There's no such thing!" Ubuu said.  
"Of course there is! I am the poker king and I get ALL YOUR MONEY!"  
  
  
(a few minutes later, outside of Capsule Corp.)  
"Hey! Let me out!" yelled a big man who dressed like the king of  
spades, wrapped tightly with a tatami mat. "Hey! Can anybody hear  
me?!"  
  
  
"Finally!" Bra announced on the microphone. "The exchanging of  
gifts!"  
  
"Here, mom." Goten said, handing Chichi a carefully wrapped package.  
"Why, thank you, Goten!" Chichi said, taking the gift.  
  
"Here you are Master Goku." Ubuu said, giving Goku a gift.  
"Hey! Thanks, Ubuu!" Goku said.  
  
"Um...here." Pan said, giving her boyfriend a present.  
"Thanks, Pan-chan!" he said. He took out a gift and gave it to  
Pan. "Merry Christmas to you, too."  
They both blushed and took their presents.  
  
"Here, Daddy!" Bra said, giving a present to Vegeta. "I made it  
myself!"  
Vegeta actually smiled and took the present.  
  
Marron tightened her grip on the package she was holding. She had  
already gave her presents to the others and just had to give the  
homemade one.  
[How do I do this...?] she thought nervously. Then she saw him.  
He had a gift in his hand. It looked like the homemade one. He wrapped  
it up himself and she could tell because the wrapper was all messed  
up. It looked like he was coming towards her and then...he turned  
another direction. He handed the present to someone else. She couldn't  
tell who the person was but it was definitely a woman. The crowd  
covered her face but she could see her dress.  
[I-I can't belive you...] Marron thought. [I can't believe you,...  
Trunks...]  
She held the gift close to her chest and ran outside.  
  
  
"Marron!" Trunks called out as he opened the doors and went outside.  
Then he found her. She was sitting down on a chair, cradling something  
in her arms. It was a present. He walked over to her.  
"Marron." he said. "I've been looking all over for you."  
Marron looked up with eyes that looked like they were going to  
burst out in tears any minute.  
"Hello, Trunks." Marron said. "Is everything all right?"  
"Yes. Of course." Trunks replied, sitting down on a chair next to  
her. "How about you?"  
"I'm just a little upset, that's all."  
"Oh? How come?"  
"It's just...nothing. Just nothing."  
"Hey. I thought that present was for someone. Aren't you gonna  
give it to him? Did he go already?"  
"No. No, he's still here. Actually it's..." She hesitated then  
she slowly handed the gift to Trunks. "It's for you, Trunks-kun."  
Trunks took the present and felt himself blush a little. "Th-thanks  
a lot, Marron-chan."  
Marron nodded. "You can open it now. I-I don't mind."  
Trunks unwrapped the paper carefully and took out a hand-knitted  
muffler. "Wow. This is nice."  
"I...I know it's not really that cold out but y'know,...it could  
get quite chilly out there. And-and if you don't like it, you can  
just give it back."  
"No, no. I love it."  
Marron blushed. "Really? I could get you another present, if you  
want. I'll buy it so there's no worries."  
"No! No, this is perfect."  
"Well then... You're welcome."  
Trunks looked at Marron. She kept her face turned away. Then her  
shoulders went up as she let out a sob.  
"Marron, are you all right?" Trunks asked.  
Marron could only nod. Then she let out another sob. Trunks put  
his arm around her shoulders.  
"Why are you crying?" he asked.  
"Nothing." she replied softly. "No particular reason..."  
"C'mon, Marron. You can tell me."  
"I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"It's nothing, Trunks. Nothing. I'm just...disappointed about  
something."  
"About what?"  
"It's just..." She looked up at Trunks. Then she clenched her  
fists as she tried to force a smile. "I was hoping that...I would...  
get a present...a homemade present from a...certain boy... But...but  
I'm being too selfish, aren't I?"  
"A little." Trunks admitted. "But you deserve it. Who is the...  
certain boy you wanted a present from?"  
"Do you honestly want to know?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well...since it's Christmas and all, I should give you a break.  
It could take a while if you tried to figure out by yourself. It's  
no big deal, really and you would probably forget about it by  
tomorrow. Well...I was...don't take this the wrong way but...I was  
kinda expecting a gift from...um...you."  
Marron lowered her gaze to the ground and tried to not let Trunks  
know that she was blushing. A lot.  
"I-I'm sorry. I'm selfish. Very." Marron said.  
"No, you aren't." Trunks said.  
"I guess since you gave the homemade present to that girl, she's  
probably your sweetheart or something. I-I'm not jealous or anything,  
I'm happy for you."  
"Marron..."  
"I mean, just because I really, REALLY care for you doesn't mean  
that my heart is completely broken into pieces because you're in  
love with another woman."  
"I..."  
"I understand, Trunks. I'm really happy for you." She covered her  
face and started to sob. "I'm really, REALLY happy for you."  
"Marron..."  
"It's not like I hate you now for doing this to me. It's your  
life and you can choose who you love even though it's not me."  
"Marron..."  
"And it's not like..."  
"Marron! Would you let me talk?!"  
Marron stopped. Her face was still buried in her hands but she was  
ready to listen. Trunks took out a tiny box, wrapped up neatly from  
his pocket. He uncovered Marron's face, wiped away her tears and  
made her face him.  
"Marron," he said, putting the box into her hand. "You know I'm  
not a jeweler so if I made this present by hand, it'd look awful.  
Besides, I already had it and all I needed to do was give it to you."  
Marron looked down at the box in her hand. "T-Trunks..."  
"Open it." Trunks said. Marron gingerly unwrapped the paper around  
the box. It was a red velvet box. She was almost afraid to open it  
but she did so anyway. Inside was the ring Trunks gave her before  
leaving a long time ago, the ring he didn't remember that day when  
she was buying manga and bumped into him, the ring she left on the  
table that day she decided to get over Trunks and the ring she threw  
away when Trunks proposed to her before she left.  
"Marron," Trunks said. "That's not all. I want to ask you...I...  
will you--"  
Marron closed the velvet box and handed it to Trunks. "Keep it,  
Trunks. It fits better on another girl's finger than mine."  
"But Marron..."  
Marron placed the box into Trunks' hand and stood up. "I had a  
nice talk with you. I'll see you later."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Inside. I think I'll sing with Bra." She bowed. "Merry Christmas,  
Trunks. I hope you find someone who is perfect for that ring. And...  
and...perfect for...for you..."  
Trunks stood up and walked to Marron. "Marron, I..."  
Marron stepped back from Trunks. "Merry Christmas."  
Trunks wanted to say something else but he didn't. "Merry Christmas  
to you, too, Marron."  
Marron smiled and walked away.  
"Maybe now isn't the perfect time." Trunks said as he watched Marron   
leave. He squeezed the box in his hand. "But I know you're the perfect  
girl." 


	25. Always By Your Side

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 24 Always By Your Side  
  
  
"I'm really grateful that you let me stay here until the snow  
clears out." Marron said.  
"Don't worry about it." replied Bra. "What are friends for?"  
"Gee, I never thought it could ever snow THIS much."  
"Yeah. It's like a natural phenomenon or somethin'. It looks like  
4 feet out there! We should really start worrying."  
"I am. Very, very worried. What if this is the end?"  
"Don't be so melodramatic, Marron-san. I just hope it stops soon."  
"Me too."  
{ding! dong!}  
"Who could be out in this weather?" Bra asked, standing up and  
walking towards the door. Marron sat quietly while Bra was answering  
the door. She took a sip of her hot cocoa and wrapped the blankets  
around her tightly. Then she heard a thump. She stood up and ran  
towards the door.  
"Trunks!"  
  
  
"Mom, I know he's cold but do you have to suffocate him?" Bra asked.  
Bulma finished tucking in Trunks under the many blankets and  
faced her daughter. "I am not suffocating Trunks! Be serious and  
care for your brother while I finish some errands."  
"Yes, mom." Bra replied.  
"Now," Bulma said. "Give Trunks whatever he wants and don't  
fight with him. Keep him warm and take very, VERY good care of him."  
"I will, mom."  
"Okay." Bulma faced Trunks. "You can tell Bra what you want and  
call her whenever you get cold."  
Trunks nodded. Bulma smiled and left the room.  
"Gee, Trunks, why didja hafta go out there in the snow?" Bra  
complained.  
"I had to do business." Trunks replied.  
"So what happened to the driver? Did you ditch him?"  
"I didn't bring him. I thought that if it snowed too much, I could  
just leave the car somewhere and fly back home."  
"You ditched the car?"  
"I have a bunch of others."  
"Did you even lock it?"  
"Yeah."  
"So how come you didn't fly back home? It looked like you walked  
all the way here."  
"I had to. It was hard to fly."  
"Why didn't you call?"  
"It was just a few business errands and I didn't think that I would  
need it. Plus I slept late last night and I had no time to get anything  
else other than my briefcase."  
"Why didn't you put your phone in your briefcase then?"  
"I'm used to carrying it in my pocket."  
"Bra-chan, I don't think you should ask any more questions." Marron  
said. "Trunks needs his rest."  
"Fine." Bra sighed. "Well, brother, what would you like?"  
"For you to shut up." Trunks replied.  
Bra was about to reply to what he said but she remembered what her  
mother said about not fighting with Trunks.  
"Marron-san?" Bra asked.  
"What is it?" Marron asked.  
"May you please take care of my OBNOXIOUS big brother while I get  
some hot tea?"  
"I don't need tea." Trunks said.  
"Yeah." Bra said. "But I do!"  
She stomped out of the room, leaving Marron with Trunks. Marron  
put her hands on her hips and looked at Trunks.  
"You shouldn't take advantage of this situation too much, Trunks."  
she said.  
"I know." Trunks replied. "But it's fun."  
Marron smiled and let out a sigh. Then Trunks began to cough.  
Marron rushed over by his side.  
"Trunks? Are you all right?" Marron asked worriedly. Trunks  
managed to stop coughing and smiled up at Marron.  
"Not really." he admitted. "But with you, I think I'll be just  
fine."  
Marron blushed and she turned away to hide it. "Um...th-thank you...  
I guess... So...how are you feeling? Cold?"  
"With these on? I doubt it."  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Well...now that I think about it, I am."  
"I'll get you some nice hot soup then."  
"I would rather have some ice cream."  
"You have to keep warm."  
"I AM warm."  
"You should keep warmer. Something to warm the inside of your  
body."  
"Well...okay."  
Marron smiled and stood up. She left and came back about five  
minutes later.  
"Hmm... Bra-chan's not here yet? I thought she was only going to  
get a cup of tea." Marron said, setting a tray down on a side table  
with a big bowl of steaming hot ramen.  
"You actually believed her?" Trunks asked with a laugh.  
"Shh! You shouldn't talk so much. Does your throat hurt?"  
"No. No, not really. It does ache a little but it's not that bad.  
I just...I don't feel that well."  
"Then you shouldn't use your voice too much. Well, here's your  
soup. I hope you like ramen."  
"Thanks. But, I...I don't think I could eat by myself. I feel...  
very weak..."  
Marron sat on the bed and put her hand on his forehead.  
"Oh my! You have a terrible fever!" she exclaimed. Trunks had a  
weary smile on his face.  
"I'll be okay..." he said softly. Marron sat back on her chair  
with a deeply concerned look. Trunks carefully took off the blankets  
on him and sat up. He placed his hand on Marron's and gave her a  
smile, using most of the energy he had in him. But it really didn't  
seem that he was weak. He forgot about his pain for a while and  
concentrated on Marron.  
"Tr-Trunks..." Marron whispered. Then she immediately stood up.  
"You should lay down!"  
"But Marron..." Trunks began.  
"No! You're sick and I want you to regain your health soon!"  
"I'll be..."  
"No exceptions, Trunks! Now wait here. I will get something."  
Marron left the room and came back with a bowl of warm water and  
a small towel. She set the bowl next to the ramen which was getting  
cold and dipped in the towel. She squeezed it a little, leaving  
enough to keep the towel warm. She placed it carefully on Trunks'  
forehead and lay him down.  
"Now rest." she said. Trunks tried to get to sleep but his stomach  
was bothering him. Marron heard it growl.  
"You must be hungry." she said.  
"Don't mind me." Trunks said, feeling a little embarrassed. Marron  
shook her head and took the bowl of ramen. It was still quite warm.  
"Now sit up a little so I could feed you." she told Trunks.  
"Feed me?!" Trunks asked.  
"Yes. You don't expect to feed yourself in the condition you are  
in, do you?"  
"I could."  
"But I won't let you." Marron got some noodles out with a pair  
of chopsticks and held it up to Trunks mouth. "Open up."  
"M-Marron, I..."  
"Open up."  
Trunks finally sat up and opened his mouth. Marron put the chopsticks  
by his mouth and he ate it. Marron continued feeding him until he  
was full and could go to sleep. She couldn't help feeling quite  
glad in a way that she could feed Trunks. It seemed like something...  
romantic. She sighed and watched him sleep.  
Meanwhile, Bra was in the hallway. She saw everything. She leaned  
back against the wall.  
[I knew this would be a good idea.]  
  
  
Marron woke up and got out of bed. She let out a yawn as she  
walked towards the window. She opened the curtains and frowned to see  
that snow was still falling. She got out of her night clothing and  
dressed up in the clothes that Bra lent her. She went downstairs  
to the kitchen.  
"Good morning, Marron." Bulma said.  
"Good morning, Bulma-san." Marron replied. "Isn't everyone else  
awake yet?"  
Bulma let out a laugh. "Marron, when you stay here long enough,  
you'll know. Now, what would you like to eat for breakfast?"  
"You're cooking?"  
"No. The machine is, of course."  
"Don't you ever have anything homemade?"  
"Hardly."  
"Why don't you let me cook?"  
"Oh no, Marron-chan. You're a guest."  
"But you let me stay here and protected me from the snow. I should  
at least be able to do something for you."  
"Well, if you insist. I don't know what Vegeta would say, though."  
"Maybe I'll use the machine for that."  
  
"Good morning, Bra-chan." Marron said when Bra entered the kitchen.  
Bulma had already eaten what Marron had made for her and left to  
work on her inventions.  
"Bra-chan?" Marron asked after Bra had not replied. "Is there  
anything wrong?"  
"T-T-T-Trunks..." Bra began. "I went to his room when I w-w-woke  
up and he was still asleep. He-he had a really high fever and was  
really pale..."  
Marron stopped what she was doing. She turned off the stove and  
rushed upstairs.  
"Trunks!" she gasped, going by his side and putting her hand on his  
forehead. It was very hot and Trunks face was as pale as a ghost's.  
Marron loosened the blankets that tucked him in and held his hand.  
She checked his pulse. It was faint but she could still feel it.  
"Trunks, wake up! Trunks!"  
  
  
"He'll be all right." Bulma assured as Trunks face slowly got  
back its color. "I'm glad I did a little research on this thing."  
"I'm so sorry, mom! I didn't take care of him well." Bra said.  
"I'm sorry too, Bulma-san." Marron said.  
"Don't worry about it, girls." Bulma replied. "He'll be okay."  
Bulma looked down at her son. She sat down on a chair and faced  
the girls. "Now you two go downstairs and have fun. I'll stay here  
and take care of him."  
"But how about the stuff you have to do?" Bra asked.  
"It's not all that important. I can do that some other time." Bulma  
replied.  
"I'll stay here with you." Marron said.  
"No, no, Marron-chan." Bulma said. "I can manage."  
"I want to stay here, Bulma-san." Marron said. "Until Trunks gets  
better."  
"I'll stay too, mom." Bra added.  
"All right."  
  
  
"H-huh?" Trunks said as he woke up. "Ma-Marron?"  
"Trunks, you're awake!" Marron said, wiping away tears from her  
eyes. "I'm so...so happy."  
"Why are you crying? Where's mom and Bra?"  
"I'm crying because...I'm so glad you're all right. Your mom and  
Bra are getting some things. I-I'll go get them."  
"No! No, Marron-chan. It's all right. I'll just wait for them here."  
"I'll leave."  
"No! Please don't."  
"All right..."  
"Well, why don't we talk?"  
"You just woke up. You must be exhausted."  
"Marron, I sleep so I can REST."  
"Oh. Right. Well, what do you want to talk about?"  
"I don't know. How about you?"  
"Well, for some strange reason your mom and Bra didn't want me to  
go with them. They made me stay here."  
"Wonder why."  
"I don't know." Marron sighed and looked out the window. "I just  
hope...this snow will stop soon. I miss my parents."  
Trunks looked at her sadly and turned away. "So you don't want to  
stay here?"  
Marron quickly turned to Trunks. "Oh no! I like staying here! It's  
just that I miss my parents. Wouldn't you?"  
"I guess. Yeah. My mom, at least. But I can't help... No. Never  
mind."  
"You can't help what?"  
"It's stupid. Very stupid. Forget it."  
"Well...all right then. If that's what you want."  
"I can't help feeling...really nice having you around."  
"Re-really? Thank you..."  
  
"Mom? Why are we stopping?" Bra asked.  
"Shh..." Bulma replied. She put her ear closer to Trunks' door  
and listened for a while. Then she turned towards her daughter.  
"I don't think your brother needs us right now." Bulma said. She  
started to walk away.  
"Why not?" Bra asked, following her mother.  
"He has everything he needs right now. I guess this storm isn't  
so bad after all."  
  
"I wonder what's taking Bra and Bulma-san so long." Marron said. "I  
had better check on them."  
She was about to stand up and then Trunks grabbed her hand.  
"Please don't leave me, Marron." Trunks asked, not caring how  
pathetic he may have seemed. Marron looked at him and smiled. She  
put down his hand and stood up.  
"Don't worry." she said. "I won't."  
Marron walked over to the window and placed her hand on the cold  
glass of the window. She watched as the snowflakes slowly fell down  
to the ground.  
Trunks looked at Marron as she gazed out at the snow. He quietly  
took out a tiny red velvet box out from the drawer in the table by  
his bed.  
"Ma...Marron?" he said softly. Despite of the softness of his  
voice, Marron heard him and turned towards him.  
"What is it, Trunks?" she asked.  
Trunks glanced at the tiny box in his hand and looked back up at  
Marron. He held out his hand.  
"Here. Please take it."  
Marron walked over to him and looked at the item Trunks was holding.  
"N-no. Keep it, Trunks." she said.  
"I want you to have it."  
"Trunks, I told you..."  
"Keep it anyway. I mean, why would I need it? This is meant for a  
girl. Someone like you. Besides, I don't mean it for a...a... Just  
keep it."  
"I would do anything to help you get better but I couldn't accept  
this from you. I'm so sorry."  
Trunks looked away and then put back the box in the drawer. "All  
right, Marron. I'm sorry."  
"That's okay..." Marron replied.  
"Marron?"  
"Yes?"  
"I... Why do you care so much about my health? You said you'd do  
anything to help me get better. You don't have to."  
"I want to. You're my friend. It's the least I could do. It's  
really sad. You've done so much for me and the only way I could  
repay you is to always be by your side. You deserve more."  
"Don't say those kind of things, Marron."  
"It's the truth. But I promise, I'll try to be always by your  
side. Just at least until you get better."  
Trunks lowered his eyes. He couldn't help feeling guilty for no  
particular reason.  
"Marron, I have to admit something." he said softly.  
"What is it?"  
"You...you may already know this but here it goes. I...Marron, I...  
love you..."  
"Trunks... I ask you not to do this to me."  
"I don't want anything back. If you could, though...I ask that  
you..."  
"That I what?"  
"Please try and give me another chance. I'll try harder next time."  
"It's over. We can't keep on loving each other in that way."  
Trunks paused. "We?"  
"I... Forget I said that. You can't stop feeling this way and..."  
"You said you'd do anything. I only want you to do this one thing  
for me. When the snow stops, one week later, see me at Tsuki Park  
and if you don't come, I'll...never talk about this again."  
"I couldn't do that!"  
"Just one more chance and if you choose not to give me that chance  
then I'll stop having these feelings for you and I can move on."  
"Trunks, I...well, if that's what you want...all right." 


	26. Old Flames

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 25 Old Flames  
  
  
[Oh, why did I have to agree to it?] Marron asked in her mind. She  
paced around her room, questions going through her mind. The snow  
had stopped a week ago and it was time to decide whether or not to  
give Trunks another chance. It would be simpler if she just gave  
him his chance and see how he did but if it didn't turn out well,  
it would leave her more brokenhearted than she was. It still hurt  
and she didn't want it to be a bigger pain.  
She sat down at her desk and buried her face in her arms. She was  
so confused. So many mixed feelings were inside of her. Then suddenly,  
her alarm clock rang. She opened the desk drawer and rummaged through  
her things. Finally, she found the alarm clock buried beneath the  
papers in her drawer and turned it off. She put it there because  
she had cleared out the top to work on something.  
Marron realized that her drawer was completely messed up and decided  
she should clean it up. She did. She took out everything and started  
organizing her belongings. Then she found the part of the gift that  
Goten had given her for Christmas. He gave her a set of stationery  
by Orange Story company. She had found the small sheet of papers.  
She had only used some since she received the gift.  
Marron decided to flip through the pages. There were beautiful  
pictures of the Orange Story characters: White, Cherry and Shiro Petto.  
On the first sheet of paper, Goten wrote something to her:  
  
Dear Marron,  
Hey! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Hope ya like this gift  
I got for you. I'll see ya!  
  
Your friend,  
Goten  
  
  
Marron smiled as she read the letter.  
[Thanks, Goten.]  
She was about to close the booklet and then she just noticed the  
little poem on the paper:  
  
A bell is not a bell until someone rings it  
A song is not a song until someone sings it  
Please do not bury your feelings  
Love is not love until someone receives it  
  
  
Marron closed the booklet slowly and returned it to the drawer.  
"Oh, Trunks..."  
  
  
[Tsuki Park... How stupid can I be?] Trunks thought. [Of course,  
she's not coming. She's probably terrified of the place. Always  
an unusual surprise and she's probably scared of...falling in love...]  
Trunks chuckled to himself. "Just like me..."  
He clutched his pocket. It was still there.  
[She'd probably never give me another chance, though. I shouldn't  
even be here right now. This is all just in vain. I'm making  
such a big...]  
"Trunks? Trunks Briefs?" a familiar female voice asked.  
Trunks looked up to see who it was. "NUSUMI?!?!?!"  
"Wow! Trunks! It's you!" Nusumi said happily.  
Trunks immediately got to his feet and stepped back. "Wh-wh-what  
are you doing here?!"  
"Can't a girl take a stroll around a park anymore?"  
"But, I...I..."  
"I'm so happy to see you, Trunks!"  
"You...you...you...you are?!"  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"  
"You said that...you hated me."  
"Trunks, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that! I was just so shocked  
and probably kind of angry that you didn't want to marry me. Trunks,  
I...I...I love you so much. I love you. Even now."  
"But Nusumi, I..."  
"You just don't know how glad I was when I saw you here. I could've  
jumped for joy. I never thought I would see you again. I couldn't  
stop thinking about you. I really wish I was the one you wanted  
to marry, to be with forever. I'm sure the reason you didn't want  
to go on with the wedding made you very, very happy. I wish I  
could've taken back those words I said as I was being dragged out  
of the church because in reality, I really love you. I do. With  
all my heart."  
"Nusumi..."  
"Well, I...I gotta go."  
Nusumi turned around and started to leave. "I'll see you sometime,  
Mr. Briefs."  
"I... Nusumi, wait!" Trunks called out as he grabbed Nusumi's  
wrist.  
"What is it?" Nusumi asked.  
"I wish I could take back what I said about not wanting to marry  
you, Nusumi Aino." Trunks said. "Because I...I love you, too."  
  
  
"Well, here I am." Marron said to herself as she slowly walked into  
Tsuki Park. "I'm walking. I'm going to Trunks. I shouldn't do  
this but...here I am. Walking to Trunks. I...huh? What's that..."  
Marron heard two familiar voices. She followed them and saw...  
Nusumi and Trunks. It looked like Nusumi was crying on Trunks' chest  
and then he lifted her chin and kissed her.  
[T-Trunks!]  
  
  
{knock! knock! knock!}  
"*yawn* Oh man. I wonder who's at the door this late at night." Aoi  
wondered out loud as he got up from bed and walked towards the door.  
"Wait just a moment, please!" he called out as he got into his  
bathrobe and put on his slippers.  
"I don't remember asking for room service..." he said to himself  
as he placed his hand on the doorknob. When he saw who was at the  
door, he stepped back in surprise.  
"Ma-Marron?!"  
"Hi, Aoi." Marron said sheepishly.  
"I... Come in!" Aoi said. Marron stepped into the hotel room.  
"So..." Aoi said as he put on the lights. "Why are you here? Aren't  
you supposed to be in Japan?"  
"I know but...you're the only one I can talk to."  
"So you came all the way to Kuala Lumpur to see me?"  
"I didn't know where else to go..."  
"Why didn't you talk to your parents?"  
"I can't. They wouldn't understand."  
"Pan Son?"  
"She wouldn't understand."  
"Bra Briefs?"  
"She...she's 'his' sister..."  
"It's about Trunks, isn't it?"  
Marron nodded.  
"What did he do now?"  
"He...he...he was with another woman..."  
"WHAT?!"  
"I...I...I'm probably bothering you, Aoi-san. I'd better...go..."  
Marron turned around and walked towards the door.  
"Marron! Wait!"  
"No, no. I'm just a bother. I'll go back home."  
Aoi grabbed Marron hand. Marron faced him and cried on his chest.  
"I never thought he'd do this to me..." Marron sobbed.  
"It's all right, Marron." Aoi said, rubbing Marron's back.  
"I was...going to...*sob* give him another chance..."  
"Marron-chan, do not grieve over him. If he asks you for another  
chance and instead goes with another woman, he does not deserve you."  
"But I loved him...so much...and he was one of my best friends..."  
Aoi pushed her away and looked her directly in the eyes. "Marron,  
please do not grieve over him. He doesn't deserve you. Please. For  
you well being."  
"I... But Aoi, I...just...l-l..."  
"Marron, I love you, too. That's why I don't want him to hurt you  
anymore."  
"I...I...oh, Aoi-san..." Marron buried her face in his chest and  
started crying again.  
"There, there now, Marron-chan." Aoi said. "You'll get over  
him soon enough." 


	27. Long Lost Love

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 26 Long Lost Love  
  
  
"Marron-chan? Are you all set?" Aoi asked. Marron came out of  
the bedroom with her head lowered.  
"Yes, Aoi." she said.  
"Marron, why so glum?" Aoi asked.  
"I...I...I'm all right."  
"You don't seem so."  
"I am, really. Really."  
"Well, let's go."  
  
Marron was staring out the window of Aoi's limousine. She missed  
'him' so much but that was the only way she could think of to prevent  
him from breaking her heart. But she really, really...  
"Marron-chan?"  
Marron snapped awake from her trance and turned her head to face  
Aoi. "Y-yes?"  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Nothing. I was just looking at something."  
"Marron...do you still miss him?"  
"Well...to tell you the truth, I...in a way..."  
Marron looked away and tried to find something good to say. Then  
she felt Aoi's hand on hers. Marron looked back at him.  
"Marron, please," Aoi said. "I love you with all my heart. I know  
you love me back, in a friendly way. I know that we're not meant to  
be. But I also know that you don't deserve to be with a jerk  
like Trunks. He asks you for another chance and on the exact day  
you are to give that chance to him, he goes off with another woman.  
I can't let him do that to you. I can't. That's why I want you to  
be with me while I'm on tour. I can't let you go back there where  
he could take your heart again. I wouldn't forgive myself. 'Coz unless  
I know that you'll be safe, I can't let you. We can call your  
parents and ask them not to tell. I just can't let him touch you."  
"I...Aoi...I don't know. I have a job and all and I..."  
"I'll give you anything you need."  
"I'd just feel guilty. It would be like stealing your money and I  
don't want that."  
"We can stop by the your place and everything else I give you is  
considered as a present."  
"What if...what if Trunks...is there?"  
"I'll make sure that won't happen."  
"I...I...I...a-all right, Aoi-kun..."  
  
  
"Are you sure that you'll be all right without me for a while?"  
Marron asked her parents. She tightened her grip on her suitcase.  
"If you're happy, we're happy." Kurillin said.  
"You had better take good care of her." Juuhachigou told Aoi.  
"Yes, ma'am!" Aoi replied.  
"Now take care of yourself." Juuhachigou told Marron as she gave  
her a hug.  
"I will, Mama." Marron replied. She dropped one of her suitcases  
to wipe some tears in her eyes. She picked up the suitcase and she  
and Aoi walked towards Aoi's plane.  
"I'll miss you!" Marron said.  
"We'll miss you, too!" Kurillin replied, waving to his daughter.  
"Call us sometime!" Juuhachigou said, waving as well.  
"Yes, Mama!" Marron said. She stepped into the plane and it took  
off.  
"Y'know, Juu?" Kurillin said. "That boy may be our son-in-law  
someday."  
"I have someone else in mind." Juuhachigou replied as she walked  
back to the Kame House.  
"Really? Who is it?" Kurillin asked.  
"You'll find out sooner or later."  
  
  
Marron placed her hand on the window as she saw Capsule Corp.  
"Trunks..." she whispered.  
Aoi noticed her looking at the Capsule Corporation Building.  
[Marron, this is for your own good. Please get over him soon...]  
  
  
"It's good to finally be back home!" Marron said happily as she  
and Aoi stepped out of the airport. She breathed in the fresh air  
and savored the moment.  
"Back in good ol' Japan." Aoi replied as he and Marron got into  
the limousine.  
"What shall we do first?" Aoi asked.  
"I'd like to see mother and father again." Marron replied.  
"Really? Don't you want to see a certain Capsule Corp. president?"  
"Trunks? But isn't he exactly the reason you insisted me to leave?"  
"Wouldn't you like to see him again?"  
"What good would it do?"  
"He is one of your best friends, is he not?"  
"Of course but what if I...I...forget it."  
"What is it?"  
"I said forget it."  
"Okay, okay. Fine. We'll go straight to the Kame House."  
"Well, I...I didn't say that..."  
"So you DO want to see him?"  
Marron blushed. "Um...what do you think? I-I don't mind if you'd  
like me to see him and all. I could introduce you...or something..."  
"Well, Marron...I'd like that very much."  
Marron smiled and looked out the window. [Trunks-kun...I'm  
coming for you...]  
  
  
"Here we are." Aoi announced as the limo parked outside of the  
Capsule Corporation main building. He stepped out and waited for  
Marron.  
"I...I think I changed my mind!" Marron said from inside the car.  
"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad." Aoi coaxed.  
Marron hesitated for a moment and then finally got out. She stood  
still when she saw the Capsule Corp. building which she had not seen  
in such a long time.  
"Well?" said Aoi.  
"Well?" replied Marron.  
"Go!" Aoi said, giving Marron a little push towards the building.  
"Aoi, I'm not so sure about this..."  
"Go on ahead."  
"I'm really anxious to see mother and father and I..."  
"We'll see them right after this."  
"Why are you so enthusiastic about this?"  
"I just want this to be over with, that's all."  
"Could we go now?"  
"You said you'd introduce me and I will not let you turn back."  
"I never PROMISED I'd introduce you, did I?"  
"Go on!" Aoi said as he pushed Marron harder forward.  
"Aieee! Fine, fine!"  
"Good girl!"  
Marron frowned at the comment and then started walking to the door.  
She took a deep breath.  
[Here it goes...] she thought. She knocked quietly at the door  
and waited, hoping no one was home. She froze in her footsteps as  
a familiar blue haired girl answered the door...and it wasn't Bulma  
or Bra.  
"Good morning." the blue haired girl said. "May I help you?"  
[Nu...Nu...Nusumi?!] Marron thought in disbelief. She regained  
her composure.  
"I...I'm looking for Bra Briefs." Marron said, using the first  
name that came to mind.  
"I'm sorry." Nusumi said. "Bra isn't home right now. She's with  
her friend, Pan Son. But her brother, Trunks Briefs, is here. Would  
you like me to get him for you?"  
Marron forced a smile. "N-no thank you. I'd really better be going  
right now."  
As Marron turned around to leave, she saw Aoi walking towards her.  
He was curious to know why she was still outside. He stopped as he  
saw Nusumi. Marron ran to him.  
"Let's go Aoi-kun." Marron said softly. "T-Trunks is not here."  
Marron took Aoi's hand and hoped he would believe her. She just  
wasn't ready to face Trunks yet.  
"Come on!" Marron insisted, pulling on his hand. What if he didn't  
believe her and was going to persuade her to go see Trunks? Aoi  
didn't make a move. He stood there, like a statue, staring at Nusumi.  
Nusumi was staring back and her breathing was rapid.  
"Let's go, Aoi." Marron pleaded. Aoi finally snapped awake from  
his trance. He was about to say something but Marron had already  
lead him out of the Capsule Corp. gates.  
Nusumi watched as the ponytailed blonde girl and her male companion  
left.  
"It's...him..."  
  
  
"Nusumi? Are you all right? You've been staring out there for a  
very long time." Trunks said with concern in his voice.  
"I'm okay, Trunks." Nusumi replied, leaning her head on the  
door frame. "It's just...I thought I saw something, someone from my  
past."  
"What was it? Who is it?"  
"Just...someone. It all started...a long time ago..."  
  
  
"Aoi, are you okay? You haven't said a word since we left Capsule  
Corporation." Marron said. "Did something happen to you there?"  
"I'm fine." Aoi replied. "It's just that I...I'm starting to remember  
something from my past. Someone. It all started...a long time ago..." 


	28. I'll Be Waiting Forever

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 27 I'll Be Waiting Forever  
  
  
Nusumi Aino sighed as she plopped onto her bed. Finally, she had  
a break from work. Of course, she would have to resume to her business.  
She was just employed into Six Star Incorporated a few months ago and  
all she did was work day and night. Now she was taking a cruise. It  
was actually a business cruise. Because of her father's high position  
in the company, they let her take the more comfortable way. Actually,  
her father was one of the founders of the company so naturally, he  
would let her do that. Nusumi still worked her way to her position.  
She looked up at the ceiling.  
[Kami, what should I do now?] she thought. She looked at her watch.  
It was 5:15 PM. Approximately 2 hours and 34 minutes after she boarded  
the ship. It was unbelievable. Just when she thought that she would  
be rid of business work for at least a while, it just HAD to come  
to her. When she boarded that ship, a few business associates came  
up to her and they brought her to the meeting room on the ship and went  
on with all the boring junk she took the cruise in the first place to  
get away from.  
She sighed.  
[Well,] she thought. [Since there's nothing else to do, I guess I  
could get ready for dinner. I heard the dining room was nice.]  
  
  
Nusumi shifted uncomfortable in her seat. She silently sipped her  
wine as she looked at the business people in her table constantly  
talking about business. 'If we do this, we can raise our stocks  
by 19.4 percent!', 'If we join with them, we gain more advertising and  
publicity!'. Business junk.  
"Ms. Aino, what do you think?"  
"Huh?" Nusumi asked.  
"Mr. Chowking proposed that we should join forces with the Lucky  
Star company."  
"Uh, well, I...I...um... Would you excuse me for a while?"  
"Of course."  
Nusumi stood up and went to the bar. She sat there, drinking wine  
as she watched some people dancing.  
"Some water, please."  
Nusumi turned her head and saw a man with auburn colored hair  
highlighted with dark blue streaks.  
"I thought all men liked getting drunk." Nusumi commented. The  
man faced her and smiled.  
"Oh no. Not me." he replied. "Besides, it would be an embarrassment  
if I was up there and drunk."  
"Up there?"  
"I'm a pianist. I'll be playing in about ten minutes."  
"It sure is a nice place to be playing at."  
"I know. It's a surprise, though. I haven't really played anywhere  
yet."  
"So this is your first time on stage?"  
"Well, yes."  
"You're very lucky."  
"I must be. Meeting a nice girl like you certainly is a great  
pleasure."  
Nusumi blushed a little. "Thank you. I must be lucky, too."  
The man smiled, took his water and started to walk away.  
"It was nice meeting you!" he said.  
"The feeling is mutual." Nusumi replied.  
The man gave her a charming smile and left.  
  
  
Aoi set his water down on top of his piano and breathed in deeply.  
He exhaled and started playing. The people listened as he played  
Beethoven's "Fur Elise". Two eight, two eight, two eight, two eight,  
beat, half note, whole note...  
The people clapped after Aoi was done. He prepared to play  
Debussy's "Claire de Lune" until he saw her. The light blue haired  
girl he had met in the bar. She sighed as she took a sip of  
her champagne. She looked bored and if he could read her mind,  
she would be probably thinking of how death would be better. He  
turned his music to "Odango Atama". It wouldn't fit that good because  
it clashed with "Fur Elise" but maybe it would catch her attention.  
She WAS kind of attractive... Aoi scolded himself for thinking such  
thoughts and began playing.  
  
  
[Hm?]  
Nusumi looked up. There he was, playing the piano. That kind of  
music was the one that anyone would least expect to hear right  
after the "Fur Elise" so why was he playing it? She listened to  
it. It certainly was better than listening to business talk. Then  
he looked up and locked eyes with her. He smiled when he saw her.  
Nusumi blushed.  
[Is this for...me?]  
She managed to keep her eyes away from his and looked down at  
her glass of wine. She sighed and went out to the deck.  
  
  
Nusumi stared out at the water illuminated by the light of the moon.  
She wrapped her shawl tightly around her shoulders as a breeze  
passed by.  
[Why did I ever choose this path?] she pondered in her head.  
"Stupid!" she mumbled to herself. "Do I have to listen to my parents  
all the time? Kami, why?"  
(flashback)  
"Nusumi, dear, you should take the job." Mrs. Aino insisted.  
"Mother, I told you a thousand times." Nusumi replied. "Yes, I  
know you want me to be in Papa's company but I've studied to be in  
show business and that's what I'll stick to."  
"Nusumi, it is much better being in real business than show  
business." Mr. Aino said. "They'll kill you there. You won't survive,  
my dear. Trust me."  
"But Papa, I--"  
"The salary is excellent and since I am your father then there  
is no doubt you will be good."  
"Papa, I...I...all...right..."  
(end flashback)  
"Kami, why?"  
  
  
Aoi bowed as the audience cheered. He gave them a smile and rushed  
outside to the deck. There, he found her. She was looking out at the  
water with her champagne in her hand. Her light blue hair was blowing  
softly in the wind as she used her free hand to tighten her shawl  
around her.  
He took a deep breath and made his way towards her. He leaned on  
the railing and waited for her response. After seeing that she could  
not sense his presence, he made the first move.  
"It is very beautiful out tonight, is it not?" he said.  
She quickly turned her head to face him.  
"Oh!" she said in surprise. "I didn't know you were there."  
Aoi smiled. "So what are you doing out here by yourself?"  
"I'm with you, aren't I?"  
Aoi chuckled. "Of course. Let me rephrase that. What WERE you doing  
out here by yourself?"  
"Just getting some fresh air."  
"May I get some with you?"  
"Well...I don't know. With you being a stranger and all..."  
"A stranger, am I? How long would a guy have to know you before  
he gets to have some fresh air with you?"  
Nusumi smiled. "Not very long."  
Nusumi took a sip of her champagne and looked at the water once  
again. A cold breeze came by which caused Nusumi to shiver.  
"Um, it's really getting cold out here." Nusumi said. "I will be  
going inside now and you can have as much fresh air as you want."  
Nusumi bowed politely and started to walk away. Without a word,  
Aoi followed. Nusumi went in with Aoi behind her, yet, still not  
noticing him. She started towards the bar and sat down on a stool.  
  
"Are you an alcoholic?"  
Nusumi looked up from her drink and saw Aoi's smiling face gazing  
at her.  
Nusumi raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were out getting some  
fresh air."  
Aoi sighed and looked out at the people dancing. "Aw, I really  
didn't need it."  
Nusumi took a sip from her drink.  
"What's with you and all the drinks?" Aoi chuckled.  
"Well, if you must know..." Nusumi sighed. "I am not an alcoholic.  
I'm just...*sigh* bored."  
"Don't you have anybody to talk to?"  
"I'm talking to you, aren't I?"  
Aoi smiled. "Why yes. Yes, you are."  
After a brief moment of silence, Aoi stood up and held out his  
hand for Nusumi.  
"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked. Nusumi nodded her  
head and took Aoi's hand as a slight blush crept up her cheeks. Aoi  
led her to the dance floor and they began to dance. Nusumi was  
bashful at first but Aoi made her feel more comfortable.  
"You're a really good dancer, you know that?" Aoi said.  
"Thank you." Nusumi replied. "You're very good, too."  
Aoi squeezed Nusumi's hand as he led a waltz.  
  
  
"Excuse me."  
Aoi looked up. "Oh hello, Toru. What is it?"  
Aoi put down his glass of water and stood up from his chair. Nusumi  
watched and waited for what Aoi's comrade had to say.  
"LeCarre and his wife wants you to play something." Toru said. "They  
heard you earlier and they really liked how you played. They were  
looking for you but couldn't find you and so I offered to help them.  
Could you?"  
"Um...wait a sec, will you?" Aoi replied. Toru nodded. He bowed  
to Nusumi and left.  
"Well, I..." Aoi started.  
"I don't mind." Nusumi cut in. "Go on and play something for them.  
I have to go to sleep anyway."  
"Thanks." Aoi said.  
Nusumi beamed at him. "I'm glad I met you."  
"Me too."  
Nusumi shook Aoi's hand and turned to leave.  
"Um...would you..."  
Nusumi turned around. "Would I...?"  
"Would you like to meet me again tomorrow?"  
"I'd love to."  
"Okay. Well, how about we meet tomorrow night. At dinner time. We  
could have some fresh air together."  
"Sure. Well, good night."  
"Good night..."  
  
  
(Aoi) Tonight was the best night of my life. I just could not express  
how I felt around her. I just don't know. I had actually felt  
awkward. It was not like me to feel awkward around any girl. Not  
as if I'm proud of it but, I'm usually cool around girls, no,  
ESPECIALLY around girls. What's so different about this one? She  
makes me feel so...so...something...  
  
  
"Well, the ship's due to arrive tomorrow." Aoi said with his  
head bowed down.  
"I...I know." Nusumi replied.  
"Guess it's...gonna be goodbye, huh?"  
"..."  
Aoi looked at Nusumi and forced a smile. "I'm glad we're finally  
arriving. It'll be good to be back on land."  
Nusumi lowered her head. "Are you sure? Are you really glad this  
trip is almost over?"  
"Well, I...not really." Aoi sighed and took Nusumi's hands. "I'm  
gonna miss you."  
Nusumi looked up. "Me too."  
"I'll never forget you."  
"Me too."  
"And, y'know, since we gotta have a head start for tomorrow, we  
might not be able to see each other."  
"That's true..."  
"I wanna tell you that...that...that...that...that I...I..."  
"W-what is it?"  
"I...l-l-l-lo..."  
{boom!}  
Nusumi pulled away from Aoi and they both went inside to check out  
what had happened.  
"What's going on?"  
"What was that loud noise?"  
"Is something wrong?"  
People in white uniforms were running around. One of the crewmen  
went up to Nusumi and Aoi carrying some life jackets in his arms.  
"Miss," he said. "Miss, please put on your warmest clothes and put  
this on."  
He handed Nusumi a life jacket and then Aoi. He left and gave  
other passengers life jackets.  
"What's this for?" Nusumi wondered out loud.  
"I don't know but I have an uneasy feeling about all of this." Aoi  
said.  
"Do you think...do you think the ship is sinking?" Nusumi asked,  
barely audible.  
Aoi clenched the life jacket in his hands. "Maybe."  
  
Nusumi and Aoi ran to their rooms. Nusumi put on her warmest coat  
and her most durable shoes. Aoi put on a trench coat over his tuxedo  
and got into some boots. They met up outside. People were already being  
loaded into the life boats and there was a lot of shoving.  
  
Aoi held Nusumi's hand tightly, in fear of losing her to the  
crowd.  
"Women and children first!" the crewmen on the life boats called  
out.  
"You should go now." Aoi said in a solemn voice, looking at the  
life boats as if they were Charon's boat, taking Nusumi to hell  
and away from him. Nusumi looked up at him.  
"I want to go with you." she replied softly. Aoi pulled her over  
to a life boat.  
"Get on." he said.  
"Not without you." Nusumi said.  
"Get on."  
"I don't want to!"  
Aoi faced Nusumi with an angry expression on his face. "Get on now!"  
Nusumi pulled away from Aoi's grasp and jumped back in surprise.  
Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Aoi looked away. He couldn't  
stand seeing her because it was just too hard to hold the tears  
back. He wanted to comfort her but if he did, she might not go. He  
had to make her get on the boat and if acting cruelly towards her  
was the way, he had to do it.  
"Get on now..." he said as angrily as he could. Nusumi wiped  
the tears away from her eyes and got on the boat. The boat slowly  
went down.  
Aoi tried to hold it back but he couldn't. He just couldn't. He  
looked down from the railing at Nusumi.  
"I'll search for you no matter what!" he called out. "I promise!"  
Nusumi looked up and tears started to overflow her eyes again.  
She smiled.  
"I'll be waiting for you!" she replied. "I'll be waiting! I'll  
be waiting forever!" 


	29. Reminisce

---------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 28 Reminisce  
  
  
Nusumi looked out of her window and placed her hand on the cool  
glass.  
"I said I'd wait forever." she whispered. "And here I am, still  
waiting..."  
  
  
Kurillin looked through the mail. Then he took out one particular  
letter out of the stack.  
"Hey, Juuhachigou!" he called out. "We got a letter from Bulma!"  
Juuhachigou went over to him. Kurillin opened the letter. It was  
an invitation to another one of Bulma's parties.  
"Well?" Kurillin asked. "Should we go?"  
"I don't have anything to do." Juuhachigou asked. "And she IS my  
friend. It's up to Marron."  
"It says here that everyone should be in couples." Kurillin  
pointed out.  
"Marron, dear!" Juuhachigou called out. "Could you come down here  
for a while?"  
Marron quickly went downstairs. "Yes, Mama?"  
"We got an invitation from Bulma." Juuhachigou said.  
"Oh, that's nice." Marron said, looking at the invitation. "Couples?"  
"Maybe you could bring Aoi." Kurillin suggested.  
"A-Aoi-kun?" Marron asked.  
"I bet it would be fun." Juuhachigou said.  
"Um...okay..." Marron replied. "I'll go call him."  
  
  
"It was very kind of you to give us a ride." Kurillin said to Aoi.  
"Don't mention it, Kurillin-san." Aoi replied.  
"You must be loaded with money, right?" Juuhachigou commented.  
"Mama..." Marron sighed.  
"Well, I guess..." Aoi replied with a chuckle.  
The limousine stopped by Capsule Corp.  
"This is our stop." Kurillin said. They all got out. Marron held  
on tightly to Aoi's arm.  
"Don't worry." Aoi whispered to Marron. "It'll be all right."  
"I hope so..." Marron replied quietly.  
"Marron-san!"  
Marron turned around and saw Pan running towards her. The rest of  
the Son family were following behind.  
"Pan-chan!" Marron exclaimed.  
"It's been such a long time since I've seen you, Marron." Pan said,  
pouting a little.  
"I'm really sorry about that." Marron replied.  
Pan nodded. "That's okay. Gee, what happened to you?"  
"I...I just needed some time off that's all."  
"Hey Marron!" Goten greeted.  
Marron's smile brightened. "Hello, Goten-kun."  
Marron looked over at Pan and Goten. "So who are your dates?"  
"We're together." Pan and Goten replied.  
Marron raised an eyebrow.  
"We ARE two of a kind." Goten said. "The invitation didn't say  
nothing about bringing a lover or anything like that."  
"You're right." Marron said. "But, Pan-chan, don't you have a  
boyfriend?"  
"Sure I do." Pan replied. "But you've been gone so long that you've  
never heard the news that he went to college."  
"He did?" Marron asked.  
"Yeah. And in 1 and a half years, I'll be joining him."  
"My, my... Time sure passes by quickly."  
"Yeah." Goten said. "Our little girl is growing up!"  
"Hey!" Pan said. "Don't be treating me like a baby!"  
"Do you want another diaper, Panny wanny?"  
"GRANDMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Hehehe..."  
"Son Goten, what are you doing to your niece?!" Chichi asked sternly  
with her arms crossed.  
"Um...hi, mom... I was just..."  
"Don't tease Pan!"  
"Y-yes, ma'am..."  
"All right. Me and the others will be going inside now."  
"Yes..."  
"I'll see you inside. And Marron, it's nice to see you again."  
"Nice to see you, too, Chichi-san." Marron replied.  
Chichi smiled, waved and she went with the rest of the Son family,  
Kurillin and Juuhachigou inside.  
"Ojiisan no baka..." Pan sighed.  
Marron giggled at Goten. Then she noticed her companion.  
"Um, guys." Marron said. "This is Aoi."  
"Hi!" Pan said.  
"Hey man!" Goten said.  
"Hello." Aoi replied.  
"He's my...um...date." Marron said.  
"Aoi, huh?" Pan said. "Marron-san's told me a lot about you."  
"Really?" Aoi asked, looking down at Marron.  
Marron started to blush. "Well, we should go inside now."  
"Sure." Pan said.  
"Yeah." Goten said.  
"Of course." Aoi said.  
  
  
"Nusumi? What's wrong?" Trunks asked.  
"Nothing..." Nusumi replied. "Nothing at all..."  
"You don't look very lively today."  
"I'm just not in the partying mood right now."  
"Well, okay..."  
"I am going to get some fresh air, all right?"  
"Sure."  
Nusumi stood up from her seat and walked outside.  
  
  
"I wonder where Bra-chan is..." Marron wondered.  
"Oh look! There's Trunks!" Goten said.  
"T-Trunks?!" Marron said.  
"HEY! TRUNKS!" Goten called out.  
Marron squeezed Aoi's hand tightly.  
Trunks turned around. Marron hid behind Aoi.  
"Hey Goten!" Trunks said as he approached them.  
"What's up? I want you to meet Aoi here." Goten said.  
"Hi!" Trunks said, holding out his hand.  
"Nice to meet you." Aoi said, shaking Trunks hand. He squeezed it  
a little and raised his eyebrow. Trunks stepped back, feeling a  
little uneasy.  
Trunks gave Aoi his friendliest smile. Then he noticed a pair of  
feet behind Aoi.  
"Um...is someone behind you?" Trunks asked.  
"Is someone...uh...behind me...?" Aoi stuttered.  
"It's Marron!" Goten said.  
"Ma-Marron?" said Trunks.  
Goten grabbed Marron's wrist and pulled her out.  
"You do remember her, don't you?" Goten asked. "She's one of your  
best friends?"  
"H-hello...um...Trunks..." Marron said, keeping her eyes glued to  
the floor.  
"I'm gonna leave you two to get reacquainted, 'kay?" Goten said.  
"I'll go get some fresh air." Aoi said.  
The two left Trunks and Marron behind.  
  
  
[I hate to have to do this to you, Marron-chan.] Aoi thought. [But  
you need him. I'm sorry for putting you up through all this...]  
He went outside to the balcony. There was already a young blue  
haired woman outside. He was about to leave but then he sensed that  
she was depressed about something. He inhaled and made his way  
towards her.  
"It is very beautiful out tonight, is it not?" he said.  
She quickly turned her head to face him.  
"Oh!" she said in surprise. "I didn't know you were there."  
Aoi smiled. "So what are you doing out here by yourself?"  
"I'm with you, aren't I?"  
Aoi chuckled. "Of course. Let me rephrase that. What WERE you doing  
out here by yourself?"  
"Just getting some fresh air."  
"May I get some with you?"  
"Well...I don't know. With you being a stranger and all..."  
"A stranger, am I? How long would a guy have to know you before  
he gets to have some fresh air with you?"  
She smiled. "Not very long."  
Aoi sighed and leaned on the railing. "So who did you come with?  
This party was for couples, right?"  
"I'm with Trunks Briefs." she replied.  
"You're..." Aoi faced her. "Nusumi Aino?!"  
"Yes." Nusumi replied. "How did you know?"  
"Oh, just by reputation." Aoi said, regaining his composure.  
"I'm popular, am I?"  
"I'm Aoi Senritsu."  
"A pleasure to meet you."  
"I've heard about you. From Marron, Trunks' friend."  
"She told you about me, did she? That's very nice of her. Is she  
who you're with?"  
"As a matter of fact, she is."  
"I heard a good deal about her from Trunks. She's a nice girl.  
You're very lucky to be dating her."  
Aoi sighed. "I wish I were dating her... But I'm afraid we're just  
not meant to be..."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be. Besides, I know there's only one girl out there for me.  
I still haven't found her. I promised I would return to her. But here  
I am, 9 years later and I still haven't found her. I don't think  
I'm doing much to fulfill my promise..."  
"I know how you feel. I promised a guy I would wait for him forever  
and here I am, in love with some other man."  
Nusumi laughed at herself. "But I shouldn't be telling you this.  
I'm only a burden."  
"Oh no, you're not. I'm interested to hear about this special man."  
"Um...really?"  
"Sure. If you're willing to tell me, that is."  
"All right."  
"What was his name?"  
"His name? Uh...oh my goodness. It was only until this moment I  
realized! I never knew his name..."  
"Honestly?!"  
"No... I never bothered to ask... He never bothered to tell me  
either..."  
"That has to be the strangest thing I have ever heard of. This  
man whom you loved so dearly and years later, you just noticed that  
you've never found out his name. No offense but I truly think that  
is bizarre."  
"Well, what is the name of your girl?"  
"Her name? Well..." Aoi thought for a while and then chuckled. "I'm  
afraid I didn't get her name either!"  
Nusumi's smile widened. "What a coincidence."  
"I know." Aoi said. "Strangely enough, she looks a lot like you."  
"You too." Nusumi replied. "Do you think that...that... No. No, it  
couldn't be."  
"I don't think so either. There's a difference between you and her  
and you really couldn't be... No, I don't think so."  
"Me neither."  
Aoi sighed. "Well, we really should get back in there."  
"I know." Nusumi replied.  
Aoi held out his arm.  
"Shall we?" he asked.  
Nusumi took his arm. "Sure. Why not?"  
They both walked back inside and decided to part from there.  
"It was really nice meeting you, Mr. Senritsu." Nusumi said.  
"Same here, Ms. Aino." Aoi replied.  
They nodded and went their separate ways.  
  
"Hey Nusumi." Trunks said. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, Trunks." Nusumi replied. "Yes, I'm all right. That fresh  
air really did me good...yes...and I bit more than I thought..."  
  
  
"That was an...um...interesting business meeting, wasn't it Trunks?"  
Nusumi commented as she and Trunks got on the elevator.  
"Trunks?" Nusumi asked.  
Trunks took Nusumi by the wrist. "Nusumi, I have to tell you  
something..."  
"All right..." Nusumi replied.  
Trunks stopped the elevator door from closing and then led Nusumi  
to the staircase. They went up to the roof.  
"Okay, Trunks," Nusumi said. "What did you want to tell me?"  
"Nusumi...I..." Trunks reached out and brushed away some hair from  
Nusumi's face.  
[She's just like an angel...] Trunks thought.  
"Nusumi..." Trunks said. "I know that I really haven't been that  
good to you the first time. Before, I was really confused. I never  
really knew what I wanted and so I settled for whatever just simply  
satisfied me. Even now I'm confused. But there's one thing I do know.  
Nusumi...I...want...you."  
"Wh-what do you mean?" Nusumi asked.  
Trunks got down on one knee and took out a small velvet box.  
"Nusumi Aino..." Trunks said as he opened the box. "Will you marry  
me?"  
  
  
"Hello? This is the Kame House."  
#"Hey! Is um, Marron home?"  
"Yes, this is she."  
#"Heya Marron!"  
"May I ask who this is?"  
#"Tsk, tsk, tsk. And I thought you considered me a better friend  
than that."  
"Trunks?"  
#"No, this is an evil serial killer out to get you!"  
"Cut that out, Goten!"  
#"You remembered! What an honor! I'm speechless!"  
"*giggle* So, what do you want?"  
#"So didja hear about Trunks?"  
"What about him?"  
#"Think 'Wedding Bells'."  
"Say...what?!"  
#"Trunks told me he just proposed to Nusumi this morning!"  
  
  
Marron looked out at the city as she stood out on the balcony.  
[I can't believe you would do this to me again, Trunks...]  
"Um...excuse me?"  
Marron turned around and saw Nusumi. Nusumi walked over to her.  
"Hi!" she said.  
"Hello, Nusumi." Marron replied as politely as she could.  
"Good to see you again, Marron." Nusumi said. "May I join you here?"  
"Sure. It IS your...your future husband's place."  
Nusumi smiled.  
"By the way," Marron said. "Congratulations."  
"Thank you very much."  
"Marron?" Aoi called out. The two women turned around and saw Aoi  
coming out. "Hey Mar-- Oh. I didn't know you had company."  
"I see we meet again, Mr. Senritsu." Nusumi said.  
"You two know each other?" Marron asked.  
"We've met before." Aoi replied.  
"So what is it, Aoi?" Marron asked.  
"Uh...yeah. Goten was looking for you. He wanted to tell you  
something."  
"Sure thing. I'll leave you two alone to, y'know, get reacquainted."  
Marron gave Aoi a peck on the cheek and left. After she was gone,  
Aoi made his way towards Nusumi.  
"So you're getting married, huh?" he asked.  
"Yes. And I'm really happy about it." Nusumi replied.  
"Could it have been that Trunks Briefs was that man you have been  
waiting forever for and you've just realized it?"  
"No." Nusumi sighed as she leaned on the rail or the balcony. "No.  
What I've just realized is that he's never coming back. Never. Nine  
years I've waited and nothing. I would have died an old maid.  
He's never coming back."  
"You said you'd wait forever." Aoi said. "Nine years is not forever,  
Ms. Aino."  
"How about Marron?"  
"It is not what it seems, trust me. I'm trying to get her back with  
the man she deserves."  
"Well, he's still never coming back. He probably died after the ship  
sank."  
"Look, although I may sometimes think that the girl whom I've been  
looking for might have died somehow after the Unsinkable went down,  
doesn't mean I'm thinking of giving up."  
"The...Unsinkable...?"  
"Uh, yeah. That's the ship I was on when I met her."  
"That...that was the ship that I--"  
"Aoi?" Marron called out. "You have a phone call. He says it's  
really important."  
"Sure." Aoi replied. "I'll be there in a sec."  
Marron nodded and went back inside.  
"Well, Ms. Aino," Aoi said with a sigh. "It was a pleasure seeing  
you again. I hope you and Trunks Briefs have a good life together.  
My congratulations to the both of you."  
"Yeah." Nusumi replied. "Thanks a lot."  
Aoi flashed her a dazzling smile and went inside.  
[Could it really be...?] Nusumi thought. [Could he really be...him  
...?]  
  
  
#"Hello?"  
"Hi. This is Nusumi Aino speaking. Is this the Kame House?"  
#"Sure is."  
"Um...do you know where I could contact Mr. Aoi Senritsu?  
#"Hold on for a while, okay?"  
"Of course."  
#"Thanks. Marron! Could you come over here?"  
"..."  
#"Hello?" Marron said.  
"Hi, Marron. This is Nusumi Aino."  
#"Hi Nusumi! How are you?"  
"I'm great. Well, I called because I wanted to know where I could  
contact Aoi Senritsu."  
#"Sure. He's at the River Stone Hotel. Do you need the number  
for that?"  
"River Stone Hotel? Oh, I know that place. I don't need the number.  
Thank you very much Ms. Marron!"  
#"You're very welcome. Anything else?"  
"Nothing more. Goodbye!"  
#"Bye."  
  
#"This is the River Stone Hotel. How may I help you?"  
"Good morning. This is Nusumi Aino. Could I speak to Mr. Aoi  
Senritsu?"  
#"Of course. I shall connect you to him right now."  
"Yes. Thank you very much."  
#"Hello?"  
"Hello? Whom am I speaking with?"  
#"This is Toru Merodi."  
"Um, is Mr. Aoi Senritsu there?"  
#"He's not here at the moment. He's getting ready for his flight  
to England tomorrow."  
"He's leaving for England tomorrow?!"  
#"Yes. By special request of the queen, of course. We will be off  
by tomorrow morning."  
"Are you serious?"  
#"Certainly am."  
"Which airport?"  
#"The Narutaki International Airport."  
"May I ask which airline?"  
#"Japan Air of course!"  
"Well...thank you very much."  
#"You're welcome. Shall I tell Mr. Senritsu that you called?"  
"No. No, that won't be necessary. Thank you. Bye."  
#"Bye."  
Nusumi put back the receiver and slid down to the floor.  
[He's leaving me again... How could he...?]  
  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Aino."  
"Good morning." Nusumi replied as she stepped inside Capsule Corp.  
She went up to Trunks office and knocked on the door.  
"Coming!" Trunks called out from inside. "Hey Nusumi! I didn't  
expect you to come over today."  
"I never planned on coming here." Nusumi said. "But I've completely  
made up my mind."  
Trunks pushed up his glasses. "Well, why did you come?"  
Nusumi faced him with tear-filled eyes.  
"Nusumi dear, what's the matter?" Trunks asked, very concerned.  
Nusumi took off the engagement ring off her finger and put it in  
Trunks hand.  
"I'm really sorry Trunks." she whispered. "The wedding's off. I...  
have a promise I have to keep."  
Nusumi ran out of the office and out of the building.  
"Narutaki International Airport!" she demanded the second she got  
into her limousine. Her driver immediately drove off.  
[Please don't leave now...] she pleaded.  
  
  
Nusumi jumped out of the car and rushed into the airport when her  
limousine reached the Narutaki International Airport.  
"Which gate is the Japan Air flight to England boarding now?" Nusumi  
demanded when she got to the information booth.  
"Um...gate 29, ma'am!"  
"Thanks!"  
Nusumi went off to look for gate 29. When she reached it, the plane  
had not yet boarded but was about to in a minute.  
"You have to let me in!" Nusumi pleaded. "Someone I care for deeply  
is in that plane and I have to tell him! At least let me say  
goodbye!"  
"I'm sorry, ma'am but you need a ticket." a flight attendant said.  
"No exceptions!"  
"You have to let me in!"  
"I'm so sorry, ma'am." the flight attendant said as she closed the  
doors.  
Nusumi watched the plane take off.  
"I...I can't believe this..." she said softly to herself. "He left  
me again..."  
Nusumi took out a tissue from her bag and cried.  
"Nusumi?!"  
Nusumi looked up.  
"A-A-A-AOI!!!"  
"Why are you here?" he asked. "Are you all right?"  
Nusumi jumped up and embraced Aoi tightly. Aoi then felt himself  
blush as he hugged Nusumi back.  
"It's um...good to see you again...Nusumi...?" Aoi said, feeling  
very confused.  
"I thought I'd lose you again..."  
"My plane is in twenty minutes."  
"Please don't leave me again." Nusumi whispered into his ear.  
"What are you talking about?!" Aoi asked.  
"Forever is too long! I've found you and I don't want you to leave  
again!"  
Aoi unwrapped Nusumi's arms around his neck and put her down.  
"Okay," Aoi started. "I like you and all but I'm starting to think  
you're crazy! Why in the world are you saying this to me?!"  
"Because I love you!"  
Aoi crossed his eyebrows and looked down.  
"Ms. Aino..." he said. "I'm afraid I don't feel that way for you..."  
"Of course you do!" Nusumi insisted. "At least that's what I thought  
nine years ago! On the Unsinkable, you yelled at me so that I would  
get into that lifeboat, to save my life..."  
"Nu-Nusumi..." Aoi replied. "I must go."  
He took his suitcase and turned around to leave. Before he could  
take his first step, Nusumi grabbed his arm.  
"Please don't go!" she pleaded. "You told me you would search for me  
no matter what! You promised! Remember? Please remember! I'M that  
girl you're looking for!"  
"The girl I'm looking for is lost forever! You belong with Trunks  
Briefs!"  
"Remember that night we first met? You played a piece just for me...  
I'm that girl!"  
Aoi shook Nusumi off his arm. But instead of walking away, he dropped  
his suitcase, turned around and kissed Nusumi. 


	30. Congratulations

Author's Notes: I hope you like this new Part 29! Tell me what you think!!!

* * *

PART 29 Congratulations 

"TRUNKS~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Goten and Pan continued to throw stones at Trunks' bedroom window. 

"TRUNKS~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"You two are just wasting your time and energy," Bra said, shaking her head sadly. 

"What do you mean by that, Bra?!" Goten and Pan asked. 

"You've been doing this everyday for a week, since Trunks locked himself in his room! And have you been successful?" 

"Well...no..." the uncle and niece replied. 

"Exactly. **I** know how to get my foolish big brother out of his room!" 

"How?!" 

"Come with me and you'll see!" 

~*~*~*~

Bra knocked on Trunks' door. "Brother??? Are you there??? Are you alive???" 

They heard a shoe thrown at the door. 

"He's alive," Bra mumbled. "Well, big brother! I have someone here who I'm sure you'd love to see! Come out!" 

No response. 

"Come out, Trunks, or we'll break your door down!" Goten threatened. 

No response. 

"Here it goes!" Bra warned. 

Goten and Pan cupped their hands and put them to their mouths to make their voices louder. "KA---ME---HA---ME-------------------" 

"What the heck do you want???!!!" Trunks exclaimed as he came out in his wrinkly, dark green suit. 

"Geez, you stink," Bra said, pinching her nose close. 

"M-Marron..." Trunks exhaled. 

"Meet your special guest!!!" Goten, Pan and Bra announced. 

"Hi, Trunks," Marron greeted with a sweet smile. 

Trunks nodded and then fainted before he could say a word. 

~*~*~*~

"Oh, Trunks! You're finally awake!" Bulma exclaimed. 

Trunks sat up as he rubbed his forehead. "Mom...? What happened?" 

"You fainted," she replied as she a tray full of food in front of him. "Here. Eat up." 

"Thanks, mom," Trunks replied. "I was starving." 

He immediately dug in and finished everything in a matter of seconds. More food was placed in front of him and fifteen trays of food were consumed until Trunks was finally full. 

"I guess you must have passed out because you haven't eaten in such a long time," Bulma said. "Trunks! I want you to tell me why you haven't come out! I was very worried about you, you know!!!" 

Trunks looked down. "Mom... Nusumi broke up with me..." 

~*~*~*~

"Psst! Trunks!" 

Trunks looked up and saw that Goten, Pan and Bra by his doorway. 

"Come in, guys," he said. They came in and sat by his bed. "What's up?" 

"You up for a game of cards?" Goten asked as he took out a deck of cards. 

"Sure," Trunks replied. "Why not?" 

Bra dealt the cards. "The name of the game is poker. Wanna make your bets now?" 

"300 zeni," Pan said. 

"500," Bra said. 

"A thousand," Trunks said. Everyone stared at him. 

"You're _that_ sure of yourself?" Pan asked. 

"Yep," Trunks replied. "I can cream all of you!" 

"Wanna bet!" the three others exclaimed. 

"Didn't I just do that?" Trunks asked. "Besides, I can't help it if I'm good at poker." 

Goten, Pan and Bra stared at him and sighed exasperatedly. 

"Well, I have a bet you'll surely lose," Goten said. 

"Oh, really? Try me." 

"I bet you and Marron will end up together. 20,000 zeni." 

"WOW~!!!" Pan and Bra exclaimed. 

"I wanna join in, too!" Pan said. 

"Yeah, me too!" Bra added. 

"You're always talking about how you and Marron aren't meant to be and stuff and so I say, HA!" 

"HA!" Pan and Bra said. 

"HA! You will surely lose this bet!" Goten declared. 

"You...morons..." Trunks rolled his eyes. "You just _have_ to bring this up everytime." 

"Big Brother, we only worry about your health!" Bra protested. "You should see Marron-san when she's not with you! Sad, unhappy, alone and unprotected! She needs a man!" 

"Big, strong, RICH man!" Goten and Pan added. 

"Who knows? Maybe Juuhachigou-san will set her up with some guy! Will you let Marron settle with someone lesser than yourself? I think not!" 

_'How in the world did I get stuck with such idiots?'_ Trunks asked himself. _'Oh, Kami-sama!'_

"So what do you say about that 20,000 zeni bet???" Goten, Pan and Bra asked. 

_'Kami-sama...'_

~*~*~*~

"Bra-chan, could you pass me the knife?" Marron asked. 

Bra took the sharp butcher's knife and slowly handed it to Marron, keeping it at a distance. She then watched as Marron cut the meat. 

"Um...Marron?" Bra said. "What...what are your feelings towards Big Brother? My wonderful, incredibly handsome, wealthy older brother?" 

"Trunks?" Marron brought the knife down hard onto the chopping board to take out a bone. 

Bra gulped. "Y-Yeah..." 

"Well..." Marron threw the meat into the wok and washed her hands. "He's nice." 

"That's it? _'He's nice'_?!" 

"Yes. He is, isn't he?" 

"Well, yeah, but you must have some...stronger feelings for him." 

"Like what?" 

"Like...um...love? Aren't you still in love with him?" 

"Bra, why are you bringing this up?" 

"It's just...well, Big Brother's been so miserable without you lately." 

"R-Really?" 

"Yeah! I'd be-- I mean, _he'd_ be so happy if you would marry him! In fact, that's what he's planning to do! I saw the engagement ring!" 

Marron's cheeks turned a bright red as she walked over to the table and she looked through the mail. Goten and Pan, who were sitting at the table, pretending to play poker, nodded at Bra to indicate that she was doing a good job. 

"She's blushing," Pan whispered to her uncle. 

"It's a good sign," Goten whispered back. 

"I'm sure you were mistaken, Bra!" Marron said. "Surely, he...he wouldn't..." 

"Would you like him to?" 

"O-Of course not!" She picked out an envelope from the stack. "Ah! Looks like an invitation!" 

"Open it!" Pan said. 

"Lemmie see!" Goten said. 

"You are invited," Marron read aloud. "To the wedding of..." 

She stopped. "Oh no..." 

~*~*~*~

_'I can't believe this,'_ Trunks thought. _'After all we've been through...'_

He looked up when he heard a knock at the door. 

"Trunks! They're here! C'mon! We gotta go before we're late for the wedding!" Bra called out. 

"I'll be there!" Trunks replied. 

"Better hurry!" 

"Yeah!" 

~*~*~*~

"FINALLY! You're down!" Bra said as Trunks walked down the stairs. "What took you so long?!" 

"It's only been a minute since you called, Bra," Trunks pointed out, feeling annoyed. 

"Yeah. Whatever." 

"Let's go now!" Bulma said. "Come on, Vegeta!" 

"Stupid woman..." Vegeta grumbled as Bulma pulled him outside. 

"Hey guys!" Kurillin greeted as the Briefs family came out. 

"Hi everyone!" Goku added. 

"So everybody get in their cars and we're off to the wedding!" said Kurillin. 

"Of course!" Bulma replied. "I can't wait! I love weddings!" She took out a handkerchief and sobbed. "Especially when...it's...my baby boy's...big day!" 

"Oh mom..." Trunks sighed. He looked up to the blue sky. _'Well, goodbye...good old days...'_

~*~*~*~

{_bong! bong! bong! bong! bong! bong! bong! bong! bong! bong!_} 

"Just in time!" Bulma said as they parked in the church's parking lot. 

"Hey Trunks!" Goten called out as he waved and walked over to his best friend. 

"Hey," Trunks replied. 

"Big day, huh?" 

"Yeah." Trunks sighed. "But I'll be able to go through it, hopefully." 

"You had better! If you mess this one up then Nusumi will be so upset! You wouldn't want it to be like the last time!" 

"I know." 

"Well, let's go before we're late." 

~*~*~*~

_'I can't believe it,'_ he thought. _'I'm actually getting married. **ME**. A married man. I guess all those great bachelor days are over now. And...Marron... I hope she'll be happy.'_

He grew stunned as she walked down the aisle in her beautiful white dress. Everything suddenly just disappeared and the only thing there was her, walking down the aisle to him. Those hundreds of guests, the church, the priest...all gone. The music was completely erased from his mind. There was only her, his beautiful blushing bride. Nothing more. 

_'But I guess it was all worth it,'_ he thought as he held out his arm for her. She took it and glimpsed at him with a look that tugged at his heart. He felt nervous as he walked up to the priest who would change his life as he knew it. But he knew it was all worth it. 

~*~*~*~

"Congratulations!!!" everybody rang out as the bride and groom stepped out of the church. 

"Thank you!" Nusumi replied, shielding herself from the confetti being thrown at her and her new husband. They got into their limousine and drove away. 

Marron watched as the happy couple drove off. _'Congratulations...'_ she said in her mind. _'Please don't forget about me.'_

She walked towards her family and got into the car. 

~*~*~*~

"Mawon!!!" 

Marron looked up as Goten took the seat next to her. 

"Hi, Goten," Marron greeted, trying to sound happy. 

"Was wong?" Goten asked through his stuffed mouth. 

Marron sighed and took a sip of water. "Nothing's wrong Goten. Just...seeing everybody so happy... I wish I had someone. Mama has Papa, your mom has your dad, Gohan has Videl, Bulma-san has Vegeta, Pan has her boyfriend, Bra has her suitors, and you...you have your food." 

"Twue, twue," Goten replied, nodding his head in agreement. "But what about Twunks?" 

"Trunks?" 

"Yeah. What about him?" He grabbed a handful of appetizers from a passing waitress and popped them into his mouth. 

"Trunks... He doesn't want me." 

"How can you say that!!!" 

"It's just...we're not meant to be...you know... Trunks...has someone better for him out there." 

Goten frowned. He swallowed his food, washed it down with some water and stood up. "How about a dance to make you feel better then?" 

Marron smiled and took his hand. 

"You should really see how Trunks is," Goten said as they danced. "A wreck. It's pathetic. Even more than usual!" 

Marron giggled. 

"I'm serious! Look, he isn't getting any younger, ya know. I think his mom's been trying to set him up with some girls lately." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. And if you don't act soon, he might become unavailable. It's a once in a lifetime thing! You can't pass this opportunity!" 

"Goten..." 

"I know that he's a clumsy, nerdy, old, boring businessman who has really stinky breath after he hasn't brushed for a while and is kinda sloppy and has a monster appetite and isn't really good around girls and sometimes he--" 

"AHEM!" Trunks tapped Goten on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" 

"Uh... Sure, Trunks! Anything for the bestest, funnest, coolest best friend in the whole world!!! Ehehehe!!!" Goten replied nervously. He winked at Marron and left. 

Trunks held Marron close. "I assure you, nothing he said is true!" 

"I believe you," Marron giggled. "Don't feel so bad about yourself, though. Everybody has their bad points! Some people sing bad, some people talk too much, some people have troubles figuring out their real feelings..." She stopped. 

"But, Marron..." Trunks smiled at her. "You sing great." 

"Thanks," Marron replied. 

"I heard you were gonna sing tonight." 

Marron felt herself blush. "Y-Yes... Yes, I am." 

"I can't wait." 

Marron looked over at the newlywed couple. "They look so happy together, don't they?" 

Trunks just shrugged. "I dunno." 

"You don't know?! Don't you want to be as happy as him someday? Be able to spend the rest of your life with the one you love?" 

"I dunno. Marriage was never really my thing. It'll probably end up in the gutter anyway." 

Marron raised an eyebrow. "You really don't believe in that? Being meant to be and stuff like that?" 

Trunks shrugged. "Not my thing." 

Marron frowned. 

"OW! What'd you do that for???!!!" Trunks exclaimed as he stopped dancing and rubbed the spot where Marron had pinched him. 

Marron furrowed her eyebrows and looked away. _'Do you even realize how I feel?'_ she thought. _'Trunks, when will you open your eyes?'_

~*~*~*~

"I take it all back!" Marron said as Aoi tried to pull her up on stage. "I-I don't want to sing! I'll just get you a blender for your wedding present!" 

"Come on, Marron, you promised me!" Aoi said. "Please?" 

"Marron, we'd love to hear you sing!" Bra said. "Pretty please with sugar on top? Tons of sugar and a lovely cherry on top!" 

"Marron-san~!" Pan whined. "Come on!" 

"Matthew really wanted to watch you sing!" Aoi said. 

"MATTHEW???!!!" Bra stood still. "Do you mean THE Matthew? Matthew Bishou? The popstar???" 

"Yeah," Aoi replied. 

Bra's eyes widened. She then grabbed Marron's wrist and threw her onstage with a microphone. "Sing or I'll kill you!" Bra whispered. 

Marron hiccuped. She was so nervous, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to run away but her legs wouldn't move. She looked around at the room full of people anxious to hear her. _'I...I can't do this... I can't sing in front of all these people! And...and I'm hiccuping!!!'_ Her lip was trembling as she glimpsed over at Aoi who was at the piano, waiting for his cue. _'I...I can't even do this for Aoi! I can't!'_ She then stopped when she made eye contact with Trunks. He was sitting there patiently, waiting for her song. _'Trunks...'_ She suddenly forgot about being nervous. Seeing Trunks, so patient... He was her friend. She knew that even if she did mess up, at least Trunks wouldn't laugh. She lifted the microphone to her mouth and began to sing. 

~*~*~*~

After Marron had sung, everybody was clapping. Marron took a bow and rushed off stage. 

"You were great, Marron!" Bra said as she embraced the older girl. 

"Th-Thanks!" Marron replied, breathlessly. She then saw Trunks making his way across the room. She smiled warmly at him. 

"Marron, you were--" Trunks was cut off by a tall, thin, pale man with curly white hair tied up in a ponytail. 

"Marron!" the man said. He shook the surprised young lady's hand. "My name's Daniel Jive, I work for Six Star Records, but you can call me Danny." 

"Uh, h-hi, Danny!" Marron greeted. 

"I heard you sing, I love it!" Danny said. "How would you like to record with Six Star?" 

"W-What???" 

"I can make you big! Very big!" 

"W-Well, I..." 

Danny put something in Marron's hand. "My calling card. If you decide, just give me a call." He nodded and left. 

Marron looked at the card in her hand. Bra took it and looked at it. 

"Well...that was weird," Bra commented. 

"Yeah," Marron replied. 

"Marron." Trunks walked over to her. "What happened?" 

"Marron was given an offer to record with Six Star Records!" Bra answered. 

"Wow!" Trunks said. "That's great! Are you gonna accept it?" 

"Um...I don't know," Marron replied. 

"You should take it!" Bra urged. 

"Yeah. You really should!" Trunks added. 

Marron stared at Trunks. He looked like he really wanted her to take the offer. 

"Take a chance, Marron," Trunks insisted. "We'll always be there to support you." 

Marron sighed and smiled. "Okay. I'll give it a try."


	31. 

A LiL' Note From Da Author  
by BikoNeko/PokeSqrt (LoL)  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hi there to all the nice people who reviewed my fanfic,  
"Cast Away in the Shadows"! I have just posted up  
PART 29 Congratulations. I have to tell you all that I've  
had that chapter with me since summer (don't kill me!!!)  
but I had a very hard time deciding whether to post it  
or not. I still don't know if putting it up was the right  
thing to do because it kinda...well...it kinda sucks. I  
remember the night I was finishing it up and I was typing  
so fast, writing down everything I had in my head and I'm  
pretty sure the story got a little screwed as I was writing  
it. -_-''' I have this feeling that I could've done a  
little better... That chapter was just too weird!!! Girls  
torturing Trunks, Trunks dancing to romantic music, Goten  
actually using his BRAIN!!!!!!!!!!! *sigh* Everything was  
just so screwed. I should just go ahead and name the darned  
chapter 'PART 29 Screwed Up'. Yeesh... How shameful...  
Well, why do I tell you this? Just wanna tell you not to  
flame me for making such a confusing chapter and DON'T YOU  
DARE say it was good! I need as much criticism as I can get  
so I can make a new PART 29 which is better!!! Thank you!  
  
  
  
-BikoNeko  
  
  
  
P. S. I MEAN IT!!! Please!!! Criticisms!!! 


End file.
